Closing The Circle
by Angel5000
Summary: Obi-Wan has been sent on a mission to apprehend a dangerous man from his past, leaving Anakin behind.Imprisoned and tortured, the question arises: to what lengths will Anakin go to save Obi-Wan's life? And will his life come at the cost of Anakin's soul?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Closing The Circle  
**Author: **Angel5000

**Archive: **Please ask first

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary: **Obi-Wan has been sent on a mission to apprehend a dangerous man from his past, leaving Anakin behind at the temple. When Anakin suspects that things are not right and goes in search of his Master, things take a turn for the worst. Imprisoned and tortured, the question arises: to what lengths will Anakin go to save his Master's life? And will Obi-Wan's life come at the cost of Anakin's soul?

**Chapter 1: **

It had been six years since the Naboo incident. That's what people were calling it now, an incident. It wasn't referred to as a war; most wouldn't even admit that it was a battle.

It was just an incident.

Perhaps that is what bothered Obi-Wan Kenobi the most, hearing that dreadful thing referred to only as an incident, not even important enough to be determined a conflict.

In the years that had followed, a pattern had developed for Jedi Master Kenobi. During the day he trained his Padawan, another one of the results of that fateful day, and during the night he dreamt of the past. Not even in his sleep could the Jedi Master escape the terrors of Naboo that plagued his mind. He dreamt of other things too; people long past dead, most of whom would gladly die again to exact their revenge on the young man.

However once daybreak began, Obi-Wan would rise and become the epitome of a stoic Jedi, and very few suspected the tears and sweat that accompanied his nights. The older Jedi guessed that his padawan knew he didn't sleep well, but the boy also left the issue alone, respecting his Master's privacy. During the day he kept a close eye for the slightest bit of weariness or signs of trouble, his admiration for his Master showing strongly in his actions and in every word he spoke.

Now however, it seemed that the pattern of life which had become routine to this master-padawan pair, was going to be shattered, possibly forever, because of one man from the past long since thought dead.

It was far into the evening, nearly midnight, when one of the honored members of the Jedi Council placed a call to one of the most prestigious Jedi Masters in the order. The news was disturbing to the young man in question, and even more so was the information that he would be departing with the sunrise.

And that was how this Master had ended up here. In a darkened room on one of the upper levels of the Coruscant Jedi Temple, standing watch in the doorway of a child's room. While the rest of the Temple was sleeping, this Master could not, his mind too preoccupied to rest, even though at least a few hours remained before sunrise. Silently he walked across the room and sat in the chair beside the bed of his protégé. The master's blue eyes took in every feature, every line, and every curve of the boy's face before he spoke, albeit just a whisper.

"I don't want to do this, you know. It's only for your own good. You're going to be angry with me for this…perhaps even attempt to defy me. But I hope you know, Padawan that I care about you and only want to protect you for a little longer while I still can. I only hope that you can understand." The whispered words were lost on the sleeping teen, but he stirred slightly, sensing the other presence in the room, and opened his eyes.

"Master?" The boy asked, voice groggy with sleep. He wondered why his Master would be sitting beside his bed without waking him. "Is something wrong, Master?"

The older of the two shook his head slightly, brushing the hair from his eyes before speaking, "Not exactly, Anakin. I need you to wake up for a few minutes though."

Anakin Skywalker sat up almost immediately, all sleepiness gone. The few times that his Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, had woken him in the middle of the night were always important, and he didn't doubt that this one would be, as well.

Obi-Wan continued, though he seemed to find it difficult to look at his padawan. "The Council has contacted me." He paused, seemingly reluctant to continue. At Anakin's questioning look he continued, "There's a mission I must attend to immediately."

Before Obi-Wan had finished, Anakin was rising to dress, but found he was being restrained, Obi-Wan's arm rested firmly on his shoulder. "Master?" For the first time Anakin realized that Obi-Wan didn't look to be his normal stoic, composed self.

Obi-Wan glanced away for a brief moment before continuing, his actions were unnatural and only went to further Anakin's growing fear that this situation was much graver than he had originally thought. "Alone padawan. I'm going on this mission alone. You can stay in our quarters if you wish, but you'll report to Garen Muln. He's agreed to continue your training during my absence."

"Alone?" Anakin was more than confused, and seeing Obi-Wan start to rise from his seat, he realized that his time was short, "Where Master? What's going on? Why can't I come with you?"

"I can't tell you much Anakin, just that this is something I need to take care of by myself. I depart at daybreak." Obi-Wan could see the fifteen-year-old struggling to understand and coming up short. He saw a look cross Anakin's face that he was very much familiar with, a look that meant only one thing – absolute defiance. His voice grew stern, "What is the first rule of a Padawan?"

Anakin fidgeted slightly and muttered, "Obedience."

Obi-Wan nodded and turned to leave his apprentice's room when Anakin's voice stopped him.

"But, Master, you can't go alone!" Anakin nearly shouted, "A padawan is supposed to go with his Master! What if –" He stopped but the slight, almost unnoticeable waiver in his voice gave away his underlying, unsteady emotions. The Master understood that Anakin, not having been raised in the Temple, made attachments. He also understood that Anakin often feared losing those close to him, perhaps because throughout his young life as a slave, there was no steady role model in his life except his mother, and now, he had lost her too. In the past, when Anakin expressed feelings of fear about losing his mentor, Obi-Wan would look him in the eye and promise to return home safely.

This time, the Jedi only looked at him with eyes full of sadness and spoke quietly, "Then it is the will of the Force, young one."

The words, coupled with an uneasy stirring in the Force, would have brought Anakin to tears, had he not held such a tight reign on his emotions.

"No!" Anakin's voice resounded through the room. His defiance would have been unexpected of any normal Jedi Padawan, especially as they were trained to accept death from an early age, but for Anakin defiance was almost second nature. "No Master! I'm coming with you." The words, brave yet futile, made Obi-Wan smile, though the smile never seemed to reach his eyes.

"My young apprentice, you have much to learn." Gently he brushed Anakin's cheek with his thumb, callous skin running over the boy's smooth cheek in an unnatural show of affection, "You'll stay here with Garen. I expect you to behave for him. He's taken a new apprentice only a few months ago and you are to be a good role model for Padawan Willow, understand?" Anakin could scarcely nod in reluctant acquiescence before his mentor turned and walked from the room.

Anakin stood in room in silent shock, listening to his Master preparing his things in the adjacent room. He could hear Obi-Wan rummaging through the common room, throwing last minute things into his survival pack. The younger Jedi didn't need to see his Master to know exactly what he was doing. He could imagine Obi-Wan rummaging through his pack, double checking he had everything that was absolutely necessarily. Perhaps throwing in an additional datapad containing vital information on the mission.

His thoughts turned from his Master's actions in the common room, and the teen wondered briefly at his master's unusual show of emotion. Their relationship was close, so that Anakin often found himself describing the relationship to himself as finally having the father he never had as a child. The apprentice always knew he was cared for by the look in Obi-Wan's eyes, the praise he spoke, or the way Obi-Wan would correct him in training; everything in their interactions showed a caring and deep commitment to him. But even with such a close-knit relationship, Obi-Wan's affection was usually more reserved. Rarely did Obi-Wan show open displays of fondness or gentleness to anyone.

It took only a few seconds before understanding hit, and when it did Anakin felt his knees weaken. The apprentice suddenly realized that his Master was saying more than just a standard "I'll see you after the mission".

He was saying good-bye.

In the other room Anakin could hear Obi-Wan gathering up his travel pack and suddenly a feeling of dread and fear welled up in the boy so powerfully that he couldn't help but rush out to the common rooms.

"Master! Wait!"

Obi-Wan came out of the kitchen as he stuffed some ration bars into his travel bag. "Padawan, I must go soon." He grasped Anakin's shoulders tightly, searching the boys eyes, "I want you to promise me you'll stay here, promise me that no matter what happens you will not follow me, nor will you try and find me if I do not return."

Anakin shook his head, fighting back the tears that pricked at his eyes. Even he was surprised at the amount of emotion he was feeling, let alone showing, "Master, please don't."

"Promise me, Anakin!" Obi-Wan's voice was harsh, his urgency to get said promise making him sound almost angry. But Anakin knew it wasn't anger that compelled his master, but fear instead. It was a well known fact that Obi-Wan Kenobi never got angry, but he occasionally did combat with the emotion of fear. Anakin recognized that Obi-Wan was often concerned for his safety, and when he was, he would often come across as sharp or callous. "Padawan, promise me!"

Anakin looked into Obi-Wan's stormy eyes, begging for a reprieve, but at finding none he nodded reluctantly, "Yes Master, I promise."

"Good boy." Obi-Wan reached down and ran his fingers through his apprentice's hair, in another rather uncharacteristic show of affection. This alone made Anakin tremble with fear at the idea of what his Master was going to face, and going to face alone.

"Please, Master," Anakin begged, his heart beating wildly against his chest. Even with his Jedi training he couldn't seem to get his emotions under control, "before you leave, tell me why."

For a moment Anakin wasn't sure he would get an answer. Obi-Wan was checking his bag and seemed to not have heard the question. Just when he was about to ask again, Obi-Wan finally spoke, his voice distant.

"There once was a Jedi Padawan who turned to the Darkside. He was thought to have died, but those who reported his death were mistaken, and he has come out of hiding. Stronger now than he ever was before." At last Obi-Wan looked at his apprentice, holding his gaze, "The Council is sending me after him, to bring him in to be tried for his crimes against the Republic and against the Jedi Order."

It was then that Anakin finally understood why Obi-Wan was leaving him behind. It was a dangerous mission, to go against a fallen Jedi. It was a rare thing for one to fully turn to the Darkside, but it was a terrible thing for any Padawan or Jedi Knight to witness, and many young minds were not yet strong enough to withstand the influence of the Darkside when yielded by one powerful enough. In Anakin's case there was a strong need to keep him away from such a tempting and terrible power. He was not yet strong enough, and to expose him to such raw power could be dangerous. Obi-Wan was simply trying to protect him.

There was one thing, however, that Anakin had to know before his Master walked out the door, possibly for the last time.

"Who is he, Master?"

Obi-Wan's step faltered and his head bowed. The weight of a thousand galaxies seemed to stand on the Master's chest, and he found himself struggling to breathe. He had vowed never to speak this name again, and yet here he was, searching for the very man he had watched to die before his eyes. Finally, after a long moments pause, Obi-Wan replied, his eyes on the door in front of him, unable to look back at his Apprentice. "His name is Xanatos DeCrion." And with that statement, Obi-Wan turned and left, leaving a very confused and somewhat apprehensive Apprentice in his wake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

In the hangar Obi-Wan headed towards his designated ship, which he had selected primarily because it was small but comfortably roomy, and was well equipped with a medical bay. He was morbidly aware of the fact that he would very likely be in need of the medical bay, whether for himself or Xanatos, he was still unsure of. Waiting patiently near the ship, arms folded in the billows of his robe, was Garen, his young apprentice rubbing her eyes as she stood quietly beside him. Obi-Wan smiled slightly; leave it to Garen to haul his Padawan out of bed before sunrise just for a chance to look at a ship.

"I see you've chosen to inspect the _StarCatcher _before I leave," Obi-Wan called out to his long time friend; in reference to the ship he had been assigned.

Garen nodded half-heartedly, "It'll be fast enough for you … it's in good condition, and has adequate room for three."

"Three people?" Obi-Wan was confused for a moment, before he suddenly realized what Garen was saying. "No Garen. I won't have it."

Garen sighed, spreading his arms as he spoke, "Listen, you can't go up against him by yourself. What if you get hurt? You'll need someone to cover you. I can do that."

"What about your Padawan?" Obi-Wan asked, nodding towards Willow.

"She'll stay with Bant, I've already spoken to her." Garen said, speaking of their long-term Calamarian friend. "Having a Healer as a guardian for awhile would be good for Willow; she needs that kind of training before we go on missions. Anakin's not going with you, if you won't take him, at least take me."

"We've discussed this already - Anakin was supposed to be staying with you! That can't very well happen if you're off getting killed with me." Obi-Wan snapped. He was about to continue but Willow's gasp stopped him.

"Master?" The young girl looked back and forth between the two friends, her eyes wide. "Master, you promised me if you left that you'd return!" Her voice was full of fear and a trace of betrayal. Her eyes dropped, "You promised."

Garen glared at Obi-Wan with a look that clearly said, 'see what you did'. "I do not plan on breaking any promises I made, young one. Don't mind what my cynical and foolhardy friend says. Master Obi-Wan is being pessimistic as usual." He turned his gaze back to the other Jedi and, without looking at Willow, spoke, "Stay here Padawan. Obi-Wan and I need to talk alone." With that he grasped his friend's arm and pulled him away.

Once they were out of earshot of the young Padawan, Obi-Wan snorted, "You're making promises you can't keep Garen. She's young; she doesn't need to lose her Master less than a year after she's been taken. Look at her! Turn and look at her and tell me if you want to be the one that makes her cry when you don't return, because _you_ insisted on going with me!"

Garen turned and gazed at his padawan of three months. Dark brown curls framed her face; she had an innocent look that caused her to appear younger than her eleven years. Even from here he could see the intense silver eyes that stared back at him, willing him to stay behind. For a moment he allowed his mind to wander, wondering where the bright silver eyes had come from, before he pulled himself back to the current situation.

He sighed, "I don't know, Obi . . . I'm torn. Either risk losing my best friend to that bastard, or possibly leave a young girl master-less. What will you have me do?"

"I'd have you stay here to teach her." He looked away for a few moments before catching Garen's eyes again, "and to comfort Anakin when … if … I don't return. He has a lot of raw power that needs to be harnessed and trained. I wouldn't trust his training to anyone else but you."

Garen nodded slowly, realizing that his friend was right, as much as he hated to admit it. He grasped Obi-Wan's shoulders, giving them a squeeze. "May the Force be with you, my friend."

"And with you. Take care of my padawan." Obi-Wan replied.

"I will."

"He'll try and follow me."

"He'll be here waiting when you return."

Obi-Wan nodded and then turned to walk up the ramp into the ship. As he began to take off, Willow ran up to stand beside her Master, grasping his hand tightly. She couldn't be sure, but over the noise of the engines she thought she heard Garen whisper, almost as though he were praying.

"_Come back to us alive my friend … oh Force, let him come back to us._"

The words sent a shiver up her spine, and as wrong as she knew it might be, she thanked whichever deity may be watching over them that her Master had chosen to stay behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I apologize that I have had to block anonymous reviews. I hope that those of you who do not have accounts will continue reading even though you cannot write, and that if you do have an account please log in so you can review! Thanks so much to all my readers! I love all the wonderful reviews and alerts I am getting!

**Chapter 3: **

In the Kenobi/Skywalker residence someone else wasn't happy with Obi-Wan's departure either. Anakin had gone from being worried for his master to angry and had finally settled with sulking. He sat on the couch in the main room, arms crossed over his chest, glaring at the wall. The chrono ticked away the slow minutes and with each tick his Master moved farther from him and closer to danger. Dangers that Anakin couldn't help protect him from because he wasn't there. He was here. Left to practice with his saber and play good padawan to Garen Muln.

Obi-Wan's words rang in his mind, "_You are to be a good role model for Padawan Willow." _Anakin snorted, he didn't know Willow personally, but he had heard a rumor that Garen had taken a young Padawan, of ten or eleven standard years. She was probably another snot nosed brat, thinking herself to be better than the rest of her age mates just because she was chosen so soon. What a way to spend the next few months while his master was off battling some Jedi turned bad. Who was this Xanatos guy anyway? Anakin made a note to himself to find that out later.

The door chime interrupted his thoughts. He debated waving it open but opted for getting up and releasing the latch manually. If Obi-Wan were there, he most certainly would have scolded him for such a trivial use of the Force, had he chosen the earlier option. Garen stood outside, a small girl beside him. Her metallic silver eyes caught Anakin's, and he almost immediately found himself drawn to the angelic looking girl, as such was her impression upon people. Her skin was pale, and the silver eyes were the only indication of a non-human parent. Anakin nodded at them. "Master Muln."

Garen looked at the apprentice in front of him, and could feel the emotions swirling, a whirlpool of furious passion. "You're angry." It wasn't a question.

Anakin looked down and nodded silently. He knew it wasn't very Jedi-like to be angry, but it was so hard to control.

"Yes Master Garen."

Willow's nearly audible gasp made him wince. She was young, and her obvious naivety didn't allow her to comprehend that one could be angry, and yet not be of the dark side. So much for being the good role model Obi-Wan had told him to be.

"Talk to me Anakin." It wasn't an order, just a request. Anakin nodded again, and sighed.

"He left me, Master Muln. He took off and left me here. How am I supposed to protect him if he does that to me? I'm his Padawan - I'm supposed to protect him, it's my job!" Anakin raised his eyes, full of pain and confusion, to meet Garen's. "He made me promise Garen, he made me promise to stay here no matter what happens. But I don't know how I can keep it, knowing he's in such danger."

Garen shook his head at his friend's stubbornness. His attempts to protect Anakin were only hurting the boy more, but Obi-Wan didn't see it that way. He simply saw it as a way to save one of the only remaining things he had left of Qui-Gon, because of the evil that had taken the deceased master six years before.

"Anakin, your Master is a stubborn man - more stubborn than any I know except maybe

his own Master. But I know Obi-Wan would never do anything without a reason, and only has your best interests in mind."

"But it's not FAIR!" Anakin shouted, interrupting Garen. "IT'S NOT FAIR!"

As he bellowed out his anger, the fifteen year old whirled and, grabbing the nearest object, hurled it at the wall. Backed with the Force, the vase Anakin had seized shattered, a thousand pieces flying everywhere, some far enough to hit the group in the doorway. The sound of smashing glass seemed only to fuel Anakin's anger and he continued to move through the room, throwing random objects and knocking over others.

While Anakin went on his rampage, Garen watched, allowing several minutes to pass while the boy let out his anger, though definitely not in a way sanctioned by the Jedi. He wanted to allow Anakin the chance to comes to his senses on his own, and redeem his behavior without having to intervene. The boy was fifteen after all, and old enough to monitor his own behavior. When it became apparent that Anakin was beginning to utterly destroy the apartment, Garen stepped in and grabbed his arm, only to find himself shoved off, his back hitting the wall solidly.

With a bellow, Garen was on his feet in a second. "ANAKIN SKYWALKER!"

The shout got the boy's attention and he stopped his rampage, turning to look at the older Jedi. Anakin stood before him heaving, his hands balled into fists at his side, dark emotions of fury and rage churning through the Force surrounding him and the room.

"This stops NOW!" Garen said sharply. Willow looked back and forth between the two. She had never seen her master angry, not even close. Irritated once, yes, when she had mistakenly put the coolant liquid in the wrong compartment in a ship engine and they had to spend an extra five hours draining and cleaning it. She had spent several hours meditating on the importance of asking questions when one doesn't know what to do, but never had her Master shouted.

"Look at yourself. Look at these quarters! What are you _doing_?"

Anakin stopped seething long enough to glance at himself, shocked to find his emotions so open to the occupants of the room, and then look around him. Glass and other broken items lay on the floor, a table was overturned, and a stack of datapads was scattered across the apartment. Some leaflets still drifted toward the floor from where they'd been thrown. In the few seconds it took for him to take all of it in, his anger had dissipated and he was left, trembling, where he stood.

"Obi-Wan is going to have your hide when he comes back, you know that? That vase was from a mission he took shortly before Naboo. Not that he personally liked the vase, he thought it was rather grotesque looking, but that's beside the point. He is going to be furious."

"Master doesn't get angry." Anakin said stubbornly. He was mortified at his actions, guilty that he may have destroyed something of sentimental value to his Master. But found he was unable to display these emotions, reverting instead to an obstinate, almost childish demeanor.

Garen had to laugh at the idea of Obi-Wan never getting angry, "Obi-Wan most certainly does. You should have seen him when we were initiates. He may not show it now, but he does. And when he gets back here, you'll see it alright."

"But I thought he wasn't coming back." Willow's timid voice piped up. The other two had almost forgotten she was there until she spoke, and with her words Garen's eyes darkened, as did any pretence of calm Anakin had before.

"Padawan!" The reproach in Garen's voice was enough to make Willow start, the girl not understanding that what she'd said was not appropriate for the moment. Garen had to remind himself that she was still yet very young and needed to learn, but the fact that she had made a comment so inconsiderate irked him. He softened his voice slightly and continued, "That was uncalled for."

_Padawan Anakin doesn't need to be told his Master may not come home, he already knows the dangers. Let's not remind him anymore. _The words echoed across their bond and Willow's eyes widened with understanding.

"I'm sorry, Anakin." Willow said, her voice quiet.

Anakin didn't reply right away, just stared at her before nodding. Finally he spoke, looking up at Garen, "I ought to clean this up. When shall we meet to train?"

Garen took in the room for a few seconds before commenting, "Gather some things and we'll go back to our quarters. You can stay with us for a while." He looked around. "We can return to clean this up later."

Anakin nodded, threw a few spare tunics and other essentials into a bag and followed them out of the quarters - only glancing back once to view the disarray he'd thrown the apartment into. He spoke, albeit so softly no one else heard, "He has to come back. He _has_ to."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Five Weeks Later…**

In a worn part of town on the planet Telos, a hooded figure walked the shabby streets. Nobody noticed him, thanks to Master Obi-Wan Kenobi's adept skill at using the Force to appear insignificant and small to the people around him.

It had been several weeks since he'd left the safety of Coruscant. It seemed that Xanatos wasn't making any attempts to hide the fact that he was here. The few people that Obi-Wan had questioned about the former Jedi, seemed surprised he was asking at all. Everyone here knew who he was; most spitting out his name with such a vengeance that it was blatantly obvious he was disliked, though it seemed impossible to get people to actually talk about him.

From what Obi-Wan could discern so far, Xanatos seemed to run everything on the planet from production to consumption, and the people seemed wary of speaking about him. He got the impression that the liberties that existed on Coruscant and other planets involving the freedom of speech were non-existent at this point in time on Telos. The citizens, when asked about him, would get a shocked look on their face, and then glance around anxiously, hands fluttering, and mutter something noncommittal about Xanatos before making a hurried excuse to get away.

The Jedi Master was just about to retire to his ship, which he had hidden a distance from the main city to avoid attracting too much attention, when a hand grabbed onto his arm from the shadows. Obi-Wan spun to face the person, surprised that he had allowed himself to become so lost up in his thoughts that he would be caught unaware.

"You have questions about Xanatos deCrion?" The coarse, yet quiet, voice asked from the shadows, only a hand visible from the dark cloak hiding the rest of the arm.

"Yes." Obi-Wan answered.

"I have answers. But it will cost you."

"I don't have many credits to spare. I am but a poor traveler."

The voice laughed, though it seemed the laugh lacked any humor, if such a thing was possible. "You've hidden your ship away from the city and disguised yourself well. But I've been watching you. A poor traveler wouldn't use such a ship as you do. And a poor traveler couldn't afford to ask questions that would get one killed. But even so, it isn't credits I seek."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows, the only sign of surprise he showed, "Then what do you want?"

"Help us with a coup d'état, to get rid of Xanatos, and you shall have all the information you could possibly want."

"I cannot aid you in such a thing. It is against the code of honor that I follow. I am forbidden to aid citizens in illegal acts." Obi-Wan shrugged his arm away, "If you cannot help me any other way, I will have to find my information elsewhere." The master didn't find it necessary to inform this stranger that if he received the information he wanted, Xanatos could be removed from power anyway. It didn't seem wise to let anyone know at this time what his true mission on Telos was. If the information was to get out and back to Xanatos, his element of surprise would be destroyed and so would many of his chances of returning home alive.

"You won't get information from anyone else. Everyone knows about Xanatos, but no one wants to put their life and the lives of their families on the line just to give a foreigner information. He has secret guards everywhere. 'Tis not worth it for most."

"And you? What is your reason?"

"Vengeance. The pursuit and return of the freedoms we've lost. A safe place for my children to live. Take your pick. Whichever way, my group will be the only ones willing to help you."

The decision was tough. He could feel through the Force that this person, whom ever it was, spoke sincerely. But to agree to help their faction would go against all the Jedi teachings. For a moment Obi-Wan was torn, until he remembered whom he was hunting and what this dark Jedi had done in the past and was still doing.

Xanatos had nearly destroyed Qui-Gon, had nearly destroyed the man whom Obi-Wan had considered a father, and had more than once tried to kill Obi-Wan himself. If he was left to continue, who was to say that Anakin wouldn't be his next target? He had failed in killing either Qui-Gon or Obi-Wan, but what better way for Xanatos to act out his everlasting grudge with his former Master, though now dead, than to harm the one who meant the most to him, Obi-Wan. And knowing Xanatos, he would be quick to realize that, in order to punish Obi-Wan the most, he would have to kill Obi-Wan's own apprentice. It was with these thoughts in mind that Obi-Wan made a vow to himself. He vowed that, even if he had to leave the Order to do so, he would take Xanatos back to Coruscant for trial before the Jedi Council. Whether the fallen Jedi decided to cooperate would determine if he arrived dead or alive.

Obi-Wan nodded deliberately, thinking through his options one last time, assuring himself he could follow through on his choice of action. "I'll help you in what I can. But when it comes time for me to complete my mission here, you will stay out of my way and let me do what I came to do. There will be no exceptions."

"Excellent!" The stranger stepped out of the shadows just enough to be seen. Completely covered by a hooded cloak, Obi-Wan could only discern the being's height, his head only barely reaching Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Follow me; we travel through alleyways. Secret police generally avoid such areas."

The paths through the alleys seemed to wind and twist back upon themselves so many times that even with Obi-Wan's use of the Force, he still found himself slightly disoriented. With surprise, he realized that if he needed to find his way back quickly it would be difficult. The forty minute journey was traveled in silence, the only noise being that of rats and other creatures Obi-Wan hoped not to encounter, scurrying behind boxes and under piles of trash. Their long nails clicked on the cracked and broken pieces of cement, sending eerie shivers up his spine. Never one to be fond of small creatures, especially those that bite, his hand strayed to his lightsaber, hidden in the folds of his cloak, and stayed there until the end of the duo's trek.

Abruptly the being stopped before an abandoned warehouse. The building looked ready to cave in at any moment, and sections had already started to do so. The top two or three levels no longer existed, stones littering the ground where they had fallen. It leaned precariously to one side, and the Master could have sworn it would fall if the wind blew just right.

"Careful, it's not the safest place inside. Stick close and you'll be fine." The being ducked under a beam that had fallen across the doorway and made his way through the building with ease, pointing out various structures or weak places to avoid. After just a few minutes they stopped abruptly, and after looking around carefully said in a whisper, "Here we are, our meeting place."

Obi-Wan watched as a couple of wide floorboards were pulled up by the stranger and stairs appeared beneath, leading down below the building into a dark expanse of nothingness.

Obi-Wan found himself being led down the stairs and around several corners, he was surprised to discover that the only reason he had not yet lost his guide was due to the fact that he could use the Force to keep a tentative idea on where they were. Otherwise he would have been completely lost by now.

Suddenly Obi-Wan found himself stepping into a room brightly lit with torches and lamps. He blinked quickly, waiting for his eyes to readjust. When he could finally see again he was stunned to find himself surrounded by close to twenty-five beings, a multitude of ages, sex and race, all of which were pointing some sort of weapon at him.

Realizing that to fight, while probably resulting in a win, would be working against his goal. Obi-Wan very slowly raised his hands into the air and looked around, waiting for someone to lower a weapon.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Readers: I am looking for a beta reader. My former beta disappeared and I haven't heard from her in over a year. I've been "beta'd" through something like Chapter 8 or 10, but I have almost 50 chapters in total. If you're interested in being my beta send me a PM and let me know.

**Requirements:** be able to provide feedback and constructive criticism on grammar, sentence structure, vocabulary (I would appreciate someone with an extensive vocabulary because occasionally I get stuck using the same words over and over and feedback is awesome) and plot holes. Most Important: TIME! I would appreciate someone who can get back to me within 48 hours of receiving a chapter so as not to keep the readers waiting. And of course, you can't spoil it for future readers. :)

**Advantages: **The usual advantages, including getting all the chapters well in advance!

**Chapter 5:**

**Same Time…In Coruscant**

_Slash, parry, spin, cut, slash, flip, block_

Anakin's thoughts were focused solely on the sparring match against Garen. It had been over a month since Obi-Wan had left and his Apprentice was getting edgy. All of his fidgeting was routinely worked out by a duel with his master-by-proxy, and normally it helped to calm him. But as each day passed and no word came from his Master, the ability to block everything else out and work the boy into exhaustion was getting harder.

Garen found after a few days that Anakin's obsessive worrying left him unable to rest. Soon Garen had made it a part of their regular routine to spar vigorously before bedtime, so that Anakin would fall asleep almost as soon as his body hit the pillow, though the sleep was often restless. Garen was noticing that each day it seemed to get more difficult to work Anakin into a state that would allow him to sleep, but today was exceptionally hard. Anakin just wouldn't tire, yet his mind was definitely not on the match.

Willow watched from the sidelines under the pretence of studying her Mechanics for Beginners datapad. Garen had insisted that she take Mechanics and other classes on starships and the workings of them. He wanted to make sure she was competent enough to be able to take care of herself should the matter arise. She found it fascinating to a point, but when one had to study the workings of an engine from a datapad, her mind tended to wander. And this day presented a great excuse. She was fascinated by how well Garen and Anakin seemed to spar, especially Padawan Anakin. He could hold up his own against her master for close to an hour, and still had the stamina and determination to continue. Granted the goal wasn't so much to win, as it was to work Anakin until he was too exhausted to continue, but even so, she was impressed.

Willow seemed to be the only one who didn't notice Anakin's lack of focus, though. Garen could see it, and Anakin was struggling against it constantly. At every other parry his mind was going through ways in which Obi-Wan might be hurt, and if his thoughts weren't on that, they were on how to get out of Garen's extra watchful eye and sneak off to find his Master. The Apprentice was just going over a particularly ingenious and detailed plan which involved drugging Master Garen and putting Willow into a force induced sleep, when Garen's saber hit his with such force that he found himself on the ground, at the wrong end of his opponent's lightsaber.

"I concede." He panted; surprised he'd been caught so unaware.

Garen nodded and tossed him a towel that Willow had brought over. "It won't work by the way." Garen said nonchalantly, "I can siphon out most sleeping drugs, and I've been teaching Willow to resist a Force-sleep for weeks. She's pretty good at it by now." He looked back at Anakin's surprised face, "But just to be safe, I'll make sure to start making you taste all the food first for me." He winked at the indignant look on the boys face, "Come on, you'll need sleep."

"I'm not tired, Master Garen." Anakin said, following him out of the room.

"What am I to do to get you to sleep? Shove a suppository down your throat?" At the boy's grimace Garen sighed, "Get some sleep Anakin, please."

Anakin sighed, "I'll try."

Deciding that now was not the best time to quote Master Yoda's sayings on the word 'try', Garen nodded at his own apprentice and the trio headed back toward their respective quarters, each lost in their own thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Telos: three months after meeting the stranger**

Obi-Wan stared, unseeing, at the papers stretched out before him for what seemed like the millionth time. No matter how many times he started at the blueprints, he couldn't seem to figure out a proper way to get in.

His thoughts drifted back to the day, three months before, when he had followed the stranger into this underground hideout. So much had happened since then. The people of La Resistance, which was what they called themselves, had been wary and suspicious at first, unwilling to give up the secrets and information they held about Xanatos. But after several weeks of patiently trying, he had finally won their trust.

The cloaked figure who had led Obi-Wan here in the first place had turned out to be the leader of La Resistance. On the first day, surrounded by the rest of them and held at gunpoint, he had been shocked to see the figure remove the hood to reveal the face of a teenage girl. She couldn't have been more than three years older than Anakin, perhaps four, but she had an odd sense of maturity about her that comes with hardship and not with age. The others were years older than her. Maija, as she was called, was the youngest of the group, but they followed her without complaint, and their respect was obvious. Maija had treated him fairly, but refused to give him the information he wanted until the rest of her group had agreed that he was trustworthy.

Obi-Wan learned quickly that her loyalty was to those supporting her, and it was a loyalty so strong it could not be shaken. He had discovered this a week after he'd joined with them.

"_Maija!" Obi-Wan called out, following the young woman as she walked past the table where he sat, idly staring at the wall. He had been sitting here for days already, and had yet to have received any of the promised information. "Maija, I wish a word with you!" _

_She turned and looked at him, "There is too much for me to do, I cannot waste time by sitting here and talking." She said dismissively, turning to leave. "If you wish a word, you'll have to follow along. I have duties to attend to." _

_Obi-Wan followed her, unabashed by her tone. "Maija, it has been a week now. A week and yet I still haven't received any information. Information I might remind you, that was promised to me. When do I get what I asked for?"_

_Maija had stopped walking to kneel beside a stack of crates. "The rest of the group has doubts about your loyalties and your trustfulness. I wait until I have their approval." She pulled the lid off one and started removing blankets and food._

"_Their approval? I cannot sit by doing nothing and wait for the time at which your people decide that I am safe. There is a delicate and very important mission that I must accomplish, and the sooner, the better. If I cannot get help from you, I'll have to leave and find my help elsewhere."_

_No sooner had Obi-Wan spoken then Maija had whirled around, her red hair whipping behind her. "You can't leave! Not now that you know about us, and where we are! But, if you want to earn their trust sooner, then help us!" She shoved the items she was holding into his arms. "Here, carry these." Pulling open another crate she removed a few other items before walking through another doorway and into a small room that Obi-Wan had never seen before._

_Inside, it was quiet except for the whimpering of a young girl, around two standard years old. The Jedi Master looked around, heart aching at the site. Before him were six or seven children, huddled in small groups and in corners. _

"_What is this place?" he asked, following Maija to a small group in the far corner. _

"_This is where we keep our young while we are working. It looks barbaric, but most of them are ill, or severely malnourished, and we try and have an adult in here as often as possible. There is a lock on the door for their safety. There are two entrances into this room." she said, nodding toward the far wall, "If we are discovered, we can lock this door, and allow our children to escape through the second door, which takes them into a back alleyway. There, if they stick together, they have a better chance of surviving."_

_Maija's words were quiet, whispered, as she took the provisions Obi-Wan held and gave them to the children in turn. The last group contained the whimpering two year old, and a boy, close to four years of age, huddled closely together. With extra tenderness Maija lifted the youngest child into her arms, wrapping her tightly in a blanket and kissing her cheek before doing the same with the older._

"_These are mine." She said, rising to her feet. "Indica is the little one. The other is Rogue." _

"_Yours?" Obi-Wan had given a start. _

_She nodded then, "Yes, mine. I was 15 when Rogue was born. And 17 with Indica. They are my babies, my life, and they are why I fight Xanatos so."_

The memory was a hard one, particularly because Indica had fallen ill shortly after, and the only Medical Centers that were not used by Xanatos for human testing of new drugs, were incapable of caring for the young girl. Obi-Wan spent many hours sitting with her, pouring the Force into her, until she was stable enough to survive. It was shortly after that, seeing his dedication to the children, the rest of the group had declared him worthy. They never knew what Obi-Wan had done for the child, and he never volunteered the information, but the girl had survived, and to Obi-Wan, that was the important part.

As soon as the decision was reached, Maija had rushed into the room where he was storing away extra food, and thrust papers into his hands.

"_What is this?" Obi-Wan asked, looking from Maija's glittering eyes to the papers in his hand, and back again._

"_Information." She panted, grinning widely, "Information on Xanatos. All we have. And blueprints. Of his headquarters. He spends most of his time there. An inside informant gave these to us, but we've yet to find a weakness. You can help. I know you can!"_

That was three weeks ago. And still Obi-Wan had yet to find a way to breach the building stealthily. He looked again at the papers and went over the exits in his head. They were memorized by now, as were the difficulties of each.

A sound at the doorway caught his attention and he looked up, surprised to see someone entering the room. It was late, nearing two in the morning, and he had not expected to meet anyone.

"Yes?"

"Have you decided on a way?" The man in the doorway asked, his muscular body filling the frame. Had Obi-Wan not been a Jedi, he may have found the man intimidating, but instead he merely found him to be another person to contend with.

"No. There are not many choices, and all are difficult to breach without causing an alert. I'll need more time."

"There is no more time. Maija says we will go tomorrow. We are ready, our weapons have arrived, and our group has grown considerably in the past few months."

"Tomorrow?" Obi-Wan exclaimed, jumping to his feet, "We can't go tomorrow. It takes preparation before we can attack!"

"Preparation that has been going on for two weeks while you stare at those papers. You must choose a way tonight." He stopped before leaving the room and turned back, face drawn and tight, "There are rumors." He spoke in a hushed voice, "Rumors that Xanatos is getting suspicious. We must act before he does if we want to succeed." And with that he walked out, leaving Obi-Wan alone once again.

The Jedi Master stared down at his papers, mind racing. He only had a few hours to make his decision. A decision that would decide the fate of the people he had grown to care for, and the fate of his mission here as a Jedi.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

All was dark in the Jedi Temple, the only light coming from the luminescent bulbs shining dimly in the halls. Anakin crept along silently, his footsteps making no sound on the tile floors. Master Garen was out for a few hours, a meeting with Master Yoda, and Willow had succumbed to Anakin's Force induced sleep easily.

"Garen overestimates the ability of his Padawan." Anakin murmured to himself. "She was out in an instant. Weak minded child. They're all weak minded at that age. Innocent and naïve." His thoughts wandered back to when he was Willow's age. At the age of eleven Anakin had only been at the Temple for two years, having spent the first nine years of his life as a slave. These children knew nothing of pain or harm, and many times Anakin found that innocence only made a mind easier to overpower.

Garen would be out until late this evening, and Willow wouldn't come out of the Force sleep for several hours, leaving Anakin free to sneak into the hanger without anyone noticing. There were always ships available, it wouldn't be hard for the mechanic that he was to hijack a ship and get out. The difficult part would be to find Obi-Wan when he got to where he was going.

The fifteen year old had done his research on Xanatos and hadn't been able to find much. The public archives held very little information, only that he was a previous student who had left the Order, along with a few other tidbits of personal information. Very little else was available, and so Anakin had resorted to searching through the flight plans filed on the day his Master left. There were only two ships that had left that day. One to Kashyyyk, and the other to Telos. It wasn't hard for Anakin to decipher that, since public record listed Xanatos' home planet as Telos, it would be the more likely of the two places for Obi-Wan to be going.

As Anakin entered the hanger he let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. It should be easy from here. He chose a quick ship and started the ignition sequence. Just as the ship started to power up, there was a strange sound, and the engines suddenly died. With frustration he climbed out and chose the next ship over, unwilling to waste time trying to fix it. Only to discover that this one was faulty also. He was just about to try another when he heard a voice from the shadows.

He turned to see Garen Muln stepping out into the dim light. "Need some help kid?"

Anakin sighed, frustration welling up inside him, "How'd you know?"

"I told you, I'm teaching Willow to resist a Force-induced sleep. Your lovely job only lasted a few minutes before she recovered and called my com. Gave me just enough time while you were checking the flight records to disable these ships." Garen's teasing smile disappeared, "I promised your Master you would be here when he got back and I don't plan on breaking that promise."

"He's in trouble Master Garen, I can feel it, and you should know this! He's your best friend, aren't you even worried at all? It's been months. _Months! _And no contact either. Not even a message saying he arrived. Am I the only one in this damn temple who cares?" Anakin couldn't decide whether he wanted to scream or cry he was so frustrated.

_Aren't you even worried at all? _The words struck Garen with such force he had to pause for a moment to recollect himself, "Yes, I'm worried about him, but this is Obi-Wan's battle. And what he wants is for you to remain safe, which is exactly why you're staying here. If something does happen to Obi-Wan, I'm not going to be the one responsible for the death of his Padawan too. Obi-Wan would never forgive me if I let you leave and something happened to you."

"You don't want to be responsible for _my_ death, but you'll leave him to fight this man by himself? So you won't be responsible for me, but you will be the one to allow him to not only die, but die alone?" Anakin spat the words out with anger lacing each word.

Garen's calm façade suddenly disappeared as he faced the irate youth. "Do _not_ hold me accountable for your master's decisions. Obi-Wan is a grown man, he can make his own choices. You, however, are still under his tutelage, and until you are knighted you must abide by his wishes. And currently his wish is for you to stay here, out of danger's way, and in my charge." He looked at Anakin hard, "Now, let's return to our quarters and get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow," Garen glanced at the cruisers Anakin had unsuccessfully tried to take and his impish grin appeared for a moment, "I believe some extra lessons on hotwiring starships are necessary. If you're going to steal a ship, you've got to know what you're doing."

Anakin sighed again and followed Garen from the hanger, still fuming over their conversation, as well as Garen's ability to tease about the situation. While Anakin followed Garen back to their quarters his mind raced, already working on another plan to escape the Temple and save his Master.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Beads of sweat trickled down Obi-Wan's face as he tirelessly dodged the blaster bolts aimed so precisely at both his colleagues and himself. He longed to pull his lightsaber from where it was hidden in his cloak, but dared not reveal his true identity yet. Those he had worked so hard to gain the trust of, would never understand his reasons for lying to them, and so he settled for dodging shots; and shooting back, the blaster feeling alien in his hands. It had been several hours since they started their mission to gain entrance into the building, but just as Obi-Wan had predicted, no entrance was without its tribulations.

The path they had chosen, an underwater passageway that led into the basement of Xanatos' headquarters, had led them straight into a mob of guards waiting for them. They had been stopped approximately half way through the tunnel, the water up to their knees in some places. Obi-Wan's colleagues were fighting well; so far there were very few wounded, but they weren't Jedi, nor did they possess Jedi abilities, and so they wouldn't be able to keep it up forever.

Maija had used her com-link to call for backup and it was only a matter of minutes before they would arrive and help those already there. Personally, Obi-Wan didn't think they would last very long; most were starting to tire and their movements slowed with either exhaustion or injury. He was just getting ready to mention something to Maija about sending the first wave of people out, when a large blast further down the tunnel caught his attention.

"What was that?" Maija shouted from where she crouched in the water, using an old barrel as a shield.

"Sounded like an explosive of some sort. Whatever it was, it couldn't have been good that's for sure! Do we have any people down there?" Obi-Wan called back, dodging another blaster bolt.

Maija didn't answer, only pulled out her com-link and demanded an update from the advance party. No answer came.

"Report! Advance party report!" Maija shouted, her voice becoming raw. She turned to Obi-Wan, eyes fearful, "No one's there. We've got to get up there and see what's going on."

The Jedi hesitated, knowing that going on without either backup or rest could be fatal. "We need to wait for the others to arrive."

"We don't have time for that!" Maija argued. "If you won't come with me then I'll go alone!"

Obi-Wan sighed at her stubbornness, briefly wondering if she was somehow related to his apprentice before nodding. "Fine let's go then."

In another, much less dangerous, part of the building, Xanatos deCrion stood in his primary office, back to the door, looking out the large window at the seemingly peaceful streets before him. There was no indication of the battle raging beneath the building. He had long ago learned of the rebellion forming against his rule, but he had underestimated them at the time.

The rebellion had started with student organizations and protests, and Xanatos had felt that a group of teenagers could do him no harm. Now however, the rebellion was more than just teenage pep rallies, but a group of people looking to actually attack him. Not that he feared they would succeed, he was sure of his guards, and held little faith in a group started and trained by teenagers, but he knew that he had to bring it to a quick stop.

As Xanatos gazed out the window, one of the supervising guards quietly stepped into the office and bowed deeply to the former Jedi's back.

"You summoned?"

"Yes, Mekel. Report on the rebels' attack." Xanatos replied, never turning from the window.

"Our guards are doing well, my Lord. None of the rebels have managed to get through our defenses in the tunnels as of yet. We are holding our position well."

"Good. See to it that no one manages to get through. It would look very well bad for you, Mekel, if your men were to let through a group of poorly trained rebels led by mere children. And we wouldn't want that, now would we, Captain?"

Captain Mekel, could hear the sneer in Xanatos' voice, even if he couldn't see it, and he trembled at the sound. Lord deCrion, as he demanded to be called, was a powerful person on the planet of Telos, and Mekel had seen many of his superiors ruthlessly disposed of for even the most insignificant mistakes. He did not wish to suffer the same fate.

"Of course, my Lord. No one will get through. My men are well trained." Mekel replied.

"Very good."

Mekel turned to leave but was stopped by Xanatos' voice, "Oh, and Mekel?"

"Yes, my Lord?"

"See if you can find their leader. I would be most pleased if he were brought to me."

"Yes, my Lord. I will do my best."

Mekel bowed again before leaving to issue out new orders that anyone who could be captured was to be, and Xanatos allowed himself a small smile as he turned to watch the man leave.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

"Why do you do it?"

Anakin raised his head and looked at the eleven year old sitting across from him. "What?"

"Why do you do it?" Willow repeated. "Defy my Master and yours too. Aren't we supposed to obey our masters at all times?"

Anakin sighed. How was he supposed to explain to an eleven year old Padawan why he continually attempted to defy those he had sworn obedience to? He didn't even have an answer for himself, just a feeling that what he was doing was right.

"Well?" Willow pressed again, her eleven year old curiosity getting the best of her.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you the dangers of impatience?" Anakin attempted to steer the conversation away from the topic of his disobedience.

She nodded, unabashed, "But I want to know!"

Anakin couldn't help but laugh. "Alright, alright. Let me see if I can explain this to you. Say that Master Garen had to go on a dangerous mission alone, and he told you to stay here because it wasn't safe for you to go. How would you feel?"

"I'd be sad that he was leaving me, but I would stay because it's always best to do what Master says." Willow replied, with innocence that only a child could have.

"Yes, yes I'm sure," he waved off her answer. "But have you ever had a feeling that the Force was telling you something? A warning from the Force?" Willow nodded and Anakin continued, "So, if the Force was telling you that your master was in a lot of trouble, that he was hurt, perhaps, or even worse, and it was warning you that if you didn't go save him, that he might not ever come back – would you follow the Force, or would you follow your Master?"

The younger Jedi bit her lower lip, thinking hard. She had not thought of it it like that before. "But won't you get in trouble for going?" She finally asked.

Anakin noticed the switch of the conversation from the hypothetical situation over to his own personal situation. "I'm sure Master Obi-Wan will be most displeased with my disobedience. Master Garen too. But if I have to spend the rest of my life scrubbing temple floors and mediating, I'll do it – if it means keeping him safe. If it wasn't for my master I wouldn't even _be _a Jedi. I'd be a slave on a desert planet. I owe him my life – "

"And your obedience," Garen said, interrupting Anakin's speech as he entered the room. He gave Anakin a hard look, "Don't be filling my Padawan's head with reasons why she ought to disobey me. If I was in Obi-Wan's place, I would have done the same thing.

"But Master!" Willow jumped up from her seat, "Anakin says Master Obi-Wan is in trouble. He might …" she dropped her voice, "he might _die_. We have to help him."

Before Garen could reply Anakin spoke up, his voice thick with emotion, "Master Garen – if it were _your_ master in danger, you would go. I know you would. You're his best friend. Why aren't you trying to help him? He's going to die. Ican _feel_ it."

Garen opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. He was torn between loyalty to the promise he made, and the need to help a friend. And the guilt that smothered him kept him from answering Anakin's question, or looking at either apprentice in the eye. Instead he turned away to hide his own fear, indecisiveness and the shame that filled his entire being. If he didn't help – Garen felt that he alone would be responsible for his friend's death.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: **

In the years that would follow this particular mission, Obi-Wan would often look back and wonder what would have happened, how things might have been different, if he hadn't followed Maija down the tunnel.

Until then, he had done very well in shielding his presence from Xanatos. But they had headed down the tunnel and walked right into a trap. The guards had set it up perfectly, and Obi-Wan had been concentrating so hard on keeping his presence a secret he didn't hear the warning until too late.

They had just taken care of the remaining three or four guards in that portion of the tunnel, and Maija was beginning to think they might just make it through this ordeal and into the main building, when they rounded a bend and all hell broke lose. Barrels and crates exploded all around them. Mines had been planted strategically in the area, and bits of shrapnel and sharp wood pieces from the crates flew everywhere, embedding themselves into their skin. Many were sharp enough to penetrate their clothing.

Obi-Wan's quick reflexes saved them both. He threw Maija to the floor, his body shielding hers. When the smoke finally cleared and he managed to roll off the girl he gasped from the pain in his back and arms. It was only several minutes later that he realized he had unintentionally dropped his shields in the attempt to save them. Obi-Wan slammed them back into place but it was too late, and he knew it. If Xanatos, or any Force sensitive for that matter, was anywhere nearby, they would know of Obi-Wan's arrival. He was just about to comment dryly on how the day could not possibly get any worse, when footsteps approached and fifteen or twenty men surrounded them, guns pointed at their heads.

"On your feet, scum. This rebellion is over for you."

In an upper floor of the building, Xanatos stiffened and whirled about, startled at the unexpected burst he felt in the Force. That was a force signature he hadn't felt in a long time, yet he recognized it almost immediately. He also felt the pain that accompanied the burst, and he knew that his arch-rival was hurt.

Xanatos allowed himself a grim smile. "Ah my dear Obi-Wan, you've returned at last. I'm going to enjoy this a great deal."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: **

In another part of the galaxy, someone else felt the burst of pain as well.

When Obi-Wan's shields dropped, they dropped in every way – including those which inhibited Anakin from picking up on anything through their bond. Anakin was sparring with one of his friends when suddenly their training bond, which had remained comatose since Obi-Wan's departure, flooded with an exhausting rush of emotion and pain. The sudden sensation startled Anakin and he stumbled, falling hard onto his knees. It only lasted a moment before the bond was abruptly closed off again, leaving only silence where moments before there had been screaming.

It was a matter of seconds before Anakin was on his feet, rushing from the room and down the hall.

Garen was under the belly of a star cruiser when he was surprised by Anakin running frantically into the hangar.

"Master Garen!" Anakin shouted as he ran across the room, "Master Garen!"

Garen pulled out from the ship in time to have his arms full of a trembling Padawan. He had never seen Anakin this visibly upset, especially not in this manner. Generally Anakin kept his emotions, aside from his anger, in check and hidden away, and the fact that the boy was shaking and appeared to be near to tears, in his arms created great concern for the older Jedi.

"Anakin, what happened? What's wrong?" Garen asked, sending soothing waves to the boy. The waves meant to calm and comfort were rejected by Anakin with a vengeance, although Garen was sure it wasn't a conscious effort.

"He's hurt! He's in trouble!"

"Who?" Garen asked, though he thought he already knew, and dreaded having his suspicions confirmed.

"My Master!" Anakin choked out. "He's been hurt! He dropped his shields, just for a few moments, and it felt as though our whole bond was encompassed in pain. It's bad, he's really hurt. Master would never completely drop his shields intentionally – they were all gone, like they were shattered. And now he's gone again and I can't even feel anything!"

Garen couldn't speak, the same guilt from earlier flooding over him again, because he hadn't tried to help Obi-Wan before anything had happened.

"Go back to my quarters." Garen finally said, his voice quiet and strangely gruff.

Anakin's head snapped up and he stared at Garen with astonishment, "What?"

"Go back to my quarters and meditate. Wait for me there."

"Meditate? You tell me to meditate when my master may be _dying_?" Anakin was too shocked to even yell.

"Anakin, trust me today. Do as I tell you. I will be there shortly. I have … things to attend to – and then I will be there. Go now."

For once Anakin didn't argue with an order he disagreed with. Something in Garen's tone kept him from speaking, and he only nodded before turning, still wiping stray tears from his eyes.

Garen watched him for a brief moment before he turned. He had much to do and a very short amount of time to do it in.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: **

Obi-Wan's head was bent, eyes closed, chin resting on his chest. He didn't have the energy to hold it upright.

He figured it had been several hours since they had been captured. Though, after re-thinking the situation, he realized it was closer to a day, somewhere around eighteen hours at least. They had received no food or water during that period. And they hadn't eaten much during the several days before their capture, either. A steady dripping of water seemed to beat steadily with the throbbing of his head, serving as a reminder of how dehydrated his body was. Obi-Wan sighed and opened his eyes. He had been attempting to meditate but his headache kept him from concentrating, and Maija's emotions, which were being broadcast very loudly, didn't help at all.

"Calm yourself Maija." Obi-Wan said without lifting his head. "You're giving me a headache."

She looked over from where she was sitting and stopped her restless fidgeting.

"Sorry. But this is bad, you know. We won't get out of here alive. Xanatos doesn't deal lightly with those who rebel against him."

"Patience. We just need to have patience. You must reserve your strength by resting, not by complaining and shouting at the guards."

Maija shook her head, disbelieving. "Your optimism is nauseating, you know that?"

Obi-Wan looked up finally and smiled slightly, "My apprentice says the same thing."

"Apprentice?"

The Jedi Master nearly smacked himself. The dehydration must be getting to him. He'd slipped and let out information about his true identity, though admittedly it was not much to go by. Obi-Wan looked away from her and shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine, go back into your shell and hide. That's what you've been doing since you've been here - hiding information and not telling us anything. We help you, and you don't bother to even tell us what your purpose is here. Just some secret mission that requires information about the great Xanatos DeCrion, and nothing else. What are you? Some sort of assassin or something?"

Maija's voice held a contempt that made Obi-Wan flinch, but he didn't answer. There was no response he could give without showing how completely untruthful he had been.

He didn't need to respond though, because at that moment Xanatos himself chose to enter the cell.

"Ah, the leader of the rebellion group. How good of you to drop in and visit me. You'll soon learn why no one rebels against Xanatos DeCrion."

The scorn was undeniable in his voice, but he turned his attention to the other occupant of the room, "And _you_. Imagine my surprise when I found out that you were here! You did an exceptional job of shielding yourself. But you messed up, and now you have the honor of enjoying my hospitality. How good it is to see the great Obi-Wan Kenobi again." Xanatos' voice dripped with sarcasm.

Next to Obi-Wan, Maija shivered with the comprehension that Xanatos and Obi-Wan had a long and dark history.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: **

Willow watched silently from the doorway of her room as Anakin struggled to reach the stage of serenity that was needed for proper meditation. She didn't know what had upset him so badly, only knew that he had stormed into the quarters an hour or so earlier without bothering to knock, and had collapsed onto the couch in a frustrated heap. Moments after, Garen had commed her and asked to speak to Anakin. She didn't hear the conversation, but afterwards Anakin had moved to the corner of the room and remained there, attempting to meditate.

The young apprentice was fascinated with Anakin. Everything about him seemed to go against the Jedi teachings and defy normality. But while Anakin was often rebuked for his lack of patience, and his anger, so close to the surface, he was also one of the most talented Jedi Padawans in the whole temple, and everyone knew it.

Ever since she was young, Willow could remember the name 'Anakin Skywalker' and the association it had with the "Chosen One". There was always something he was doing that astounded everyone else. Whether it was being the oldest child to come to the Temple, or one of the youngest to become a Padawan, or first to complete his tasks, or the youngest to win a saber tournament; he was constantly ahead of everyone. He had always been held up on some sort of pedestal, and now, as Willow looked on, she wondered if the pedestal hadn't been a little too high.

She was surprised when Anakin looked up from his spot in the corner and his eyes met hers.

"It is." He said quietly, answering her unspoken question. She stared at him in shock before he continued, "You were broadcasting. You need to learn to shield better." He turned away again. Before Willow could recover from her shock Garen walked into the room and Anakin was on his feet.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Garen replied.

"I came to you about my Master and you brush me aside, tell me to meditate and that you'll be along shortly because you have matters to attend to first. Well, what's going on?"

Garen cast a sharp glance at Anakin, "Mind your place, Anakin. I understand you are upset but that is no excuse for disrespect."

Only after Anakin conceded the point with a bow of his head, and a mumbled apology did Garen continue. "Unfortunately I couldn't get things worked out the way I wanted. I went to see the Council, but they refuse to release the details regarding Obi-Wan's mission to you, and have forbidden me to give you the information. Nor do they find it necessary to send someone after him. Damn bureaucracy."

"So now what?"

"That, young Skywalker, is up to you."

"What does that mean?" Anakin asked, becoming frustrated with the lack of information.

"It means that tonight Willow and I are going to be out practicing her katas late in the gym. I am going to put this datapad from the Council on my desk with orders for you not to touch it and then I am going to turn off my commlink. I'm not going to tell you that my personal security code is ZVF541. I am also not going to tell you that the hangar is scheduled to under go security maintenance tonight and that for a brief thirty minutes around 2300 hours, all security alarms will be shut down and reset." Garen glanced sideways at the boy. "Do you understand now?"

Anakin stared in a mixture of shock and relief and finally managed to speak, "Yes Master, I understand."

Garen nodded. "Good." He glanced at the chrono on the wall. "Alright, Willow, grab your things so that we can go to the gym. Anakin we'll be gone for a couple of hours, probably until around 2400 or so."

Anakin only nodded. He was coming out of the shock and trying to figure out what the best route was for getting to Telos quickly, and what he should bring with him.

"Anakin, one last thing. Xanatos is not a man to be taken lightly. He is extremely dangerous. He nearly killed Obi-Wan more than once. Be careful young one. May the Force be with you."

"Yes Master Muln, I will be careful. Don't worry, I will bring Obi-Wan home safely."

Garen nodded and turned back to his Apprentice, who was watching the proceedings with awe. "Come along Willow."

And then they were gone, leaving Anakin to rush about to pack and read up on information that he would need for his illegal mission, all in the short hour that he had left before the security check proceeded.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: **

Obi-Wan watched in disgust as Maija was dragged in and dropped on the cell floor. From his count they had been hauling her out of the room every day for the past week, and afterwards they dragged her back in, bruised and bloody. Yesterday she'd been unconscious for nearly the whole day, only waking up for a few hours, before they took her out again. Xanatos was making good on his promise to make her miserable for her rebellion.

One by one other members of the rebellion had been caught and brought in. And one by one they'd been killed in front of Maija and Obi-Wan. Maija was ready to go insane, and Obi-Wan … all he could do was try not to gag at the sight of their ruthless murders, and pray to the Force, that if he escaped he would be able to stop their faces from haunting him at night. He blamed himself in part for their deaths, knowing that if he had completed his mission Xanatos wouldn't have been anywhere near.

The idea of escape circled in and out of Obi-Wan's mind. He knew that it was nearly impossible to get away. Xanatos kept the building under tight security, and he kept Obi-Wan injected with a strong Force-suppressant. Strong enough that it left Obi-Wan feeling nauseated for several hours afterwards, and gave him a throbbing headache that never went away.

The amount of food and water Xanatos provided was minimal, and wasn't ever clean. Obi-Wan calculated there were at least five or six different types of parasites in the water, and it was difficult to discern what the food was meant to be. It had to be one of the worst situations he'd been in yet. Even as an apprentice, following Qui-Gon and his less than reputable informants had never landed him in a situation quite as dire as this one. Although, he did have to admit to himself that he had never really expected to return from this alive, and while the thought was true, it didn't do much to alleviate his mood.

Obi-Wan had yet to tell Maija everything about his true identity. As she was unconscious so often, he didn't need to. When she was conscious, however, she wasn't lucid enough to ask about his strange past or connection to Xanatos.

Xanatos hadn't yet returned to the cell. Obi-Wan figured that he was leaving him there to suffer for awhile.

The death of innocents was cruelty enough for now.

The one thing that Obi-Wan could be thankful for was that Anakin wasn't in the situation with him, and wouldn't be anywhere near when … if … he died.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: **

The temple was in an uproar. While running inventory, one of the security droids had happened to realize that one of the ships from the hangar was missing and no flight plan had been scheduled for the ship. It was soon discovered that the only time it could have taken off was during the security shutdown timeframe. The Jedi, masters and padawans alike, were in shock that someone would have stolen a ship. No Jedi had done such a thing before.

It didn't take the Council long to discover that it must have been Anakin and they immediately had Garen and Willow called before them. The oldest of the Master-Padawan pair was perfectly calm as they waited outside the Council Chambers to be announced, in a great contrast to his fidgeting Padawan.

"Willow," Garen spoke without looking down at the young girl, "You must calm yourself. There is absolutely nothing to be anxious about."

Willow stared at him for a moment before bursting out, "But Master! You broke a direct order from the council! You could be expelled for that!"

"It's all a matter of perspective, Young One." Garen grinned slightly. "Besides, they won't expel me. I'm the best mechanic and the best pilot they've got. What would they do without me?" He asked humorously. Garen's friends, had they been there, would have immediately recognized the jest as Garen's way of coping with his own anxiety. However, his apprentice had not yet been around him long enough to understand this, yet.

Willow solemn face became grave. "Master you're not taking this seriously! You're going to get in trouble someday. It's not right to defy the Council."

"And you are going to get in trouble if you do not learn to hold your tongue, young Padawan. You ought to not question my actions. At the tender age of eleven, Willow, I do not think you have enough knowledge of the galaxy to even begin to lecture me on what is right and what is wrong," Garen rebuked.

Willow started at his stern voice and bowed her head, "Yes Master, my apologies. It was not my place."

Garen nodded in acceptance. "See that you remember that in the future, Young One." He didn't have time to say more because at that moment the Council doors opened and the attending Padawan informed them the Council was ready to see them.

The Jedi pair entered the room and bowed, waiting to be addressed. They didn't have to wait for long.

"Master Muln, would you care to explain the disappearance of Padawan Skywalker?" Mace said, his stern eyes boring into the pair. Garen was unaffected by the intimidating look, unlike his Padawan, who was so distraught she was nearly shaking.

"It appears Anakin has taken one of the ships in the hangar and has left the Temple. Most likely in search of his Master."

"That," Mace replied scathingly, "we already know. I was hoping for more enlightenment from you part."

Garen shrugged. "I don't know much else, Masters."

The response earned him a series of rapid fire questions from the Council member.

"Where were you when Anakin disappeared?"

"Practicing katas with Willow in the gym."

"And where was your charge?"

"Anakin? He was in my quarters."

"You left him _alone_?" Mace's voice took on an incredulous tone.

"What do you mean left him alone? He's a fifteen year old Jedi Apprentice! A Jedi Apprentice whose Master was sent on a solo mission. I'm not babysitting a crèche child. I am temporary guardian and trainer of a very able-bodied Padawan. Of course I left him alone," Garen snapped back.

"Why was nothing done in order to prevent Skywalker from leaving? A better eye should have been kept on him." Another master spoke this time; Ki-Adi Mundi.

"You can't blame me for his escape. Perhaps if a search and rescue mission for his Master hadn't been denied, he would not have found reason to disobey orders and leave." Garen's voice held just enough respect to keep him from sounding completely insolent, but everyone in the room felt the underlying insubordination.

Willow's head jerked up and stared at her master in shock. She couldn't believe he had spoken in such a manner to the Council. It made her question her master, not because she felt she knew more than he, but because she worried about what would happen to her if he were to be reprimanded for his actions. Would that make her the recipient of an official reprimand herself, being Garen's Apprentice? Or would there be a possibility of being removed from her status as his Padawan? She didn't know, and she was angry with her Master for putting them both in that position.

"So you blame us for Anakin's decision," Mace said, after the initial shock of Garen's words had died down. "But how did he get hold of the information he required to find Master Kenobi? The majority of the information he would have needed on this mission was only available through two sources: the secure database, of which he has no access." He paused and stared at Garen intently. "And you, Master Muln."

Garen nodded, "I'm aware of that. I left the data pad containing the information on my desk, and Anakin must have come across it and read it." His voice was nonchalant. Willow could only stare.

"And the security code, Master Muln?"

"Anakin is a technological genius. He could probably break through the code in a matter of minutes. I certainly wouldn't put it past him." Garen replied.

At this Willow gave a visible start and stared, gaping, at her master. He was lying, bold face lying, to the Jedi Council. Well, technically with his wording, one could argue that they weren't quite lies, but that was from a certain point of view. One she was sure wouldn't be shared by the Masters. By now she was sure he was going to be expelled and she along with him.

Her reaction to Garen's words did not go unnoticed by the rest of the council. Mace thought briefly for a moment before turning his attention to her.

"Do you have something you wish to say, Padawan Teisman?" Mace asked.

Willow took a second before she realized that she was being spoken to. Very rarely was her surname used, as it was difficult to pronounce, and her instructors and her own master had always preferred her first name. When she realized that it was she who was being addressed, and no longer her Master, she was shocked and her stomach twisted in nervous knots.

"Master Windu, I –" She glanced at Garen briefly, saw his eyes on her, and shook her head. "No Master, I have nothing to say."

Mace studied her for a few moments. "Do you understand, Padawan Teisman that the Council could order for you to be questioned, and you would be required to answer those questions?"

Willow swallowed and whispered, "Yes, Master."

"And you understand that it is against the Jedi Code for a Padawan to lie to a Master?"

"Yes, Master Windu."

"Then perhaps you could explain to us why you seem so appalled by your Master's words."

Her eyes darted from Mace to Garen, and back again several times. Garen's gaze was steady on her, never wavering. She couldn't tell what his eyes were portraying, and he gave her no sense of what to do. She felt completely lost as to which action to take.

"Master, I –" she paused and closed her mouth, unsure of what to say. If she spoke the truth, she would be going against her own Master and he would be at the mercy of the Council, perhaps with very serious consequences. If she lied, she would be in the same situation Garen was, and she wasn't as adept at twisting her words around as he was. They would surely know she spoke untruths. Not to mention that was an action that could result in immediate and permanent dismissal from the order.

Finally she responded in the only fashion she felt safe. "My duty is to my Master and I will follow him where ever he takes me." It was not an answer to the question.

"That is not an answer, Padawan," Ki Adi Mundi responded.

She bit her lip and repeated again, "I apologize to the council, but my duty is to my Master."

After pressed a third time and receiving the same answer, Mace gave up. "I see that we shall get no where. It would do no good to threaten to censure the two of you for answers, I'm sure. Until Padawan Skywalker's exact whereabouts are discovered and a team can be sent to retrieve him, you are both restricted to the Temple. We may need you again. Dismissed."

Garen and Willow bowed briefly before leaving the room.

Neither spoke during the walk back to their quarters, they were too busy digesting the situation. Garen was surprised at Willow's response to the Council. He knew that she disagreed with his actions – her disapproval flowed through their bond openly – perhaps that was why he never expected her to defy the Council as she did.

Willow was having just as much trouble coping with her actions. She was in a state of disbelief that she had reacted in such a way. Even more so, she was disturbed with her Master's behavior. Covering his plotting with Anakin in a manner that appeared so close to lying was just beyond her comprehension.

Once back in their quarters Willow watched as Garen removed his cloak and retreated to his quarters to put it away. When he returned to the Common Rooms he found Willow standing in the same place, her eyes following his movement. It was obvious she had something on her mind, and he didn't need to the Force to tell him what it was.

After pouring two glasses of muja juice, he sat down on the couch in the main room and held a glass out to her.

"Come, join me, Willow."

The young girl accepted the glass silently and sat on the couch, facing her mentor. She kept silent, waiting for him to speak. After taking a drink and settling himself in comfortably on the couch, Garen finally spoke.

"You are disturbed, young one. It is no doubt about our meeting with the Council. Would you care to talk about it?"

Willow's eyes flashed for a brief fraction of a second before speaking, her voice was strained. "It is not my place to question your actions, Master, as you reminded me earlier today."

"You're right. It isn't your place to question my actions. However, you will never be punished for expressing your feelings or opinions. As long as it's done in a respectful manner, of course. And, Willow, after a meeting like we were just in, where the Council singled you out for questioning, I'm sure you are a bit shaken."

The girl nodded. "Yes, Master. I never expected Master Windu to begin questioning me. I thought I was there just because you were. I never thought I'd be called upon."

Garen smiled. "You will find that the Council has a habit of doing things that you do not expect. Especially when you broadcast so openly the kind of dismay that you did today. It seems your shields need some work."

Willow blushed. "I'm sorry, Master. I didn't mean to cause us more trouble. I was just surprised that you . . ." here her voice trailed off and she looked away.

"Surprised that I what? That I appeared to be lying to be the Council?"

Willow ducked her head. Lying seemed like such a strong word. "Uh, yes, Master." She whispered.

"And why does this concern you?" Garen questioned.

Once again Willow was surprised by her Master. What did he mean, _why_ did this concern her? Wasn't that obvious?

"B-because Master, because to lie to the Council is a serious offense! They could – I mean – you could – they could _expel _you!"

Garen nodded, his face serious though his eyes twinkled just slightly.

"I see. Well, you need not worry yourself there little one. While, in theory, the Council could very well expel me, they would not. They know, just as you do, that I was not telling all that I knew. And they also knew that I was not directly lying to them either. Did you notice they never ordered me to tell?" Willow nodded and Garen continued, "For disobeying a direct order they would have to take disciplinary action, and they wanted to avoid such a thing. It is not often you will find the Council expelling Jedi, especially when the reasoning behind the action is merely a case of following the heart. Master Yoda is a strong advocate of such things. There are not enough Jedi Knights out there, Willow … not enough to be randomly dismissing members from the order for minor infractions."

It seemed to Willow that her Master was making very light of a situation that ought to be considered much more seriously. He was explaining away his behavior with the excuse that the Council couldn't dismiss him because of a lack of Jedi. However, Willow also acknowledged that Garen was her Master, and ultimately responsible for his own actions, and he was much wiser than she. If he said that he wasn't going to get himself into trouble she would just have to believe him.

"Yes, Master. I understand." She replied obediently, though she didn't quite.

"Are you alright, Little One?" He asked, referring to her paler than normal face, and befuddled expression.

Willow smiled at the use of the nickname and nodded, "Yes Master. I will be anyway. Just a bit overwhelmed."

Garen nodded, "Perhaps then you should head to bed after your juice is finished. Some rest would be good for you."

"Yes, Master. Um, Master?"

"Yes Willow?"

"Will Anakin be alright?" She asked, looking up at him with big, round eyes.

Garen's stomach twisted at the same question he had been contemplating himself, and he shook his head slightly, "I'm not sure, Little One. I hope so. For both his sake, and Obi-Wan's."

"Is Xanatos a very evil man?" she pressed.

"Xanatos is a former Jedi, as you know, who has turned to the dark side. So yes, he is an evil person. He can be very dangerous. That's why Obi-Wan needs help."

"Is he a _Sith_?" Willow asked, her voice hushed.

"No," Garen smiled a little. "No, thank goodness. He is not a Sith. At least, not as far as any of us know. Now, no more questions and off to bed. We have a long few days ahead of us I think. Being restricted to the Temple, as we apparently are, means we'll have plenty of time to work on your training. And I think you could sorely use some experience working on hyperdrive units."

Willow gave a dramatic sigh before smiling slightly and nodding, "Yes, Master. Good night."

"Good night, Willow. Sleep well."

Garen watched from his place on the couch as Willow gathered her things and retired to her room. Only after she was asleep did he lean back and allow himself a deep sigh. He had no idea of what type of situation Anakin was in, and had the distinct feeling that in the end there would be someone who was not going to be thanking him for letting the boy go. He only prayed that at least one, if not both, of the Master-Padawan team returned from this fool-hearty mission.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: **

When Anakin arrived on Telos he wasn't surprised that he was unable to pick up on his Master's signature clearly in the Force. Naturally, if Xanatos was Force-sensitive and had been trained at the Temple, he would be able to sense Obi-Wan's presence, and so the Master would most likely have shielded upon his arrival. However, while Anakin could tell that Obi-Wan was somewhere on planet, Anakin's awareness of his Master seemed fuzzy and unclear, a completely unnatural feeling for the younger Jedi.

There was something about the haziness of Obi-Wan's signature that seemed uncomfortably familiar, and Anakin thought back to a time, several months previously. In the name of being prepared, Obi-Wan had put Anakin through a series of training exercises that had left Anakin shaken, but with a much better understanding of some of the evils in the Universe which could potentially prove very harmful, if not fatal, to a Jedi.

"_Master? What is that?" Anakin asked suspiciously as Obi-Wan pulled out two vials of liquid from an inner pocket of his cloak._

_The two Jedi were in one of the smaller training rooms in the Temple, one designed for practicing use of the Force, rather than sparring or combat techniques. Anakin felt he had long before mastered just about every technique he could possibly learn about Force manipulation and couldn't understand what they were doing here. _

"_Patience, my young Apprentice." Obi-Wan replied, and he began to empty the small pack he had brought along. Careful he laid out the items side by side. Alongside the vials, he placed a syringe, a strange collar with a clasp, and a few other odd utensils. Anakin noticed that his Master seemed to be slightly repulsed by the items in the bag, and stepped away quickly after he'd laid them out. _

"_Master?" He asked curiously._

"_Anakin, there are people in this universe who do not like the Jedi." Obi-Wan began. _

_Anakin nodded. This he had experienced more than once firsthand. _

"_There are items that have been created, which can harm a Jedi worse than any beating or imprisonment might."_

"_How is that?" Anakin asked, with his eyes still on the row of unfamiliar objects._

"_There are things, Young One, that have the capacity to strip a Jedi's ability to use the Force." _

_Anakin head jerked up and he stared at Obi-Wan with wide eyes. _

"_What?" He had heard rumor of such things, but never had he ever seen them used before. The thought alone made him sick. He couldn't imagine being without the Force. _

_Obi-Wan only nodded. "Yes. And in order to prepare you for this, should you ever find yourself in the imprisonment of a person who possesses such items, we are going to have a very intense training session today. I wanted to wait until I felt you were both physically and mentally ready for such an exercise. Now that you have turned fifteen, the Council will be sending us on more difficult missions. And I want you prepared for the worst, should it happen." _

_Obi-Wan's voice held a trace of sympathy for the pain he was about to cause his Apprentice. He could remember the exact same lesson that Qui-Gon had given him, just before his 15__th__ birthday, and he knew that it was a lesson that Anakin would never in his life forget._

"_Master, are you saying what I think you're saying?" _

"_What is that, Padawan?"_

"_Are you going to _use _those on me?" Anakin asked, tilting his chin toward the bench. _

_Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, I'm going to deprive you of your ability to use the Force for a short while." He paused as Anakin's eyes widened and the boy started to shake his head._

"_Master, I – " Anakin stepped back a couple steps, "Master, I don't think I need that lesson." He stated, taking another step back._

"_Anakin, the very fact that you don't think you need it, is testimony that you do. Now come back over here." Obi-Wan kept his voice sympathetic. As a Padawan years ago, he had the same type of reaction that his own apprentice was having. _

"_Master, honestly, I don't think that's necessary." Anakin repeated. At this Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows and gestured for Anakin to return to his place beside his Master. _

_Anakin, noticing his arguments weren't working, decided to try a different approach, "Obi-Wan, really, I don't think I'm ready for such a trial."_

_Obi-Wan nodded in understanding. "Anakin, I know that you are apprehensive. It is a frightening thing to lose the Force. However, it is imperative that you understand what it will feel like by willingly going through such an ordeal before you are forced into it. Force forbid you actually have to experience such a thing, but if you do I want you to be prepared. You must trust me. I will not put you through anything that I will not willingly go through myself. Before I ask you to do anything, I will do it myself. Do you trust me, Padawan?" _

_Anakin paused only momentarily before nodding. "Yes, Master. I trust you with my life."_

"_Then come here, Padawan." The words were firm, yet spoken softly. Anakin realized that he did not have to go if he felt he could not properly complete such an assignment, yet he also realized that he would be in contradiction with his statement that he did indeed trust his master. After a moments hesitation he stepped forward and took his place beside Obi-Wan. _

"_I'm ready, Master." _

_Obi-Wan nodded and the exercise began. _

During that particular training event, Anakin had performed exercises while wearing a Force-restricting collar. Later that afternoon he had been required to experience the effects of being injected with a mild force-repellent. They had been grueling exercises, but they had taught Anakin some very important lessons. And everything that he subjected Anakin to, Obi-Wan did himself first.

Anakin could still remember the look of pain that had passed over Obi-Wan's face as the Force suppressant had been injected into the Jedi Master's blood stream. They had notified the Healers Ward beforehand, in case something were to go wrong, but the entire event had still frightened Anakin tremendously, especially when he'd felt Obi-Wan's signature become fuzzy and dim.

"_Master! Master what's wrong? Why can't I feel you clearly?" Anakin had exclaimed, grabbing Obi-Wan's arm._

_Obi-Wan was sitting on the bench, his head bowed slightly as he felt the Force slowly dissipate from him. This type of lesson was the hardest to learn, and the hardest to teach. It was particularly awful because they couldn't just stop the serum should things get out of hand; it had to run its course. But however terrible the experience, it was imperative that Anakin have an understanding of the workings of such things, and be prepared should he ever be subjected to them in the future._

"_It's the suppressant, Anakin," Obi-Wan had said, his breathing slightly labored. "You must learn to recognize my signature, even if it is muted or fuzzy. There may be a day when I am not clear to you, and one of our lives may depend upon it. Your lesson is to reach out and to _touch _me with the force. Find me, and attempt to make contact. It will be difficult, particularly because I can recognize very little of what you are doing. You have an hour and a half before the serum wears off." Anakin nodded, and Obi-Wan continued with a slight bit of humor, "And please do not fail, Padawan, I don't wish to repeat this exercise again." _

The humor had been lost on Anakin as he had studied Obi-Wan's face. Beads of sweat had broken out, and his breathing was shallow. The Master closed his eyes and leaned his head back and waited.

And Anakin had begun to practice. It took him the entire hour and a half, but at the very end, just as the serum began to wear off, he was able to latch onto Obi-Wan's signature and send a strong shove, which Obi-Wan could just barely sense, but it had been enough.

Comparing his current situation to that exercise, Anakin began to wonder if Obi-Wan hadn't been injected with some sort of Force-repellent while on Telos. The signature he felt now was very similar to how his Master's had felt months ago. But to reach him would take time, and he was sure that the suppressant that Xanatos would be using would be a much stronger one than they had used for training. It would be nearly impossible to make Obi-Wan recognize he was here. For a brief moment the boy panicked, but then he remembered back to the feeling of the suppressant overtaking his body…

_Several hours later, Obi-Wan had recovered from the injection enough to properly inject Anakin and help him through the exercise. He stood beside Anakin and watched as the boy closed his eyes and centered himself. _

"_Anakin, I can't prepare you for what this is going to feel like. There are no words to describe the feeling. Physically, the serum has no effect on your body, yet at the same time this will appear to be more pain than you've experienced in your entire life. The loss of the Force may feel painful the first few times one is injected with such serum, but there is no physical ailment on your body. You may feel ill from the injection. You must center yourself, even if you cannot feel the Force. Keep your head on you and be rational. If you need me, I am right here and will not leave you. This _will _wear off between one and two hours. Understand?" _

_The boy only nodded and pulled up his sleeve so Obi-Wan could administer the injection. In a matter of seconds Anakin's head began to feel heavy and his vision swam. A few minutes more and he had doubled over, gasping as the Force was forcibly ripped from him. All presences became mute and he found that his entire body seemed to weigh thirty times what it did before. Just lifting his arm became a difficult task. Vaguely he was aware of Obi-Wan speaking to him through the fog that had enveloped his mind._

"_Just breathe Anakin. Deep breaths. Sit up … careful, not too quick. That's right, keep breathing. Concentrate. Center yourself." Obi-Wan continued to repeat himself until Anakin registered his words and the Master had watched as the boy struggled to obey him. Obi-Wan ached to reach down and pull the boy up to a sitting position and help him, but dared not. Anakin had to make it through himself. _

_It was then that the nausea had hit, and Anakin had spent the next twenty minutes being violently ill, but after he recovered from that, he was able to maintain a reasonable amount of control. For a short while he had panicked, when his vision had blurred a second time, and Obi-Wan's signature seemed to disappear completely. His heart had raced, his body shaking, and he had nearly asked for an antidote, though he knew that even if one existed, Obi-Wan would never give it to him. But he had come to after a short while and regained his senses and was able to concentrate on keeping his emotions and his body under control. He hadn't been able to complete any exercises, he was unable to even stand for more than a very short period of time, but he had passed the exercise._

Thinking about it made Anakin shudder, and he realized he had to find Obi-Wan. If he was currently injected with a Force suppressant, it certainly wasn't going to be mild such as the one they had used in training. And the idea of his Master being in such pain was extremely bothersome to the Apprentice.

Anakin settled down in his ship, where he'd hidden it outside the outskirts of the city, and began to center himself and reach out for his Master. It would surely take time, especially since he wasn't sure of Obi-Wan's exact location, but he _would_ find him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: **

It was very late at night when Obi-Wan felt it. At first it felt no more than a pinprick, but then it occurred a second time, and this time Obi-Wan was quite sure that he felt someone pushing at him. It was minuscule, as though someone was using just their pinkie finger, but it gradually grew, until he could be sure that someone was out there and had managed to latch onto his signature, giving him a full shove. Obi-Wan's eyes grew wide as he contemplated what it could mean. There was only one person who should be able to grasp his signature well enough to have any sort of contact while he was in such a befuddled state, and that one person was supposedly several days travel away on Coruscant.

If this meant what he thought it did …

Obi-Wan clenched his hands into tight fists.

_If Garen told him how to find me … If he let the boy leave the Temple and come after me … I swear I'll kill him! _

Obi-Wan's thoughts swam as his entire being was filled with a strange feeling of distress and helplessness he hadn't felt since he was a boy.

_I swear … if Anakin disobeyed my orders … _His thoughts trailed off and he lowered his head so that his chin rested on his chest.

"Obi-Wan?" Maija's soft voice penetrated his thoughts. It was the first time in a long time that she'd been conscious for more than a few moments.

He didn't lift his head, just closed his eyes and spoke quietly, "Yes, Maija?"

"Something's bothering you."

"What, you mean besides being held captive and having to watch innocent people suffer and die?"

If Maija had been stronger she might have rolled her eyes, but as it was she couldn't do much more than talk. "Be serious, Obi-Wan," she whispered.

Obi-Wan sighed and resigned himself to the fact that he would have to reveal to Maija the truth about who he was and what he doing here. Continuing to lie was beginning to wear on him. This wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation, but he had very little choice in the matter. "My name," he began, "Is Obi-Wan Kenobi. That you already know." Maija nodded and he continued, "What you don't know is why I'm here on Telos, what my profession is, or my connection to Xanatos."

Again Maija nodded.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath before saying, "I'm a Jedi Knight, from the Jedi Temple on Coruscant."

"You're _what_?" Maija asked, raising herself up onto one arm as high as her feeble state would allow.

"A Jedi Knight."

"You … you're … but you … " Maija stuttered before blurting out, "why are you _here_?"

"I was sent to Telos on a mission. Many years ago, before I was ever an apprentice, a Jedi Apprentice left the path of the Jedi. He was thought to have died about eighteen years ago. However, information given to the Jedi not too long ago indicated that this wayward Apprentice was still alive, and perhaps hiding out here on Telos. My mission here was to bring him back to Coruscant to stand trial for his misdeeds."

"Xanatos." Maija breathed quietly.

Before Obi-Wan could give his affirmation the door to the cell swung open and there, standing in the doorway, was the man himself.

"Ah, I see you're talking about me. I've arrived just in time," Xanatos sneered, stepping lightly into the room. "So, the magnificent Jedi was sent on a mission to apprehend me. I'm so flattered. You know it must be important and dangerous if they send the poster boy for the Jedi after me." He turned towards Obi-Wan, "That's what you are, aren't you? The Jedi Poster Boy? Best Knight in the order they say. And now look at you. Chained, drugged, and without the Force. Pitiful!" Xanatos spat at Obi-Wan. "If you're the best, Kenobi, I'd hate the see what the rest of them are like."

"You haven't won, Xanatos." Obi-Wan replied, managing to hold onto a sliver of calm.

"Oh, but I think I have. I've done my research. You were sent here alone, and without that dear boy of yours. It's a suicide mission. They want you to succeed but they don't expect you to. So when you don't return, who will they send? No one. Because none are as good as you, and where you have failed, so will the others. Even the Jedi are afraid of me now."

Obi-Wan struggled against the anger that burned inside him. Without the Force to call on, controlling his emotions was difficult. Xanatos was wrong, he had to be. The Jedi would never lose to one man turned dark.

_Overconfidence has always been Xanatos' weakness. You must remember that, and use it when it is to your advantage. _The thought came out of nowhere, and Obi-Wan could vaguely remember Qui-Gon saying it to him, when they had tracked and fought Xanatos close to sixteen years previously. It would be his ally now, his only advantage.

"The Jedi do not fear you Xanatos. They never have. One day you shall lose, and the Jedi shall bring you to justice."

Violently, Xanatos backhanded Obi-Wan. As the ring on Xanatos' right hand cut through Obi-Wan's lip, it left a trail of blood across his cheek. Obi-Wan gasped at the initial shock, having not been able to sense it coming, and then took a couple seconds to recover. He spit blood out of his mouth and turned to look at Xanatos again. His enemy's face was close to his, rage evident throughout his features.

"Pitiful. Pathetic. Is _this_ what the great Qui-Gon Jinn left behind? A pathetic boy who can't even capture _me_, a Jedi who never completed his training? You are a disgrace, just as Qui-Gon was."

"Do not speak ill of Qui-Gon. How dare you even utter his name after what you did to him!" Obi-Wan snapped, finally giving in to his frustration. Sleep exhaustion, hunger and dehydration were finally taking their toll on the Knight. Not to mention an inability to access the Force for such a prolonged period of time, and a growing worry for his Apprentice.

Xanatos continued, seemingly ignorant of Obi-Wan's words. "And after all he did for you, taking in and training a poor urchin he never wanted! What he would say if he could see you now?"

"That's not true," Obi-Wan rasped, but even as he spoke, feelings of childhood insecurity began to creep up on him. "Qui-Gon and I had our difficulties, but I was never the pity case you make me out to be. Any distance and trouble we had at the beginning of our relationship had nothing to do with me. It was because of you, Xanatos, because of what you did to him. But he let go, and was made stronger because of it."

"I'm not sure how you even made it to be a Jedi Knight anyway," Xanatos continued. "You certainly never deserved it. After all, you did just as much to that dear old Master of ours as I ever did. You betrayed him too. Betrayed him for a bunch of kids on a backwater planet somewhere. At least I was sticking with family when I left Qui-Gon. You, however, you tormented him and hurt him just as badly as I ever did, more so in fact. You, Obi-Wan Kenobi, are no better than I."

"That's not true!" Obi-Wan shouted, finally losing his temper. "I came back, I repented for my mistakes. Qui-Gon forgave me. I am nothing like you! I fought for peace and justice on Melida/Daan, you stood up for evil and all that was wrong. The past is completed Xanatos, and soon you will be completed as well!"

It was perhaps a foolish decision to argue, because Xanatos retaliated. He landed a strong punch to Obi-Wan's stomach and as the Knight was doubled over Xanatos cuffed him hard, twice, on the right side of the head, leaving another cut from his ring near Obi-Wan's right eye.

As Obi-Wan gasped and spat blood on the floor Xanatos leaned close enough to whisper into Obi-Wan's ear so that only he could hear. "You are wrong Kenobi. The Jedi shall never have me. And even if they do, I shall make sure you are ruined long before they ever take me away. I shall torture, torment and murder innocents before your eyes. Children, and those you care about. Maija too. You shall suffer a million times over, until you are begging for me to take your life. And then, it will have only begun. Because after all that, I will take away from you the very thing you hold most dear. I shall destroy your final mission from your Master, the boy that you seem to care so much for. And then, when that is finished, when you have failed Qui-Gon once and for all – I _may_ let you die."

And as Obi-Wan fought against the chains that held him in place, Xanatos straightened, and walked from the room, an evil laugh echoing back from the hall.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: **

Anakin pulled out of his meditation, weak but satisfied. He'd managed to reach his Master. It had been extremely difficult. Obi-Wan's signature was muted, but after several hours work, his goal had been accomplished. The Padawan pulled himself to his feet and was surprised at how badly he shook; he wasn't aware of how much effort it would take to reach out to Obi-Wan.

"At least he knows I'm here," Anakin said to himself. "He knows that help has come. Now I just have to find out where he is."

The Padawan managed to pull himself into one of the large pilot seats and slowly let his muscles relax. Part of him was anxious to get out and find Obi-Wan, his desire to save his Master so strong that he nearly tore from the ship, wanting to run blindly into the city and find him. However, the logical side of him won out and he forced his mind and body to calm. He knew he would need a few hours rest, and some time to come up with a plan, rather than simply going blundering around the city.

Anakin knew very little about the man who was holding his Master captive. Xanatos' information was sealed in the Council Archives, and the little he had found was of no use to him. He knew that Xanatos had once trained as a Jedi Padawan, and that he had turned to the darkside. His home planet was here on Telos, and Xanatos' father been a high, well-to-do official here at one point. It would be logical to assume that Xanatos may have taken over his father's duties, assuming that Xanatos knew that much about his father.

But that information was easy to find out. The Temple children were taken from their families at young ages, but they were not completely kept in the dark about their heritage. Information on a Jedi's home planet and parents was public record in the Jedi Archives. However, the children were discouraged from attachments or contact with family until they were deemed ready to deal with such an event. It would have been easy for Xanatos to have known about his father, and who he was. And if Xanatos had left the Jedi during his Padawanship, it would be reasonable for him to have gone straight to his father.

Anakin shook his head and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the chair. He had to stop thinking about Xanatos and where he would be, and get a couple of hours sleep before he started out on his mission. The young Jedi had the distinct feeling that it wasn't going to be an easy task.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

Once Anakin had rested, he ventured out into the city and found, just as Obi-Wan had, that Xanatos was not as difficult to locate as he had originally assumed he would be. However, no one really seemed to want to discuss the man, or the likeliness of him holding someone hostage. Anakin was finding himself extremely frustrated, because it seemed that no matter what he did, or what he asked, he wasn't getting any answers.

Once the citizens of Telos had reluctantly pointed out where he could find Xanatos, Anakin had decided to pretend to casually stroll by and take a look at the place himself, to get an idea of the best way in. However, he soon found there was no _best _way in. For that matter, there was no way in at all, unless, of course, you had an appointment or invitation. The building was heavily guarded, with extremely advanced alarm systems; the best that money could buy. Xanatos had systems Anakin had never heard of before, things that most criminals would kill for, and Xanatos appeared to have done just that. From what Anakin could tell, he wouldn't be able to get more than a couple of feet in before he'd be surrounded.

For the next few days Anakin made a habit of walking by the complex, both during the morning rush to work and the evening rush back home again. He was determined to find a way in, or exploit one of the weaknesses in the security, assuming he could find one.

It was during one of these walks that Anakin had the misfortune, or perhaps fortune depending on one's point of view, of meeting Zer'em.

Anakin had been shuffling with his cloak drawn tight around him, hood up to cover his face, and head bent, doing his best to resemble the downtrodden look of the Telosians heading home from a long day of work. It would be his third day passing by, and so far he had been successful in not drawing any attention to himself. Which was why he was surprised when he felt a strong hand grab his forearm and pull him off the path.

The road was crowded at this time of day, as most citizens were heading home from work, and so Anakin didn't dare fight back at the risk of drawing too much unwanted attention from the other people, and the guards nearby.

It was only a few moments before he found himself in an alleyway, staring up at a very large, dark skinned man. He released Anakin's arm.

The stranger was very well built, and Anakin figured that even with the Force on his side, he wouldn't want to have to contend with this man; it was apparent that he could more than hold his own. Anakin would have a decent chance of winning a fight, but he'd come out pretty beaten up for all it was worth, he was sure. So he kept still and didn't say anything. A fact that would have shocked his Master, had he been there to watch. As it was, Anakin very rarely kept still, and an even rarer feat was when he kept his mouth shut.

"You've been asking too many questions," The man said gruffly. He easily towered over Anakin by a good foot and a half, and the young Jedi found himself slightly intimidated.

"I don't know what you mean," Anakin began. "I'm just on my way home from work. It's been a long day and –"

He was cut off by a low growl emitting from deep within the man's throat. "Don't play me for stupid; we make it our business to know when people are asking questions. And _you_ are asking too many. You're about to get yourself killed. You've been surveying his residence for days, and asking people about him and other people. They're going to find out. They have spies everywhere. And then you'll disappear, just like the other one did. Go back where you came from, kid. You're a whole heck of a lot safer there than wandering around here."

"Like the other one did? Who?" Anakin asked, ignoring the implication that he ought to leave the planet.

The man raised his arm, waving it in frustration as he spoke. "The other one who came asking all sorts of questions about Xanatos. He was going to help us, but then they were caught, and now we've dwindled away to almost nothing. There is only a handful left now."

"Who are you? What do you mean "we"?"

"I am Zer'em. We are a resistance group, against Xanatos and his rule. Since Maija's disappearance I have taken the role as leader. We were planning an attack, a coup d'état to overthrow him. He came along and offered to help us in exchange for our information on Xanatos, and a way to infiltrate the building. They carried out an attack but were captured. Walked straight into a trap." He paused and shook his head sadly, his dark hair falling over his face. He brushed it aside and continued. "We don't know what became of them. They're either dead, or captives. They've begun to hunt us down, tracking us one by one and eliminating the group."

"And this man, who is he, what is his name?" Anakin pressed.

Zer'em studied Anakin carefully, scrutinizing the teen. After a moment he must have decided Anakin was trustworthy because he answered. "He called himself Obi-Wan."

Anakin's eyes widened and he drew a quick breath. He hadn't quite expected that answer, but before Anakin could respond he was interrupted by the sound of footsteps, and two armed guards appeared in the alley.

"You there! Stop!"

Zer'em spoke quickly before turning to run. "Leave, get off planet. Whatever your desire here, it's not worth it!"

The guards shouted again, and one took off after Zer'em, aiming his blaster pistol at the man's back. The second one turned to Anakin and without warning jabbed his stomach with an electro-jabber. Anakin doubled over, collapsing to the ground, and attempted to fight as his arms were cuffed.

"What are you doing?" Anakin managed to ask between the spasms that racked his nerves.

"You were seen fraternizing with a known and wanted member of the resistance. You're to be brought in for questioning and interrogation," the guard replied.

"This is a mistake! He grabbed me and pulled me back here, not the other way around. It wasn't even my choice to talk to him. Let me go, you have no evidence against me. I've done nothing wrong." Anakin struggled against his binders, knowing that if he didn't get away now; his chances at saving Obi-Wan would almost be eliminated.

The guard growled and brought the electro-jabber down roughly on Anakin's stomach again.

"Shut up and stay still, scum."

He brought the blunt end of the jabber down on Anakin's head, and the boy found the world suddenly black as he dropped into unconsciousness.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Xanatos DeCrion sat at his desk, sipping a glass of very delicate wine, and couldn't help but smile. Who would have thought he could be so lucky! His guards had brought in a young boy, whom they suspected of being an aide to the resistance.

But as soon as Xanatos had seen him, he had known exactly who the boy was. If the clothes and the braid hadn't given it away, he positively reeked of Jedi filth, not to mention Obi-Wan's teaching. Xanatos smiled as he thought back to their earlier exchange.

_Anakin was bound, and his limbs rendered immobile from several violent attacks with an electro-jabber. Xanatos had nearly fallen over with shock when he saw the boy dragged into his office. This wasn't just any child, and certainly wasn't any resistance member. This was the Apprentice to Obi-Wan Kenobi. He promptly dismissed the guards with a sharp command and casually walked around the prisoner, examining him thoughtfully. _

"_So, the Padawan of the great Obi-Wan Kenobi has come to rescue his Master, has he? I thought you would, but I didn't realize that it would be so easy to catch you. Obi-Wan isn't nearly the Master Qui-Gon was. Either that or you're a terrible example of his teachings. Whichever is case, the Jedi are growing terribly slack." _

"_Who are you?" Anakin asked, following Xanatos' every movement with his eyes. _

"_Who am I? Don't you know?" Xanatos replied in mock shock and hurt._

"_Should I?" Anakin asked._

"_Yes, seeing as how I'm the reason you're on this planet," Xanatos sneered._

_Anakin's eyes widened and he stared. "Xanatos DeCrion?" _

"_The one and only. And you, my young apprentice, are bathing in the beauties of my hospitality now." _

"_I'm not your apprentice," Anakin snapped, "And your hospitality leaves much to be desired." _

_Xanatos chuckled here, though the laughter never reached his eyes. "Oh I know you're not my apprentice … at least not yet. But you'll soon realize that there is so much I could teach you in comparison to your pitiful Master. Perhaps if I had been your teacher, you could have managed to escape this little escapade." _

"_I seriously doubt that." _

"_You doubt that you could have escaped this tiny incident? You doubt yourself too much. I've heard stories of you, the Chosen One. The one to bring Balance to the Force. You would do well under my tutelage." _

"_Somehow I doubt they meant for me to join up with the likes of you. I think my purpose is to _defeat_ the evils of the universe," he spat._

_Before Anakin could blink Xanatos had rounded on him and landed a sharp kick to the boy's ribs, followed by several cuffs to the side of his head, which made his vision blur. As Anakin coughed and struggled to regain his breath from the violent attack, Xanatos straightened his cloak and then spoke. _

"_Mind your manners boy, or you may find yourself on the receiving end of some unfortunate events." _

_With that said, Xanatos summoned his guards again and ordered Anakin to be removed. _

"_Give him a good lesson in manners, and then take him to the cell with the other one." He turned to Anakin and grinned with an evil smile that made Anakin's stomach flip. "I'm sure your dear Master will be thrilled to see you again." _

Xanatos took another thoughtful sip of his wine. This was indeed a most productive day. He not only had the opportunity to exact revenge on his arch nemesis, the possibility of a new protégé had also arisen. Or else he would have fun breaking him in the process.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: **

Obi-Wan raised his head slowly as the door to their cell was opened. It had been several days since the door had been unlocked, leaving them in complete darkness. The intensity of the light streaming in from the hall made his eyes ache and he had to look away. When he looked back up, he half expected to see Xanatos standing in the door way, but was surprised instead to see the guards dragging in another prisoner. He groaned slightly.

_Not another execution, Force, _please _not another execution! _

Xanatos had become more ruthless, executing any and all prisoners before Obi-Wan, some of whom Obi-Wan knew not to be members of the resistance. But Xanatos refused to reason. He seemed to find amusement in the brutal murders, and in the pain it caused Obi-Wan. That was why the Jedi Master was even more shocked to find the new prisoner being chained to the wall adjacent to Obi-Wan. However, as the guards moved away to leave, Obi-Wan realized why the prisoner was being left in that particular spot.

Anakin groaned as his arms were raised above his head and his wrists thrust into binders. He could only be thankful that the chains attaching him to the wall allowed him to remain on the floor. He wasn't sure his legs could hold him after the beating he'd just been through. His eyes had not yet adjusted to the darkness when the guards left, locking the door behind them and blocking out all light. His chin fell to his chest and the Apprentice sighed. This was not what he had been expecting when he came to Telos.

"Anakin?"

The young Jedi looked up with a start, surprised that he hadn't noticed the other occupants of the room before now. Anakin groaned again. He recognized the voice that called him. Obi-Wan was going to kill him!

"Master?"

"What are you _doing _here?" Obi-Wan ground out. He struggled to remain calm.

"I sensed trouble, Master; I knew that you needed help," Anakin replied heavily. His head hurt too much to be having this conversation.

"I don't need your help, Anakin. I gave you specific orders; you were to remain on Coruscant!" Obi-Wan was abnormally aggravated. Generally speaking, the Jedi Master did not get angry. However, he was concerned for Anakin's safety now that the boy was in captivity as well, and he found his worry coming out as anger.

Anakin started at his master's words. "Master!" Anakin's voice cracked as he shouted, his voice raw, "You're in prison! You're drugged, shackled, and you're not getting away anytime soon, you do _not _have this situation under control. You need help!"

Obi-Wan glared as his disobedient Padawan, and ground out in an icy tone, "You gave your word to me that you would not, under any circumstances, seek me out! Now I have your welfare to worry about as well. I cannot properly complete my mission here if I am focused on my errant apprentice."

Anakin flinched. "That's not fair!" Anakin shouted. "I came to help, Master and you're calling me a burden. You're being completely unreasonable!" His voice cracked and he coughed painfully.

"You will be mindful of your place, Padawan!" Obi-Wan snapped. Anakin looked away, revealing a large gash on the side of his head in the process, and Obi-Wan's tone softened. "You are injured." Anakin nodded in reply. Obi-Wan sighed. "I'm sorry, Anakin," Obi-Wan said. His words carried a dual meaning, and his Apprentice understood that; Obi-Wan was apologizing for both the wound, and his harsh words spoken moments before.

Anakin shrugged before raising his head again. "Master? Why does Xanatos hate you so much? I can feel it in him, the hatred and the anger. What happened?"

This time it was Obi-Wan's turn to look away. "That, my apprentice, is a very long story."

Anakin gave a bleak smile. "I think we have the time, Master. We're not going anywhere, anytime soon."

Obi-Wan sighed and nodded, "I suppose you're right, and you deserve to know." He paused for a few moments to collect his thoughts. "Xanatos was once a Jedi, as I have already told you. He was Qui-Gon Jinn's apprentice, before me. During his last mission with Qui-Gon, they came here to Telos, and Xanatos discovered, and was sucked into, the powerful and corrupted life his father was leading here. A revolt broke out. I don't know all the details, but Qui-Gon ended up killing Xanatos' father to save the people of Telos and end their civil war. Xanatos and Qui-Gon fought. Qui-Gon won, but he left Xanatos, unable to kill him.

"Years later, Xanatos came back for revenge. Throughout my apprenticeship to Qui-Gon, we often came up against Xanatos during our missions. It seemed he was somehow involved in a great many evils. During one of our missions, Xanatos died. Or at least, that's what we had supposed. I watched him jump into an acid pit, preferring to die rather than be captured by Qui-Gon. Recently the Council received word that he may have been alive and hiding out on Telos. And you know the rest of the story."

From the other side of the room Maija's shifted slightly, and spoke for the first time since Anakin entered the room. "How did he survive the acid?" she asked.

Anakin looked stunned to see the woman in the cell, and he looked at Obi-Wan for explanation.

Obi-Wan answered Maija first. "I don't know. I've been going through the situations over and over in my head and I cannot figure it out." He nodded to his Padawan, "This is Anakin, my Apprentice. Anakin, this is Maija. She's the leader of the resistance."

The two stared at each other in silence for a moment before nodding an acknowledgement. It was silent in the cell for several minutes after that, each lost in their own thoughts.

"So, what's your plan Master?" Anakin asked quietly.

"Survival."

"Survival? What's that mean?"

"It means, Padawan, that I do not have any other plan for escape. Right now, my goal is just to survive. Perhaps someone will come to our aid. You did manage to procure the Council's permission before coming, I presume?" Obi-Wan paused as Anakin averted his eyes. "Padawan?"

Anakin shook his head slightly, "Not quite, Master."

"Not quite? But they do know that you are here, correct?" When Anakin didn't answer Obi-Wan gave a frustrated sound and lay his head back against the wall. "Let me see if I understand this situation - you stole a ship and sought me out with no back up, no information, and no plan?"

Anakin's voice was strained as he answered, "It appears that way, Master." He was mildly surprised at being chastised for his actions. Obi-Wan told him on a regular basis that he needed to pay more attention to the Force and what it whispered to him. The Apprentice was positive that the Force had been screaming at him to come to his Master's aid. And now he was being scolded for following its call.

Although, when he thought rationally about the situation, he acknowledged that he shouldn't be too surprised. He couldn't have expected Obi-Wan to be pleased that he'd wound up in chains and as Xanatos' captive. The situation certainly hadn't been helped by his arrival. Especially since Xanatos knew who he was, and seemed to think that he would make a good Apprentice to the dark man. Anakin chose not to disclose that information to his Master right away, knowing it would only distress the man more, and give him even more reason to scold him later.

Anakin watched as his Master struggled to find his center. He was obviously displeased with the Apprentice's arrival here on Telos. The younger Jedi was contemplating something to say that might make their situation seem a bit less glum, when his thoughts were interrupted by the door swinging open. The prisoners looked up, Anakin in surprise, and the others in expectation.

"Ah, my dear Anakin, enjoying my hospitality are we?" Xanatos asked, stepping forward to stand in front of the boy. The smile on his face was cold and cruel and Anakin found his stomach twisting at the sight. The boy turned his face to the right, choosing to look at the wall rather than face his captor. The action caused a bark of laughter to erupt from Xanatos, albeit a cruel one.

"So you're ignoring me now, little Apprentice? I think you'll change your mind once you see what I have in store for you." With a sudden change of mood Xanatos brought back his arm and backhanded Anakin on the right cheek. Anakin's face jerked around, forcing him to look into the eyes of his captor.

Xanatos sneered. "Much better. Look at your elders when you're being spoken to. I would have thought Obi-Wan would have taught you better manners than that."

"Leave him be, Xanatos," Obi-Wan spoke up. "Your problem is with me, not my Apprentice."

Xanatos turned to Obi-Wan, "You don't appear to be in any position to be demanding things." He turned back to Anakin.

The boy started to turn away again but Xanatos bent down, and grabbed his chin roughly, keeping his gaze fixed forward. "You'll come around, little Apprentice. After a few weeks with me and my interrogation sessions… you'll be _begging _for a reprieve." He let go of the younger Jedi's face and roughly patted his cheek before straightening and turning on his heel.

"I'm warning you Xanatos, leave my Padawan alone!"

"Or you'll do what?" Xanatos brought his knee up sharply into Obi-Wan's stomach. He sneered as Obi-Wan gasped. "As I said, you are in no position to demand anything." He turned to glance back at Anakin, "Your Apprentice, however, can ease the suffering of you and hundreds of others."

Obi-Wan started at these words and gave Xanatos a measured look. "How is that?"

"All he must do is join me as _my_ Apprentice." The dark Jedi laughed at abject horror that crossed Obi-Wan's face as realization set in. He leaned in and whispered almost silently in his arch nemesis' ear, "Oh yes, Obi-Wan. I have found the perfect way to ruin you."

He stalked out of the room.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

The Jedi Temple had always been a place of peace and relaxation. Willow knew that whenever her master was in need of a calm center, the Temple, its gardens in particular, was the place he would go. Recently however, it seemed he could not find the serenity he sought, and instead found himself wandering throughout the Temple. Today found the Jedi in one of the smaller gardens, seated cross-legged and endeavoring to meditate beside one of the smaller waterfalls.

The young Apprentice watched from a safe distance, unsure of how to approach the distraught man. For days he had shielded from her, had wandered the halls late at night, often not returning until dawn, and had spoken very little. So far, Willow had not had the nerve to question him, only to watch, her silver eyes speckled with concern. She did not feel right, intruding upon her master's unspoken request for solitude, yet she could not bear to leave him completely alone. So, she watched, and waited, as she had for the past several days, though even she was not quite sure what she waited for.

After nearly an hour of watching Garen struggle in his meditations, the younger Jedi was startled to see her Master open his eyes and look directly at the spot where she hid in the foliage.

His voice was quiet, but easily heard from where she hid several feet away, "Come out, Little One. Hiding is useless," He smiled slightly and continued, "Your aura radiates so brilliantly, that even one practically deaf in the Force could find you."

Willow blushed, and moved quietly to stand before her teacher. "I'm sorry, Master; I didn't mean to disturb you."

Garen had to look up from where he was seated on the ground to see her face, and did so, studying her carefully, "You've been following me for several days now, Padawan. Doesn't a man deserve his privacy?" His tone was light and un-accusatory, but Willow blanched anyway. After Garen's rebuke a few weeks back about minding her place, the padawan was careful to avoid stepping out of line in questioning her Master.

"I've been concerned about you, Master." Willow responded quietly.

Garen sighed softly, "Why is that, young one?"

Willow appeared exasperated at the question, wasn't it _obvious _why she would be concerned? "Master, you don't speak anymore, you don't eat. All night you wander the halls and don't sleep. It's not healthy. I'm concerned."

"Sit with me, Padawan." Garen said, patting the grass in front of him. He waited while his apprentice situated herself and the two locked eyes, the worry in her silver clashing with the exhaustion of Garen's green. "Your concerns are well justified, but I am fine Willow. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, and I am aware of my limits. You needn't worry about me."

"But, then why do you feel so weak? Your signature blurs and wavers in the Force. It's not right, Master. You are exhausted, you must rest." Willow's tone was insistent, and full of worry.

"I gather what rest I need through my meditations and the Force." Garen countered. He tried to decipher why he was required to explain his actions to an eleven year old, but thought it of no harm to continue to allow her the line of questioning. Inside he knew that she was, indeed, correct. He was growing weary, and it would only be a matter of time before he crashed. But until then, he could rely on the Force to supply his energy and support.

Willow surprised Garen by changing the topic suddenly away from his health. "Why do you not sleep, Master? What troubles you?"

"It is of no concern. Just the worries of an old man."

"You worry about Padawan Anakin."

Garen smiled at the intuition that accompanied his Apprentice. She had known all along, he was sure. "Yes. It has been several weeks now and no word. I'm concerned for his safety, and for Obi-Wan."

"Wandering the halls at night, how does that help Master Kenobi?"

Garen sighed, "It doesn't help him. Only helps to keep me from lying awake at night wondering why I'm not out there with him."

Willow cocked her head to the side slightly and studied her mentor for a few moments. "Then why don't you go after him?"

Had it not been for years of training, Garen would have started at her words, so surprised was he. "Is this my same Padawan who rebuked me for not following the Council's orders just a short while ago?"

Willow blushed for a second time, "I think I've learned that it's important to follow your heart. And the Force."

Her Master studied her for a moment, "Is the Force speaking to you?"

The young Apprentice found herself, for unexplainable reasons, unable to meet her Master's eyes. Instead she focused on the water running behind him. After a moment she spoke, "I had a dream, Master." Her eyes met his briefly, and Garen could see the fear sparkling in them.

"Go on," he said softly.

"I saw Master Kenobi, and Padawan Anakin. They were in trouble Master. There was a man, he was very dark. I did not recognize him, but I could sense that something was very wrong. I tried to see more, but could not."

Garen was aware that many Jedi had premonitions of the future, but he was one of those who were not blessed, or perhaps cursed, with the ability. Willow's teachers had speculated that she may have the gift, but because of her young age, no significant time had been spent studying the possibility. It made Garen wonder if it was something he should disregard, or investigate further.

"You fear that Obi-Wan and Anakin are in danger?" Garen asked. Willow's only response was a nod.

He pondered this for several moments, until Willow was getting uncomfortable with the silence, before he spoke again, "We must meditate on this, and see what we discover." He moved into meditation posture, and Willow followed suite. "Come Little One, we shall seek the Force and it shall guide us."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: **

It was dark in the cell when consciousness began to return to Anakin, his head filled with a blinding pain. His last few days had been a blur of torture, and Xanatos' taunts. When he tried to think back to specific events that had occurred, all that surfaced were fuzzy memories. Thinking hurt too much, Anakin decided. He let his head loll to the side, unable to maintain the energy to hold it upright, and let out a groan as consciousness fully emerged.

"How are you holding up, Padawan?"

"I think I'd feel better if you had run your 'saber through my chest, Master."

Obi-Wan frowned, "Then you'd be dead."

"Exactly."

Obi-Wan's frown deepened. Anakin was not one to give in so easily.

The elder Jedi wasn't sure what happened to Anakin when he was taken from the room for his sessions with Xanatos, and the Apprentice wouldn't speak about them when he returned, so the Master could only guess. However, he was pretty sure that they involved more than just the random beatings Anakin made them appear to be. He was wounded, that much was obvious, but the physical wounds didn't appear to match the heaviness and the pain that laced Anakin's voice.

"We must trust in the Force, Anakin." Obi-Wan finally spoke, repeating a mantra he had so often heard as Padawan training under Qui-Gon.

"Yes, Master." The words were monotone and instantaneous. It was obvious that they held no conviction for Anakin.

"Anakin, the Force will guide us. We must have faith. A solution _will_ present itself."

Anakin nodded, yet at the same time felt a strange feeling of fury build up inside. He knew that his Master's words were meant to be encouraging, but Anakin couldn't see how any solution would present itself. When he thought back, Anakin couldn't remember how long he had been in this chamber, nor could he remember the number of days Xanatos had come and taken him away. The days of torture and taunting all ran together. The Jedi Apprentice was losing hope.

Later that day, the guards came for Anakin, as they had many times during their imprisonment. This time however, Obi-Wan found himself filled with a strange sense of dread. He knew that, somehow, this particular session would be a trial on the younger Jedi.

As the guards moved to unchain Anakin, Obi-Wan turned concerned eyes to his Apprentice.

"Anakin, listen to me carefully. Whatever happens, whatever Xanatos says or does, do not speak to him, and do not listen to his lies. You must be strong, and block out what he says. Every phrase you allow yourself to hear, every lie that you allow yourself to believe, and each word that you speak, makes you weaker and him stronger. Remember what I have taught you, and stay true to your training. Do you understand, Padawan?"

Anakin raised blue eyes to meet those of his Master. In Anakin's eyes, Obi-Wan could see the despair that plagued his Apprentice, but to Anakin's credit he nodded and his voice was strong when he replied.

"Yes, Master. I will try not to dishonor your teaching."

"Do or do not, Anakin. This will be a test for you, you must be strong."

The guards finished their preparations as Obi-Wan spoke, and roughly hauled Anakin from the cell. Obi-Wan strained his eyes for a final glimpse of his Apprentice before closing them and settling into a meditative trance, praying and hoping that Anakin would return to him unscathed.

While Obi-Wan prayed, so did Anakin. Only his prayers were that he would make it through this session in one piece, mentally and physically. Each session with Xanatos was more painful than the preceding, and he found it even harder to hold onto his sanity. Today seemed to be no different.

Anakin was chained, as usual; arms stretched high above his head to rings attached to the ceiling. His toes barely touched the floor. He could feel the chains pulling at his arms, the edges cutting into the already raw skin on his wrists.

It was going to be a long day.

He had spent so much time here he had the room memorized already. A plain steel table stood in the middle of the small room, it was here that the various instruments of torture were placed each day. The walls were plain, except for the rings where his chains were attached, and a few items of torture adorning the wall across from him. The only other furniture in the room was a metallic looking chair, complete with straps on the arms, legs and head. Anakin had yet to have experience with the chair, but he mused that it didn't look comfortable.

The rings to which his chains attached were on tracks in the ceiling. A few times Xanatos's guards had pulled him away from the wall, the rings sliding along the tracks until they locked into place a few feet from the table. It was used most often when he had displeased his captor, and was to be beaten for such. Thinking about the beatings, Anakin eyed the wall across the room. It held a vibro-blade, which was meticulously sharpened, a special whip that Anakin had never seen before his captivity – but had the potential to send searing jolts of pain through his body almost like lightning, without leaving more than a small welt on his body. And it also housed an old fashioned whip, with a thick handle and a multitude of knotted cords hanging from the end. At least once he had been left bloody and bruised from that lovely device.

Xanatos never came into the room right away. Anakin knew it was a mind game; he would be left hanging for an unknown length of time before his captor would appear. The purpose was to keep Anakin on his toes, no pun intended, constantly wondering when he would appear. There had even been a few days where Anakin had been left hanging for hours before the guards came and took him back to the cell, and Xanatos had never appeared. Those days were the worst, leaving Anakin paranoid and mentally exhausted.

Today however, he didn't have to wait long before Xanatos appeared, striding into the room, his black cape flowing behind him.

"How is my little apprentice today?" Xanatos asked, coming to stand in front of the table.

Anakin glared at his captor. Obi-Wan's warning was fresh in his mind, and he kept quiet. He was determined to not let his Master down any more than he already had.

"Oh, I see." Xanatos put on a hurt tone, "So you aren't speaking to me today, is that it Anakin?" his voice was soft, almost hypnotizing. "You know Anakin, it isn't me you should be angry with. I'm trying to give you power, to make you better. I can feel the energy, the power, the _strength_ inside of you. You could be great, _should _be great! Why hasn't Obi-Wan offered you this? He's holding you back, keeping you from your true potential. You can see it, can't you?"

The Jedi Apprentice stared in shock at Xanatos. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. These thoughts had occurred to Anakin once or twice during those occasions when Obi-Wan made him repeat kata's or exercises he had mastered months before, but the Apprentice had always told himself that his Master knew what he was doing, that he must have something still to learn. And now, Xanatos was voicing his very own inner fears and thoughts. Could it be that the dark man was right?

_No!_ Anakin shook his head, Obi-Wan had told him not to listen to what Xanatos would say to him. He would not disappoint his Master.

However, as Xanatos continued, he couldn't help but listen.

"Obi-Wan didn't want you here, did he? I bet he was livid with you for coming here to save him. Am I right?" Xanatos smiled compassionately as Anakin's gaze shifted away in embarrassment. "It's alright Anakin, I understand why you did it. After all, he is your master and you are dedicated to him. He needed help and so you defied his orders and put yourself in danger to come to his rescue. And then how does he respond? You risk your life for his, and he reprimands you for breaking orders. He doesn't even care what you went through for him. Such an inconsiderate master."

Anakin was torn. As hard as he tried, he could not stop listening, and he found himself actually beginning to doubt Obi-Wan's intentions as his Master. He _had_ risked his life to save Obi-Wan, the least the man could do was thank him! But instead he had scolded and reprimanded him.

Xanatos hid a grin; he could feel the indecision battling inside of Anakin. He just had to add the finishing touch. "I could teach you so much Anakin. I'm not a terrible man, trying to turn you to the dark side. I only want to give you the same chance I was denied. It just kills me to see a bright apprentice like yourself being held back when you could be the best. I would be a great master, and would never criticize you or hold you back like Obi-Wan does." He paused for a moment to let his words sink in, "Just think about it, young Apprentice."

Before Anakin could respond, Xanatos was gone and he was left hanging with only his thoughts to keep him company.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: **

Willow stood silently in the doorway of Garen's bedroom, watching him pack his travel bag. Her face showed an obvious displeasure. After having meditated on her dreams, her Master had decided that Anakin and Obi-Wan were indeed in great danger. He was planning on leaving immediately, and had ordered her to remain behind. Willow was having a hard time accepting his decision.

"Master, you're going to need me." She tried again. The topic was several hours old, but she was determined to change the outcome.

Garen didn't bother to look up from his task. "You are not coming with me, Willow. This is an extremely dangerous mission."

"But you let Anakin leave! And you let him go on his own. I can do this. That is my job, to be by your side and help you on missions. If it's dangerous you will need my help." Willow's silver eyes started to water slightly. She fought to control her emotions as she had been taught.

Garen paused and finally turned to face her, "Little One, you have only been a Padawan for a short time and are not ready for a mission as dangerous as this. Anakin is a much more advanced Padawan. I may have made a mistake in letting him leave, and I am not about to make that same mistake a second time. You are staying here."

"But …"

"This conversation is over."

Willow lost her temper and stamped her foot. "That's not fair! You are going to need me!"

Garen's face hardened, his irritation with her attitude evident in his eyes and his tone of voice. "That type of attitude is not acceptable, Willow."

"But you're being unreasonable! You're going to go off and this mission without me and you aren't going to be able to do this alone." Willow retorted, her voice growing louder with each word.

Garen hid his surprise well. His Apprentice was such a quiet girl; he had never seen her act out this way. For a brief moment he questioned his decision, but quickly brushed away his discomfort. He would not put his Padawan in an obviously dangerous situation when he didn't have to.

"Willow, listen – " Garen started to try, one more time, to patiently explain why she could not come, but before he could continue Willow interrupted.

"Don't bother. I don't want to hear any more excuses. You are being completely unfair!"

"Willow Teisman!" Garen snapped, his voice rising slightly. "This behavior is completely uncalled for. Your attitude is not acceptable. If you cannot be civil, you can wait in your room. This conversation has ended. Am I clear?"

Willow let out a frustrated noise before storming to her room, wishing she could slam the door closed, instead of allowing its gentle swish. Once there she threw herself on her bed and began to cry. She knew she had behaved badly, and in doing so had more than likely eradicated any chance there might still have been of going on this mission.

An hour later there was a slight knock on her door. Willow sat up and roughly scrubbed at her face.

"Yes?" She called out.

The door slid open and Garen entered. His face had softened, the earlier anger dissipated. At the sight of her Master, Willow's eyes began to water slightly and she rubbed furiously at her eyes.

"Yes, Master?" She asked.

Garen pulled the chair out from Willow's desk and sat down facing the bed where Willow waited.

"Have you calmed enough to have a proper conversation? Or will I need to leave this evening without saying goodbye to my sweet, if not very stubborn, Apprentice?" Garen's eyes twinkled only slightly. Willow knew her Master was not pleased with her behavior, but she also knew by his teasing that he understood and she would be forgiven for her actions.

"I'm sorry, Master. I shouldn't have spoken to you the way I did." She paused, and when Garen nodded in acceptance, she rushed on, "But Master, please don't -"

Garen raised a hand to stop her. "Willow, this conversation is over. It will not be opened again. Am I completely clear on this?"

Willow opened he mouth to argue, but after seeing the look in her Master's eyes she changed her mind and nodded reluctantly. "Yes, Master."

"Good." Garen reached over and took her hand in his, "I'll be fine, Little One. While I'm away I've arranged for Master Bant to stay with you and keep up your training. She'll still have duty in the Clinic, but she'll be here in the evenings and over night to check up on you." Willow nodded quietly and Garen continued, "I should be back in a few weeks. Now I must go and speak with the Council one last time and then I shall be departing. I expect you'll be good while I'm away."

"Yes, Master, of course." Willow replied.

She knew however, that things were more serious than Garen let on, when her Master leaned in and gently placed a kiss on her forehead, and brushed her cheek with his hand. He said a quiet "goodbye", slung his travel pack over his shoulder, and exited their quarters, leaving Willow alone in silence.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Garen sat in the cockpit staring down at the controls. A green light flashed steadily, indicating that all systems were in good condition. As Garen watched the light, he felt every second slip by slowly, bringing him closer to Telos. He had left Coruscant several hours before, and hadn't moved from the cockpit since. Instead he sat in his chair and allowed himself to be lost in his thoughts.

A sudden chirping from the communication console brought him back to the present. With foreboding sense of unease he answered.

"Yes?"

"Garen, it's Bant."

Garen's chest tightened, he detected a slight quiver in the Calamarian's voice that only years of friendship could, "What's wrong?"

"It's Willow. I went to your quarters like you wanted me to, and she's not there. I've asked her friends and instructors and no one has seen her today. She's been absent from every class, and none of her friends have seen her at any of the meals." He heard Bant take a deep breathe, "I don't think she's in the Temple, and I'm afraid she's not on planet."

Garen rubbed at his face tiredly, "You're sure, Bant?"

"Yes, I checked everywhere. I'm sorry Garen, I don't know where else to look."

"I do." Garen said with a frustrated sigh. "I think I may have a stowaway. I'll call you back." He slapped his hand down on the comm unit, ending the transmission, and stalked to the back of the ship.

He searched through the obvious places before heading finally into the cargo hold. Garen gave an empty container a frustrated kick as he walked by, but stopped suddenly as a cry of "Ouch" rang throughout the hold. Whirling around, he jerked the container open with one hand, and hauled Willow out with the other.

The young Jedi stared at her Master with large, sheepish eyes. "Hi Master."

"Willow Teisman! What are you doing here?" Garen growled.

Immediately she dropped her eyes at the sharp tone in her Master's voice. For the first time since her decision to stow away and follow Garen she wondered if she were making the right choice. Several moments passed in silence. Willow was either unable, or unwilling, to respond, and Garen was trying to keep his anger in check. It was Garen who broke the silence.

"Go to the crew quarters. You will remain there until we land. I'm stopping at the nearest planet and putting you on the next transport back to Coruscant. And this time if you disobey me, so help me, you will rue the day you accepted your position as my Apprentice!" Garen's anger sprouted from his concern for his Apprentice. He knew the mission was not going to be easy, and far from safe. This was not a suitable mission for a girl of eleven who had yet to go on a mission that required anything but subtle diplomacy.

At Garen's words, Willow's face paled. She hid her quivering hands in her robe. "Master, don't send me back." She whispered.

"You are not staying with me on this mission. I gave you an order, and I expected you to follow it. I am responsible for your safety. I am sending you back to stay with Bant where you will be safe. Now, do as you're told."

Willow shook her head back and forth, tears readily streaming down her face for the second time in less than a day. "Master I won't go back to the Temple. You need me. I will find a way to follow you, with or without your consent."

Again, Garen found himself fighting down anger and frustration caused by his Apprentice. "If you disobey me this time, you will have so many demerits to work off that you will find yourself lucky if you make it to knighthood before your thirtieth birthday! You walk a very fine line and ought to walk carefully. Direct disobedience warrants expulsion from the order."

Willow's head bent low, so that all Garen could see was the back of her head, her brown curls hiding her face. He saw her shoulders shaking, and waited, confident in his knowledge that she would not dare disobey him any further.

He was once again surprised.

Slowly she bent her body, lowering herself to her knees and bringing her forehead to rest on the floor before her. She took a position reserved only for the greatest transgressions, and for the gravest petitions.

"Master, I must humbly request that you reconsider your decision."

Garen found himself grinding his teeth, "Request denied. Now get up. I gave you an order."

Willow spoke softly, chocking on soft sobs. "Master, please, you will need help. I have seen it!"

Garen started at the mention of Willow's prophetic dreams. "You have seen it?"

Willow nodded miserably without raising her head from the floor.

Garen took a moment to collect himself. That would explain why she was insistent on coming along. "What have you seen, Padawan?" He asked gently.

"I saw this mission, Master. And I saw that if you went alone, you would not return." She raised stormy eyes to meet his, "Please, Master. Do not send me back. I will be careful and I _will_ follow your orders exactly."

The sight of her tear stained face, and the absolute desperation in his Apprentice's eyes was the final breaking point for Garen. He knelt down on one knee, bringing himself to her eye level. Silently he cursed his weakness, he was a Jedi Master, and should be stronger than this! He studied her carefully and several moments passed in silence.

"I will allow you to stay with me." Garen began, his voice reluctant. Before he could continue Willow wrapped her arms around him in a quick hug.

"Thank you Master! I will do exactly as you say, I promise." Her voice was full of relief and Garen had to smile at her excitement.

He returned the hug for a brief moment before detaching his Apprentice from his neck. "I will allow you to stay with me," he repeated, "However; I expect your absolute obedience on this mission. Your disobedience in the wrong situation could be quite costly. If I give you an order, you are to follow it. Understood?"

Willow sensed the change back to teacher and disciplinarian and nodded quickly, "Yes, Master. You will not regret it."

He nodded absentmindedly, "We shall see." Standing back up, he continued, "Go to the crew quarters now and get some rest. We'll arrive on Telos shortly and you'll need to be alert. And when we return to Coruscant, we are going to have a very serious discussion regarding your disobedience as of late. This is absolutely unacceptable and will not be repeated in the future."

Willow swallowed and nodded before following her orders.

Garen watched as his apprentice bowed her head and scurried out of the room. He had a looming sense of unease. Something was going to go wrong, and every nerve in his body screamed that Willow should be on the next transport back to Coruscant. However, he also knew that if he sent her back, and something did happen to him, she would blame herself indefinitely. The mental anguish that could be caused by her return to Coruscant outweighed his need for her safety.

With a tired sigh Garen returned to the cockpit to contact Bant and update her on the situation and then he would retire to the crew quarters and try and get some sleep. They would need to be in top condition when they reached Telos.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**

Four weeks.

It had been four long weeks since Xanatos' discussion with Anakin about Obi-Wan. And it had continued daily. Anakin found himself frustrated and confused, unable to keep his thoughts straight. The inability to access the Force only fueled his desperate desire to make everything stop. All he could think about was finding a way to make it all go away.

Nearby Obi-Wan watched his Apprentice with worry filled eyes. He could sense the change in the boy's mood. There was a feeling of desperation that hadn't existed before. Xanatos was doing something, and Obi-Wan feared that his apprentice could be lost to him if something didn't happen soon.

The third occupant of the room observed the two Jedi unnoticed. Since Anakin had come, Xanatos' interest in her had waned, and she found herself spending days without an interrogation or beating. She wasn't pleased however with the change of events. Anakin was a few years younger than her, and she felt responsible for the pain he was going through. Maija had found a comradeship growing with the Jedi over the past several weeks that they had been here, and she found herself also worrying over the younger one's state of mind.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan called his apprentice softly. The boy didn't respond, his eyes focused on the wall opposite him. "Padawan?" Obi-Wan tried again.

The boy slowly turned his head to face his Master. His eyes, red and bloodshot from lack of sleep, rose slowly to meet Obi-Wan's. "Yes sir?"

Obi-Wan noticed the replacement of his title with 'sir' and his concern increased. "How are you holding up, Padawan?"

"Just peachy." Anakin retorted sarcastically, turning away from Obi-Wan again. _What kind of stupid question is that? How dare he ask me how I'm holding up! Xanatos doesn't even want him, all he has to do is sit here, while I am tortured and beaten. How does he _think_ I'm holding up? _

Weeks of Xanatos' lies and deceptions had been fed into Anakin's mind. Combined with torture, dehydration and Force deprivation, Anakin found himself resenting his Master. The person, who supposedly cared for him, did nothing to help him, or even try. Or so Xanatos had brainwashed him to believe.

"Anakin, you are angry."

The younger Jedi glared at his mentor and replied in a sarcastic tone, "Never, my master. That would be wrong."

Obi-Wan didn't know whether to be upset or concerned. This behavior was not like his Apprentice. Anakin had difficulty controlling his anger and accepting authority, and more than once had lost his temper during inappropriate situations. But rarely did he speak with such blatant disrespect to his Master. He didn't have time to react however, because Xanatos chose that moment to enter.

The door swung open, lights from the hall shining in and casting an eerie shadow around Xanatos. He stood there a moment, studying his prisoners, before striding into the room and coming to stand before Anakin.

"So, my little Apprentice, have you made a decision?"

Anakin closed his eyes, and leaned his head back against the wall. "Xanatos . . . just leave me alone."

"You don't look healthy, Apprentice. Are you sleeping poorly?" Xanatos' voice mocked the boy.

Obi-Wan spoke up, unable to watch the man torment his apprentice any further, "Leave him be Xanatos. He is not well."

Xanatos ignored the older Jedi, his attention focused solely on Anakin. "Is that true, little Apprentice? Are you ill? You look like you need some sleep, and perhaps a nice warm meal. I could give you that; I could make you feel wonderful. You know what you need to do."

Anakin opened his eyes, and found himself staring over Xanatos' shoulder, into the brilliant blue eyes of his Master. Obi-Wan didn't speak, he didn't need to. His eyes said it all. _I care for you; I will be here for you. Don't let him do this to you. Be strong! _

His gaze was broken by Xanatos' strong hand, jerking his face forward, forcing their eyes to meet. "What do you say, Anakin? Shall we make all this pain go away? I can make it all better."

The apprentice pulled his head back, out of Xanatos' hand. He was strengthened by the trust and love in Obi-Wan's eyes. "I am a Jedi. And I already have a Master."

Xanatos was quick to anger, and Anakin found himself gasping as Xanatos backhanded him. Gingerly he felt his cheekbone, wincing. Xanatos had hit him hard.

"You will join me. If it's the last thing you do." Xanatos ground out.

Anakin shook his head, his thoughts finally clearing. Everything Xanatos had been telling him was a lie, something to feed him to force him to join. "No." He whispered, "I am a Jedi."

With a snarl Xanatos turned, and called to the guard standing outside the door. When the guard entered Xanatos looked at Maija, his eyes sparkling with greed and malice.

"Untie her, and bring her to me." He said, gesturing at the young girl.

The guard obeyed quickly, dragging Maija across the room and positioning her only a few feet from Anakin. She struggled but the guard brought a baton down across the back of her head with a sharp crack. Maija let out a cry as she fell to her knees, staring silently at the floor.

Xanatos turned to Anakin again, a cruel smile playing on his lips.

"So, Anakin, you want to be a Jedi? You have a choice to make. Either you join me, or this one dies."

Anakin's head shot up, his eyes searched Xanatos' face, searching for some proof the man was joking. He searched in vain. Bringing his gaze back to rest on Maija, he saw her eyes, they held fear. His gaze moved to rest on Obi-Wan. _What do I do? _But Obi-Wan couldn't hear the question, nor could he give an answer. This was Anakin's decision, and Anakin's alone.

"So, what will it be little Apprentice?"

Anakin struggled with his decision. He couldn't give in, could he? But he couldn't have her blood on his hands.

"You have three seconds!"

"Xanatos … "

"Two"

" … please"

"One"

"Don't do this … "

"Times up."

Xanatos turned, pulling the blaster from his guard's belt and pressed it against Maija's temple. At the same time he grasped her hair, jerking her head back so Anakin was forced to see her face. Anakin's heart stopped, and his breath caught in his throat. He moved to yell, but no sound would come. Time seemed to freeze for just a second.

The dark Jedi pulled the trigger, the shot killing her instantly. Her body fell forward; her head landing face down only inches from where Anakin sat.

Anakin jumped, scooting back as far from the dead body as he could, inching away from the blood that began to pool on the floor before him. His breathing was ragged, eyes glazing. He started to hyperventilate.

It wasn't the first time Anakin had seen death. But it was the first time he had seen someone brutally murdered just feet before him. And the first time someone had died as a direct result of his decision.

"Do you see, little Jedi. You could have stopped that. Look at what you did. An innocent girl died because of you. You failed. That's your job, isn't it? To protect the innocent? And you let her die. Because you are selfish. You killed her."

The words were cold, cruel, and Anakin shook his head, trying to block them out. "No, no, no … I didn't do it. I didn't kill her."

"Yes, you did. So now what? You can't go back to the Jedi, you have failed."

It was here that Obi-Wan spoke up. "No, Anakin! Don't listen to him. You have not failed; the Jedi will not abandon you for this. Stay strong, do not listen to him."

His plea was cut short as Xanatos once again whirled, shoving the blaster into the older Jedi's face. "Shut up, Obi-Wan." He turned back to Anakin, "So what shall it be, will you join me?"

Anakin shook his head, he was in shock. The boy didn't know what to say, what to do. A sharp blow to the face brought him back to the situation at hand. He opened his eyes again to see the blaster pointed against Obi-Wan's forehead, pushing the older man into the wall behind him. Obi-Wan had his eyes closed, in a meditative state, he appeared to be preparing for death, should that be the choice.

"Well, young one, shall you join me? Or shall another have to die for you?"

Anakin shook his head. It was happening too fast.

"Anakin, do not do this. I am prepared; you cannot accept the darkness to save me." Obi-Wan spoke quietly; his voice was strangely calm for someone about to die.

"Stop!" Anakin cried out, his voice raw. "Don't kill him."

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan's voice was sharp, "Don't do this! Do not dishonor my teaching in this way!"

"Shut up!" Anakin yelled at his Master, "Just shut up! You can't die for me." He turned stormy blue eyes to his captor, "Don't hurt him. I'll do whatever you want, just don't… don't kill him."

"Anything?"

Anakin nodded miserably. The gleam in Xanatos' eyes was unmistakable and the boy looked away. Xanatos smiled.

"Unchain him and lock him in my ready room. Then clean up this mess." Xanatos gestured at Maija's dead body. With a triumphant glance at Obi-Wan, he strode from the room.

As Anakin was led, dazed, from the room, he found he could not bring himself to look at his Mentor's eyes. He left the room, head down, but he could feel Obi-Wan's disappointed gaze on his back as he left.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Anakin stared morosely at his hands resting in his lap. He had been kneeling on the cold stone floor for nearly fifteen hours now, and would remain here until he could appease Xanatos. He had refused to follow the former Jedi's command to kill one of the prisoners, and Xanatos had been furious. The young Jedi had been ordered on his knees, hands tied together and then to a ring on the floor. He was to remain here without food or water until he decided to obey.

His legs had gone completely numb and the tight shackles around his wrists had left his fingers aching from lack of circulation. Anakin started to shift positions again when the door opened and Xanatos entered.

"Ah, my little Apprentice. How are we faring?"

Anakin clenched his teeth at the title and glared at his captor.

"Refusing to speak are we?" Xanatos continued. "Will you continue to defy me? How long can you go without water? Will you choose to die?"

"If that is what it takes, Xanatos." Anakin replied.

Xanatos glared, his eyes going cold, "Think of this, little _Jedi_. If you let yourself die, and refuse to obey me, your end of our little bargain will be forfeit. And I will kill Obi-Wan." The young Jedi visibly blanched and Xanatos continued, "Think about that carefully. I will return in three hours, and I expect your decision then." He stalked from the room, but turned at the door, "And you will refer to me as Master, or Sir!" The door slammed, leaving Anakin in silence again.

_Tatooine will freeze over and Hutts will dance before I call _him_ Master! _Anakin thought angrily. He debated the idea of refusing to obey any commands that Xanatos gave, but realized his disobedience would ultimately only lead to his and his Master's death.

_What have I done? _The young apprentice trembled, a combination of his weakened state and emotional upheaval. He made his decision. Since he could not at this time escape by any other means, he would at least play the obedient part.

When Xanatos returned it was a much subdued Apprentice that met him.

"Have you made your decision?" He sneered.

"Yes, sir." Anakin whispered, head bowed.

"Good." Xanatos grinned in victory and released the shackles on Anakin's wrists. "Stand up."

Anakin struggled to his feet, gasping as blood rushed into his hands and legs. His limbs burned and he let out a small moan. Force did it hurt!

Xanatos studied him in silence for a few moments, allowing the boy to steady himself. "Remember whose fault your pain is. Your suffering is a direct result of your disobedience. That is your first lesson. If you please me, you will find yourself comfortable most of the time. However, anger me and you shall find yourself wishing for a quick death. Are we clear?"

Anakin met Xanatos' icy blue eyes steadily. They were cold, completely devoid of emotion, except a harsh cruelty. He realized this was not an empty threat meant to frighten, but absolute truth. He nodded. "Yes."

Immediately, Xanatos viciously backhanded Anakin, sending him crashing to his knees. Gingerly the young Jedi raised his hand to his lips, his fingers coming away tinted with blood. He managed to raise his gaze back up to his captor, a questioning look in his eyes.

"Yes, _what_?" Xanatos ground out.

Anakin flushed, and averted his gaze quickly. "Yes, _sir_. We are clear, _sir_." He ground out, fighting for a calm that kept slipping out of his grasp.

"Good." Xanatos smiled, previous anger dissipated. "Get up and follow me. We have duties, and you have training."

_He's lost it!_

Every nerve in Anakin's body was on alert, waiting for the next moment Xanatos would snap. He balked at the idea of Xanatos training him in anything, but knew that he had no choice in the matter if he wanted to keep Obi-Wan alive.

Anakin followed Xanatos into a large room. The room was huge, and could rival the Temple in being one of the best training facilities Anakin had seen. The floor was divided into several stations, each targeting specific training needs. There was an area for hand-to-hand combat and another for weapons practice. Against the far wall of the room were several blocks of various sizes and shapes suspended at several levels. The purpose was the climb to the top, but the blocks moved and turned, seemingly of their own accord, making the exercise difficult. Anakin had seen similar exercises in the Temple. Above them was an obstacle course on a hanging platform. Parts of the course hung free above the ground, and a misstep would result in a 20 foot fall to the floor. Other parts were on a transparent, yet solid, track running around the walls of the room.

"I see you are impressed." Xanatos smiled, and Anakin only nodded slightly. "Good" he continued, "because you're going to be spending a lot of time in here. Run the obstacle course." He commanded.

Anakin stared at the man for a moment before climbing the ladder to reach the start point. He closed his eyes and reached out to draw the Force around him, knowing he would need it to help supplement him in this weakened state. Traces of the Force inhibitor still in his blood, he was unable to do much more than brush the Force briefly. After weeks of not feeling it at all, the brief sensation was heaven.

At Xanatos' command Anakin took off around the course. The start of the course was simple, running around the track, jumping hurdles, avoiding simple objects, jumping through a few hoops, a variety of things that any non-force user could do. A third of the way through, he came to an area without a floor. Half a dozen blocks of transparent material hung in varied positions between him and the next piece of track. He mused it would be similar to crossing a river by jumping from stone to stone.

Anakin started across, and was halfway through when the block he was on started to turn. He made a leap for the next block but it too started to turn as he was in the air and upon landing he slid off. The Apprentice grasped for a hold but found himself falling to the floor, landing on the thin mats with a sickening thud.

He groaned and pulled himself into a sitting position as Xanatos stalked up to him. Had this been an exercise with Obi-Wan, the training would have been called to a halt as he was examined for any injuries, and he would have been permitted to continue only if he was in good condition.

This, however, was not one of Obi-Wan's exercises.

Instead, Anakin found himself being viciously backhanded, this time with a solid fist, knocking him back onto the mat. He lay there for a moment before opening his eyes to find himself staring into Xanatos' hard face.

"You failed."

Anakin struggled to sit up again, wincing at the spasm in his back. The fall had hurt.

"I'm tired; I haven't had food or water for more than a day." Anakin tried to justify his failure. _Obi-Wan wouldn't have required justification, he would know. _Anakin couldn't help himself from thinking.

A kick to his ribs had Anakin doubled over on his knees.

"Your thoughts betray you. Do not compare me to that fool!" Xanatos snarled. "I don't care if you have gone weeks without sustenance, you will complete this course to my level of satisfaction. There is no excuse for failure."

Anakin dropped his gaze, so that Xanatos would not see the angry look in his eyes. "I need the Force." He mumbled.

"You have the Force. The inhibitor in your blood does not block the Force in its entirety. You just have to reach for the right form."

Anakin took a moment to reach out and was appalled to find that while he was unable to do much more than briefly touch the light side of the Force, he could easily grasp the dark side if he used his anger. He recoiled, shaking his head. He had betrayed his Master once; he would not do so again.

"I am your Master now, little Apprentice." Xanatos growled, "You will do good to remember that. If you want to rest, you will complete this course. And if you do not use the Force, you will not make it. Now, do it again."

The young Jedi dragged himself back up the ladder again. He refused to use the dark side, and thus began to prepare himself for a long evening.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Willow shifted uncomfortably from where she lay on the rooftop. They had been taking shifts watching Xanatos' building for several days now. It was her turn; Garen had left her while he fetched them some food from a local vender. Their twenty-four hour watch was exhausting, and the rooftop was cold in the early morning hours, but Willow didn't complain. The last thing she wanted to do was remind her Master that she shouldn't be here.

Last night had been particularly chilly. The young Padawan rubbed her hands together under her cloak, her eyes never leaving the guardhouse. It was coming up on 0800, the sun had been up for close to a standard hour, but the air hadn't warmed yet.

"Anything yet?"

Willow started at the voice. She had been too concentrated on the guardhouse and had forgotten to watch her surroundings.

She shook her head slightly, "No, Master. I think they're about to change shifts though, the guard inside has been double checking the datapads for accuracy. He's done this every day since we've been watching, usually about five minutes before his replacement shows up."

Garen nodded, "Good. They've had the same schedule then for a week. We should be safe in assuming it's a set schedule then." He handed his Apprentice a cup of hot tea and a warm bundle. "Here, I brought us some warm rolls, and hot tea. You look chilled."

Willow smiled, "Thank you, Master. It's a bit cold here."

Her Master raised an eyebrow at the understatement. He could still see their breath in the air.

"Okay, maybe a bit more than cold. It's freezing." Willow took a sip of her tea, wrapping her hands around the cup. When she had stopped shivering she spoke again. "What's the plan, Master?"

He studied the guards for a moment, watching their procedure as the new shift came on; making sure it was the same as it had been for the past several days. When he was sure it was he looked back at her. "This afternoon we're going to back to our ship, and sleep someplace warm. Then tonight, during the midnight shift, while they only have one guard in the shack, I'm going to go in. Once I've taken care of everything, and its safe, I'll call for you to come over the wall. We'll go for Master Kenobi then, and hopefully Anakin will be with him."

"Are you sure that you don't want me to go with you?"

Garen shook his head, "No. This is a stealth mission. You would add suspicion." He noted Willow's displeasure and gave her a stern look, "You gave your word, Young One. Complete obedience. I do not need to remind you how absolutely necessary this is."

Willow shook her head, curls bouncing. "No, Master. I understand."

He nodded, "Good. Eat up so we can go back to the ship. You're going to need all your strength for tonight."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

It was the biting chill creeping through Anakin's bones that brought him to consciousness in the pre-dawn hours of this particular morning. He was huddled on the stone floor of the closet sized room that Xanatos had designated as his. Every part of his body ached. His back and legs were covered in bruises from the multiple falls he had suffered during the past few days, and the brutal training sessions Xanatos had put him through.

Anakin thought back to the track and a groan escaped his lips. He had spent twelve grueling hours running it, without rest, before Xanatos had released him. Added to the previous fifteen that had been spent in chains, he had gone more than twenty-four hours without any form of sustenance. The course was never completed, but Anakin had come close. He refused to use the Force. If he had, the entire course would have been completed in a matter of only a couple of hours. Xanatos had been displeased with his choice, but had been sure Anakin would relent after time.

That had been somewhere around two and a half weeks ago. Anakin had lost track of the exact time.

The young Jedi was not kept in chains, nor was he required to have an escort while wandering around Xanatos' headquarters. Both men knew it wasn't necessary. For as long as Anakin remained loyal to Obi-Wan, he would do nothing to cause trouble for his mentor. In addition, Anakin found that he was kept too busy to cause any trouble, even if he had wanted to. Xanatos had a strict schedule for his "new apprentice". In the couple of weeks since he had been Xanatos' aide, as he refused to refer to himself as apprentice, Anakin had found he barely had time to breathe, let alone think of a plan to escape.

He had tried once, during a bit of spare time he'd found, to slip down to the prisons and see Obi-Wan. But Xanatos had given the guards special orders about him, because he had barely made it through the prison doors when six guards had him surrounded, blaster rifles and electro-jabbers aimed at him. He was escorted back to Xanatos where the older man had reminded him of the earlier promise to make life hell if he was displeased.

_And it has become just short of hell_, Anakin thought to himself. After that incident he had been banished to this freezing closet he was in. Any comforts were taken from him, including a sleep mat and blankets. Food was given if he worked for it, and his work started before dawn and ran late into the night. Today would be no different.

The Jedi rolled himself onto his knees and slowly stretched, wincing at his stiff muscles. A computer console on the wall beeped softly, indicating Xanatos had already sent his orders for the day.

As Anakin read through the orders his heart began to drop and a sick, queasy feeling settled in his stomach. Xanatos had scheduled an interrogation of one of the political prisoners for this afternoon, and Anakin was to lead it. He knew what Xanatos' definition of interrogation meant and it had very little to do with actual conversation and quite a lot to do with torturing the prisoners until they were broken and bloody. This was their reward for the attempt at a revolt.

Xanatos had given this order before and Anakin had always refused. That refusal had resulted in a harsh beating for himself, an even longer interrogation of the prisoner, and several days in chains without food or water. Even so, he had still refused to take part in any form of abuse. The first time he had managed to get away with only his punishment and a strong warning against the dangers of future refusals. The second time he had refused, Xanatos had resorted to something closer to his heart. Knowing that the young Jedi would take any punishment himself without a word, Xanatos had ordered an "interrogation" of Obi-Wan.

It had lasted for several hours. Forced to watch via a one way mirror-window, Anakin had become uneasy at the sight of the blood covering the room, and the thick, swollen cuts which littered his Master's back and torso, but he managed to put on a brave front. When the beatings had no outwardly visible effect on Anakin, Xanatos had casually ordered the guards to begin removing Obi-Wan's limbs. The guards had just begun to cut the Jedi's small finger, with agonizingly slow movements, when Anakin finally lost his control. He had relented then, promising to obey every future order. The twisted grin on Xanatos' face left Anakin doubting his decision, until Obi-Wan was released, still intact.

The sight of Obi-Wan being dragged, half conscious, trailing blood and other bodily fluids, back to his cell had reduced Anakin to a shaking, vomiting child. At that time he decided he would do anything for Xanatos, no matter what the cost. He would not be the cause of Obi-Wan's suffering again.

Today he found himself regretting his choice but also unwilling to watch further abuse of his Master. This afternoon he would be forced to do to another prisoner what he refused to witness being done to Obi-Wan. Somehow he was sure that Obi-Wan would not approve of his choice. Anakin himself wasn't sure how he would make it through. He resolved not to go back on his word.

He would save Obi-Wan even if it meant turning to the Dark Side.

A sigh and he rose, leaving the cement room to report to Xanatos. He would have a long day, he could tell already.

The teen spent his morning in the training room, following Xanatos' orders to complete the obstacle course today. He would receive no sustenance or rest until it was done. Anakin knew the purpose was not the physical training, but the mental breakdown. It was physically impossible to finish without using the Force, yet all he could reach was the dark side.

Even in light of Anakin's declaration that he would turn to the Dark Side to save Obi-Wan, he refused to do so unless no other option existed. This was not a decision to take lightly. The denial of food and liquids were not a vital enough reason in Anakin's mind to betray the man who was like a father to him.

He spent the next six hours running the track, and falling off because he would not use the Force. After a particularly difficult fall left Anakin's head spinning and his vision blurred, Xanatos intervened.

"You are being deliberately difficult. This is not beyond your abilities." The former Jedi ground out. He stood over Anakin, glaring down at the insolent boy.

"I am a Jedi." It was explanation enough.

"If you do not complete this task before the hour, you will be severely punished."

Anakin rolled from his back onto his knees and bowed his head in a submissive pose. "I will accept my punishment." He paused for moment before adding, "Sir."

Xanatos couldn't explain the fury that built up at the boy's submissiveness. He wanted this, but he wanted loyalty and obedience. An evil smirk crossed his face. "If you refuse to obey me, then for your punishment you will use your lightsaber to remove Obi-Wan's right hand. And if you do not, then my guards will remove both his hands. Contemplate this."

Anakin blanched. To lose his saber hand, he couldn't imagine. While it was possible to still fight one handed, and to learn to use only his left hand, Obi-Wan would still be at a disadvantage in future battles. And to lose both his hands, he would no longer have the ability to wield a saber. Xanatos was not one to joke. His captor would follow through.

Anakin found he had reached his impasse.

A sharp command from Xanatos sent him trudging back up the ladder, lead filling his soul. He stalled again, using only his physical strength at first until he reached the last quarter of the course. It was here that the Force became a requirement more so than an asset. He hesitated for a moment. Xanatos sent a violent image of a dying, mangled, Obi-Wan to his mind and the boy's stomach churned.

His decision was made.

He reached out tentatively. Seconds later he was soaring over the last of the route, the Dark Side flowing through him. He had completed the course.

As soon as he reached the end he let go of the Force as quickly as he would if he had grabbed the wrong end of a training saber. The next moment he was on his knees vomiting violently.

He had betrayed all that Obi-Wan had taught him.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

In the shadows outside the compound walls, Willow waited. She glanced at the bound and unconscious man lying in the shrubbery behind her. He wouldn't wake for another several hours yet. Garen had intercepted the guard that was coming on for the next shift and had easily knocked him out and donned his clothes. Now she only had to wait until Garen took over position at the guard house and beckoned her to join him. It was taking longer than she had expected. She reached out tentatively for her Master, grasping along their link to be sure that he was alright.

He must have felt her concern because a small burst of encouragement crossed through, followed by a command to come over the wall. The security sensors had been properly shut off.

Nimbly, the small girl scaled the wall, rolling over the top and dropping lightly to the ground on the other side. A ghost of a smile crossed her lips as she noticed her Master in the guard shack just a few yards away. Things were going according to plan.

She slipped along the edges, sticking to the shadows as a precaution, and eased into the door.

"Are we ready?"

Garen held up a finger and continued tapping away at the control console. A moment later he nodded, satisfied, and turned to his Apprentice.

"Everything's set. The system believes that it has to shut down for routine maintenance, and I've rigged the rest of the computer to believe the backup systems are running. Unless they're looking for the problem, they shouldn't notice it. At least not for several hours anyway. I'm hoping that will be enough time to get in and rescue Obi-Wan and Anakin."

"Are we sure that Master Obi-Wan and Anakin are both here?" Willow asked.

"I double checked the logs; it appears they've both been registered as prisoners. Though all other information is classified as top secret. It took some difficult hacking just to get their names."

Willow nodded. "Are we ready then?" She was anxious to get through with the mission. Already a prickly feeling had begun on the back of her neck, leading her to believe this mission would not be nearly as easy as either of them had hoped.

Garen studied the young girl for a few moments, questioning once again his decision to let her accompany him on this mission. However, her eyes were clear and her thoughts focused, he was sure she would do well.

"Do I have your absolute obedience? Including obedience in orders for you to run, hide, or to return to Coruscant? Even if those orders mean leaving me behind?"

The younger Jedi bit her lip, thinking over the question for the briefest of seconds. There was only one proper answer to that question.

"Yes, Master. Obedience is the first rule of an Apprentice."

"And your trust?"

"Always, my Master."

"Good." Garen pulled the pair of binders from his belt and fastened them lightly on her wrists as was the plan. Her lightsaber rested in her sleeve, well hidden from view, and her braid was tucked into the rest of her hair which was tied behind her head. There was one last thing needed to make her part seem real.

Willow felt a brief touch along their bond, during which Garen muted her pain receptors, and then he cuffed her on the right cheek bone. Even though she knew it was coming and he had blocked as much of the pain as he could, she still gasped. The bruise was almost instantaneous, with a little help from the Force to bring the bruising to the surface.

"Shhh" He brushed the cheek gently, soothing away some of the pain. "I'm sorry, Little One."

Willow took a deep breath and wrapped herself in the Force, releasing the pain, though she did not heal the wound. Glancing at her reflection in the metal counter she grimaced, noting that the bruise did indeed look vicious. After a few moments she was able to continue.

"I'm fine, Master. It looks much worse than it feels. I'm ready."

Garen grasped her arm and began walking her across the compound toward the prison entrance. She stumbled along beside him, the perfect vision of captor and prisoner.

At the entrance another guard stood watch.

"Why aren't you at your post?" The guard snapped.

Garen gestured at his Apprentice. "Caught her sneaking over the wall."

His eyes narrowed in suspicion, "I don't remember seeing you before."

"You've seen me before." Garen's hand barely moved but the guard's eyes glazed over under the influence of the Force.

"I've seen you before."

"I can take the prisoner down to the cells."

"You can take the prisoner down."

"I should take her to the restricted area. She might have information."

"Take her to the restricted area. She may have information."

"You should radio ahead that we have permission. We should go now."

"I'll radio ahead. Go on down."

The guard would remember nothing out of the ordinary from the encounter, thinking that those were indeed his own thoughts. Garen smiled, and continued on past the guard. They were almost there.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 **

_I can't do this…I can't do this…I _have_ to do this. I have no choice. _Anakin's thoughts were glum as he trudged down the halls to the prison cells. It was time to start the interrogation. Xanatos would be meeting him in the interrogation room in half a standard hour, and bade Anakin fetch the prisoner.

This time the guards didn't question Anakin's presence in the corridors. He was headed to the restricted area where the political prisoners were kept. His Master was here as well, at the far end of the corridor, but Anakin dare not attempt to visit Obi-Wan. He would be immediately stopped and severely punished if he tried.

He was just removing the prisoner from his cell when he glanced up and saw a familiar face. A surge of sickening grief rushed through his heart as he recognized the prisoner the guard was dragging as being Garen's Apprentice, Willow. His grief was quickly replaced by relief as he met the eyes of the guard and recognized it to be Garen himself. Their signatures were muted, but he would know those eyes anywhere.

As their gazes met, a flash of surprised confusion crossed Garen's face. He recognized Anakin but was taken aback to see him out of cuffs, wandering the halls. At first he thought that Anakin may have managed to escape but that thought was quickly crushed as he realized that the Padawan was hauling another prisoner out of the cell. It appeared that Anakin was working for the _other_ side. However the relief that crossed Anakin's face at the sight of the two Jedi made Garen think otherwise. Something was definitely out of place though.

Deciding that now was the time to act; Garen reached out and released Willow's cuffs with the Force, at the same time throwing the surrounding guards against the walls. She whirled, lightsaber out and ablaze, just as Garen ignited his own blade. Using the moment of confusion, Anakin pulled the weapons from the guards' hands and motioned for them to stand up.

"Everyone get up, against the wall over there." The older Apprentice gestured with a blaster toward the wall opposite the Jedi, next to the cells. "Hands on your heads!" He snapped. Turning to the other Jedi he let a smile slip onto his face for the first time in months, "Master Garen, you don't know how glad I am to see you two."

"I'm glad you're alive and well, Anakin. We've been worried about you. Where's Obi-Wan?" Garen asked, watching as Willow and Anakin herded the guards into the cell that had just been emptied. The prisoner that Anakin had been removing watched the proceedings in confusion.

"Down there. He's the last cell in the hall. I don't think he's doing well, Master. I haven't been able to see him in weeks."

Garen suppressed the questions that plagued him. He would seek the answers later. The first, and most important, thing was to get his friend to safety.

Once the guards were secured the three rushed to unlock Obi-Wan's cell. As the door opened, Anakin moved to his Master immediately, keys in hand.

"Master," he whispered, unlocking the chains.

Obi-Wan raised eyes, glazed with pain, to look at his Apprentice. He reached out, brushed Anakin's cheek but recoiled as if the boy were hot to the touch.

"You are tainted." He whispered with a raw voice.

Anakin could not bear to hold Obi-Wan's gaze and pulled back. "We must leave, Master. Xanatos will be sure to know of our escape soon. We are not safe."

Garen moved to his friends' side, withdrawing a hypo from a pack on his side. "I'm going to give you an injection to counteract any force suppressors that you may have been injected with. There's also an adrenaline stimulant, it will last one standard hour. That should be enough time to get us out of here. After it's gone though, you'll crash, so we'll have to move fast."

Obi-Wan nodded. His face contorted as the adrenaline rushed into his body while his Force sense came rushing back to him at the same time. Thank the Force the Temple Healers had developed this antidote a few months ago. He managed to stand on his own, wounds and former pains forgotten as the adrenaline took over.

Garen tossed the Master-Padawan pair their lightsabers he had taken from the armory on their way in. "Let's go."

The four Jedi were moving out the door when shouts caught their attention and a swarm of guards clamored toward them. Blasters were fired and the hall was a mass of spinning lightsabers and red blaster bolts. Obi-Wan's cell had been the very last at the end of the hall, leaving the Jedi with walls on three sides and the guards in front. Instinctively Anakin moved to Obi-Wan's side to cover him but he needn't have bothered, the adrenaline was working and Obi-Wan managed to deflect every bolt back at the guards.

Just as Anakin was beginning to think they would be able to end the fight quickly, a grinding noise came from behind, the sound of stone scraping on stone. He and Garen both spun simultaneously, in time to see the wall slide away revealing a hidden passage and a large group of guards. As the guards poured through the opening, the group of Jedi found themselves inching slowly away from the hidden door and unconsciously spreading out across the hall. Anakin's sense of the Force was still tainted, and he was reluctant to use it. He was grateful for the little he could feel but knew that if he reached out further he would only feel the Dark Side. The more guards that poured in, the more strung out the Jedi became, until they had unconsciously spread themselves too thin.

Anakin missed a blaster bolt aimed at Garen, and Willow dove to intercept it. At the same time, a guard swung his stun staff full force into her legs. She managed to deflect the bolt, probably saving Garen's life, but the staff connected with her knee cap and the young girl collapsed with a scream. Garen and Anakin both jumped to the girl's side.

"Get her out of here!" Garen shouted to the older Padawan as he deflected bolts back at the guards.

"Where am I supposed to take her? There's no way out!"

"I don't care! Get her out of the line of fire and then get your ass back here! I can't hold them forever!"

Anakin glanced over his shoulder at Obi-Wan. After determining that his Master would be fine for a few moments more he leaned over, wrapped his arms around Willow's chest and dragged her to the side of the hallway. There was no cover here, he quickly realized, as guards continued to fire at him. Anakin hesitated before grabbing Willow and dragging her into his Masters former cell. He hated to leave her here but it was the only safe place for her.

"Willow, can you hear me?"

Willow's silver eyes glistened with tears, and her face was pale as she nodded.

"I've got to go back out there and help our Masters. We will be back as soon as possible to help you. And then we're going to get out of here and go back to the Temple. Alright?"

"Don't let him die."

"I won't. Use the Force to help with the pain. We'll be back soon to help you." Anakin squeezed Willow's shoulder before hurrying back to the fight.

The older Jedi were doing well, all things considered. As long as the adrenaline coursed through Obi-Wan's blood, he was unstoppable. There were only a few guards left and it looked like they were going to make it through this without any more complications. Obi-Wan stepped to block a blaster headed for Garen's abdomen. At the same time Anakin, who still was avoiding the Force, stepped for the same bolt. The two collided and would have landed in a heap on the floor if Garen hadn't reached back and jerked Obi-Wan back to his feet. The whole thing only took a few milliseconds, but that was all the time needed for the stray bolt to get past their defenses and strike Garen in the shoulder.

As Anakin watched Garen fall to his knees, he realized that they were going to lose this battle if something didn't change fast.

"Master! We've got to do something different!"

"It's a little difficult to change tactics when we've got bolts coming from all sides."

"We're dropping one by one. You're adrenaline won't last forever, and I can't do this alone!" Anakin replied, his frustration showing clearly in his voice.

"Attack Anakin, I'll cover Obi-Wan's back." Garen had pulled himself to his feet and held his lightsaber in the hand of the uninjured arm.

"You're injured."

"And we're all going to be dead in a few minutes if we stand here. Obey me, Padawan Skywalker."

"You're not my Master, I am not honor bound to obey you." Anakin gasped out the words in between deflecting bolts. He would not leave his Master undefended and open.

"Do as he says, Anakin. That is an order!" Obi-Wan shouted over his shoulder at them.

The teen let out a frustrated cry and dove forward, attacking the guards in the passage way. It took only a matter of minutes to dispose of them. When he turned around, he saw that the two Jedi Masters were finishing up the remaining guards. Seconds later the battle had ended and the three of them were alone. The prisoner who Anakin had been removing had been caught in the middle of the battle, a fatal blaster wound in his chest. The teen averted his eyes from the scene.

Garen leaned against a wall for support, right arm hugged to his chest. Obi-Wan had already ripped a piece of cloth from his robe and was fashioning a makeshift sling for his friend. He looked at Anakin, "Get Willow. We've got to move quickly."

Anakin nodded and obeyed. He carried her as gently as possible but even the short move undid the fragile calm she had managed to obtain. Her face was strained and pale as Anakin gently lowered her to the floor.

"Master, we've got to hurry. Xanatos will know by now what's happened. It's going to be hard enough to move with Willow, but the adrenaline's going to run out soon." Anakin noticed that Obi-Wan's hands were already shaking. It wouldn't be long until he couldn't hold himself up any longer.

"I will be fine, Anakin." He turned his attention to Garen, "How many shots of adrenaline did you bring?"

"Two, in case you both were injured. Willow and I were each carrying one. But Obi-Wan, you can't use another shot. When you come down your system could go into shock."

Obi-Wan ignored his friend and reached into Willow's side pouch, removing the adrenaline shot. He tucked it into his belt and turned back to the trio.

"Anakin, give Willow a hypo to help with the pain and then you'll have to carry her. We've got to get to the upper level and out of the complex. Let's go."

The trip out of the complex took twice as much time leaving as it had for Willow and Garen to get in. Once outside, Obi-Wan directed them to a well hidden grove of bushes. He directed Anakin to set Willow down as he leaned up against a tree. Sweat adorned his forehead. The Force was all that held him up. Anakin reached out to offer a supporting hand but Obi-Wan brushed him aside, unwilling to touch the boy. He took a moment to gather his thoughts and turned to Garen.

"I'm going to finish my mission. You three head back to the transport, I'll join you as soon as I've finished."

"That adrenaline must have had a bad effect because you're talking crazy. It's time to go, Obi-Wan. You can't do any more here. It is impossible for you to capture Xanatos in your state."

"I've got a personal vendetta to finish. It is my duty to bring Xanatos in, and I am going to do it. He's going to come back to Coruscant, dead or alive. I have to do this Garen."

Garen studied his friend for a moment. He knew of the demons that possessed Obi-Wan and the sleepless nights that his friend had suffered since Qui-Gon's death. This was a search for closure. He nodded.

Anakin watched the conversation with growing trepidation and at Garen's nod he jumped up from his place on the ground next to Willow.

"Master! You can't go alone. I'll go with you."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "No. You must stay and help Garen. Someone must carry Willow, and Garen is injured as well. I'm counting on you to defend them and help them back to the transport safely."

"Master Muln, you can't let him do this. You can't let him go alone. He can't do this by himself. Look at him, he's already coming down from the adrenaline, in a few more minutes he won't be able to move!" Anakin turned back to his Master, "I will follow you, and I will not abandon you. You can punish me for my disobedience once we are back at the Temple. But you cannot make me stay here."

The words were a challenge and Obi-Wan stepped up to that challenge. He reached out, as if to gently caress Anakin's face, and gathered the Force around him.

"Sleep."

The command had an immediate affect and Anakin went limp. Obi-Wan caught the falling body and lowered it slowly to the ground.

"You will obey me this time, my Apprentice." He turned to Garen, "I'm sorry, I couldn't let him follow me. You'll have to hide here until I return or until he wakes. Carrying them both is out of the question. I will return."

"May the Force be with you."

Obi-Wan pressed the hypo against his neck and pressed the button, releasing another stream of adrenaline into his system. In seconds he was running back into the building. Garen shook his head as he slid to the ground to watch his two charges. His friend may have just cost them all their lives.

After only a few minutes Garen noticed that Anakin was beginning to stir. Obi-Wan's weakened state combined with Anakin's strong ability to overcome a Force-induced state of mind. In just a few moments Anakin sat up and looked around. Upon noticing his Master's absence he jumped to his feet and took off running towards the building, ignoring Garen's warnings to stop and return to the safety of the grove.

Garen leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes. He could feel Willow's pain but could do little to help her. He reached out with the Force and tenderly felt her leg. Her kneecap was damaged, this he already knew, but the full extent of the damage hit him hard. How she managed to keep her composure was beyond him, she was doing an excellent job of using the Force. Unfortunately her skills were still minimal and her grasp was slipping. Garen carefully moved her so that she was nestled beside him, and could lean against him for support. He nudged at her shields with his own.

"You can let go, and allow yourself some rest." He murmured into her ear, "I'll take over from here."

Contrary to her normal personality, Willow didn't argue. She whimpered momentarily as her shields dropped but settled down quickly. After a few moments her exhaustion took over, aided by a sleep suggestion from Garen, and the young girl drifted into a dreamless slumber.

Garen wrapped an arm around his padawan protectively and settled back. He was on the alert should he be forced to protect them, but at this point the chances of escaping without the aid of the others were slim at best.

Anakin's heart raced as he sprinted into the building they had just left. He was brimming with emotions and it seemed the harder he tried to calm himself, the more flustered he became. He was furious with his master for being so stubborn and furious with himself for not being able to resist the Force suggestion. In addition to the anger, fear periodically rolled through him. With each new wave, a flash of nausea accompanied. A jolt rushed down his spine as he realized he had no way of controlling his emotions, or himself. He had no control over anything at this point, his entire destiny was left up to fate, and this knowledge didn't sit well with the young man.

Once inside, Anakin skidded to a stop and looked around frantically. _Now where to?_ The complex was huge and every moment he spent looking was another moment his Master was left to fight alone. After a minute of agonizing indecision Anakin took off again. He could faintly feel Xanatos somewhere in the West hall and he had a sudden insight that maybe he would be in his trophy hall.

The trophy hall was where Xanatos could relish in his glory and relive his greatest moments. It was also where he went when he needed to fuel his anger. Xanatos didn't believe in finding a peace of mind.

Anakin bolted down the hall and up a flight of stairs. The lift would have been quicker but his impatience came with a strong need to be in action. He rationalized his decision that the stairs were a better choice by thinking the lifts may be monitored, ignoring the fact that he was staring into a surveillance unit every few feet of the hallway.

After what seemed an eternity, the Padawan reached the trophy room. He could hear the voices before he reached the door. His masters voice, sure and determined, and Xanatos' voice, haughty and condescending.

"You are going to have to come with me, Xanatos. I was sent by the Jedi and under the authority of the Jedi Council you are under arrest and are to be brought back to the Temple for questioning."

"Does that declaration specify in what form? Because you aren't getting me out of here alive."

Anakin had reached the door. He watched from the entryway as Obi-Wan took a step forward, his lightsaber ignited and tipped slightly toward his nemesis. The blue grow was all that lit the dark room.

"I will do whatever is necessary of me to bring justice to you. My Master, my Apprentice, the Jedi, deserve as much. If you must die then that is what I must do. I hope you wrote out a will for your estate." Obi-Wan managed a steady voice even as his hand wavered minutely on the handle of the blade. His adrenaline was failing.

"Does your pathetic dedication to justice include turning to the darkside? It will take anger and hatred to give you the strength to take me down."

Obi-Wan didn't pause before replying, "Whatever it takes."

Until now Anakin hadn't been noticed, but at Obi-Wan's words he shouted, "No!"

The two turned to him, one with obvious hunger and greed and the other with barely controlled surprise.

"You can't do it! Don't sacrifice yourself, it is not worth it." His words were directed at Obi-Wan but his eyes were on Xanatos, watching his every move.

"Leave Anakin, go back. There is nothing here that concerns you."

"Obi-Wan, listen to the boy," Xanatos' voice was taunting, "He has a point. Why sacrifice yourself and turn to the darkside when your dear Padawan has already done it himself."

Speaking with a voice completely devoid of emotion, Obi-Wan replied to Xanatos, "You tried to take my Master from me, you have tried to take my life, and now you have taken my Padawan from me. You will pay for your crimes. Good bye, Xanatos DeCrion." Obi-Wan spun his lightsaber and sprung toward his opponent.

"Master, no!" Anakin shouted as Xanatos defended himself from Obi-Wan's angry swings. He could see that his Master was giving in to his anger, the aura about him was quickly changing from light to an ominous dark pulse. There was only way to save his Master and redeem himself.

Anakin pulled his lightsaber from his waist and threw it at the fighting couple. It spun, end over end. The two fighters were so engrossed in their battle they didn't notice the saber coming at them. At the moment before it hit them, Anakin reached out grasped the Force in full and flipped the switch, activating the blade. At the same time he used the Force to shove his Master aside. The blade shot out of the handle, adding his own blue light to the others in the room and sliced cleanly into Xanatos' chest. The man managed a look of surprise before collapsing to the floor, lifeless. His lightsaber slid from his hand, rolling across the floor and stopping on the ground next to Obi-Wan's feet.

The Jedi reached down and picked it up, shock adorning his features. He glanced at the door where his Padawan stood, breathing heavy and shaking from the sudden rush of the darkside. He could feel the Force pulsing in the air, and he felt the boy shove the Force away from himself with repulsion. Obi-Wan leaned against the wall, his adrenaline fading. The movement was all Anakin needed to spring back into action.

He collected his lightsaber from the floor and tucked it into his belt, then moved to stand beside Obi-Wan.

"Master, you are weak. We must leave. Let me help you."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "I can make it just fine on my own." He refused to touch the boy. Even though he had witnessed Anakin's repulsion of the dark side he was still unwilling to let the boy near him. He pushed away from the wall and took a couple steps before stumbling and going down on one knee.

Anakin stepped beside his Master and put his hand under the man's arm. "We won't make it out of here without my help. You can be angry with me later. For now, Master, you will have to let me help you."

As much as he wanted to walk out on his own, Obi-Wan knew the truth of Anakin's words. He nodded and allowed himself to lean on Anakin for support. They moved quickly and made it back to Garen and Willow in a matter of minutes.

When the two entered the grove Garen eyed them carefully. He knew that something had happened in the compound but knew that now was not the time to ask. He stood quickly, maneuvering Willow so that she was leaning against the tree, still sleeping.

"We must move quickly. Anakin, you must carry Willow, Obi-Wan can lean against me. I'm hoping she will sleep until we reach the transport where we can get another hypo for her."

Anakin nodded, transferring his master to Garen and picked up the sleeping girl carefully.

"Which transport are we heading to?" Anakin asked.

"Mine." Garen replied. "It has space for all of us, and an adequate medical facility on board. Someone will have to return another time for the other two transports."

The wounded group set off moving quickly and quietly through the alleys and shadows to the outskirts of the city where the transport awaited.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Onboard the transport Garen allowed Anakin to settle Willow onto a cot before sending him to lift off and get them started back to Coruscant while he tended to the wounds of the rest of the group. His own injury hindered his ability to help the others but he made up for his disability with an adept use of the Force.

Obi-Wan's strength was failing quickly and Garen knew it was only a matter of time until he was in serious danger. The double shot of adrenaline had been dangerous, and his body wouldn't take well to the drop. Garen managed to maneuver Obi-Wan onto a cot before the older man collapsed. His eyes fluttered as he fought to keep his tentative grasp on consciousness.

"Don't fight it Obi-Wan." Garen's voice was soft. "Let yourself sleep. Anakin and I will get us safely back to the Temple."

"No ... Anakin ... "

"It'll be okay, I'll keep an eye on him Rest now."

The words seemed to reassure Obi-Wan and he stopped fighting, allowing his eyes to close and his body to drift into a blissful state of unconsciousness. Garen gave him a combo-hypo containing a stabilizing and sleeping agent combination. He was cleaning the man's wounds when a moan from across the room caught his attention. Immediately he was on his feet and rushing to his own Apprentice's side.

"Willow?"

"Uhn"

"Don't move, young one." Garen pressed a hypo to her neck as he spoke and released the latch, sending a surge of pain suppressant into her system. Almost instantly she relaxed, her features softening.

"Master?" Her voice was groggy from sleep and drugs, but the distinct feeling of fear and confused trickled across the bond.

Garen brushed a stray lock of silver hair from the girl's face. "It's alright, Willow. We're on our way back to Coruscant now. We'll be home soon."

"Anakin and Master Kenobi?"

"They're here too." He moved down the cot and examined her leg, "We're going to have to put a splint on to immobilize your leg. I can't have you rolling over in your sleep and damaging your knee any more than it is."

Willow nodded sleepily and Garen started gathering the materials. He was setting things up when Anakin walked in.

"We're in hyperspace. How are they?"

Garen followed Anakin's gaze to where it rested on his Master. "He's resting for now. We'll need to run an analysis on his blood and probably start him on a cocktail of antibiotics. Willow's leg needs to be set in a brace so that her knee doesn't get any more damage. I'll need your help, my arm is useless at this point."

Anakin moved over to the younger Padawan and gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile. Together the two Jedi managed to splint Willow's leg. Afterwards Anakin looked at Garen's arm and motioned him to a chair.

"I need to take care of that wound." The younger one said, reaching for a bacta kit.

Garen slumped down in his seat and rubbed his face with his good hand.

Anakin started laying out the materials he would need and noticed Garen's exhausted gesture. "It's been a long day."

"More like a long couple of months."

"That too."

Anakin eased Garen's tunic off the injured arm and studied the wound. It was in need of medical attention but it wasn't terrible. An infection was setting in, and the shoulder was visibly swollen. He cleaned the area and applied a bacta patch to the wound. Carefully he eased the tunic back over the shoulder and fashioned the sling back around the man's arm.

"You should be fine until we get back to Coruscant. You'll need to see the Healer immediately to make sure you don't have any permanent damage but I think you'll be okay." Anakin's voice was quiet.

"You're distracted, Anakin. What's wrong?" Garen asked

"Nothing, Master Muln." The Padawan moved to Obi-Wan's side and started a blood sample analysis.

Garen watched Anakin for a few minutes before asking, "What happened in the compound? Before we came, I mean."

"Nothing happened. We were prisoners. Xanatos tried to use me to hurt my Master, and when that did not succeed he hurt Obi-Wan to make me do what he wanted."

Garen noticed that Anakin wasn't looking at him.

"Something happened, things between you and Obi-Wan are not well. I can sense it. The Force surrounding you is ... different somehow. I can't put my finger on it. And the Force surrounding the bond between you two is fragile, something I haven't seen before." Garen paused for a moment. "I'm worried. If you do not address the issue, the damage may become irreparable."

Anakin slid the vile of blood into the analyzer and pressed a button. He turned back to the other Master, eyes pained.

"Master Muln, you aren't telling me anything I don't already know. What happened back there is between my Master and I. We will work through our relationship as we see fit and when we see fit. I appreciate your concern but there is absolutely nothing you can do for us right now. Just keep Obi-Wan alive until we get home, that's all I care about right now."

Garen decided that he wasn't going to get anywhere with Anakin, and chose to drop the subject. He gestured toward an empty cot.

"I should look you over for injuries."

"I'm fine." Anakin snapped. At Garen's raised eyebrow he softened his tone slightly, "My injuries are superficial. I'll be fine after I get some rest and some decent nutrition." _And a decent conversation with my Master, a confirmation that I am not going to be thrown out of the Jedi order, and probably a trip to a soul healer..._

During the rest of the trip, Garen and Anakin took turns watching over their companions. Garen's shoulder developed a dull ache that radiated down his arm, but he ignored the pain and took a hypo when Anakin wasn't watching.

Anakin found himself given plenty of time to sleep and unable to properly use it. He would sleep restlessly for a couple of hours before waking, trembling and unable to return to sleep. His nightmares plagued him, and his concern for Obi-Wan only exacerbated them. To avoid questioning looks from Garen, Anakin took to spending extra hours in a separate sleeping quarters, pretending to rest.

Aside from their relative worries, the rest of the trip passed uneventfully for the quartet.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

The console chirped insistently, warning that they were nearing their destination. Anakin's hands maneuvered across the controls skillfully as he eased them out of hyperspace and into a manual control. He initiated the intercom unit.

"We're about to enter the Coruscant atmosphere. Make sure everyone is strapped in securely."

A beep and then Garen's voice came through the unit, "We're all secure back here. Take us in."

Anakin switched the unit off and prepared himself for the bumpy ride through the atmosphere. Once through he directed them toward the Temple, bringing up the communication unit for the landing pad.

"Jedi Temple. Please state your intentions."

"This is Padawan Anakin Skywalker. I'm coming in with my Master, Master Muln and Apprentice Willow. We need emergency landing clearance. And make sure there are healers at the landing pad. We have three injured on board."

A bit of static and then, "You are cleared to land, Padawan Skywalker. Bring it in to the emergency landing pad nearest the Healer Wing. There will be assistance waiting for you."

"Understood. Coming in now." Anakin ended the conversation and began the landing procedures.

It only took a few minutes before the cruiser had landed and Anakin was releasing the boarding ramp. He had returned to the ships medical center and was helping prepare Obi-Wan and Willow to leave when he heard the clamor of footsteps on the ramp and the unmistakable sound of a hover cot's engines whirring. Moments later a team of Jedi Healers appeared at the Medical Bay doors.

"Alright, who needs a gurney?" Anakin recognized the voice as belonging to Krishna, the head healer.

Anakin gestured at the two cots, "Willow and Obi-Wan. They're in pretty bad shape."

Krishna and the entourage of Healers skillfully transferred Willow to a hover cot and she was whisked away. They moved to Obi-Wan and Krishna's face darkened.

"He's very ill." She murmured, hands hovering near his chest.

Garen nodded and handed her the preliminary blood analysis they had run.

"We've done what we can but he needs your professional help. I fear he may have let himself go too far." Garen gave a brief synopsis of the last few days. When he finished the Healer's eyes had darkened, her lips pressed in a grim line.

"Foolish man." She let out a rare curse and directed her Apprentice to take care of escorting Garen and Anakin to the Healer Wing. She finished her instructions with a stern glance at Anakin. "And make sure this one comes on a cot. He radiates exhaustion."

Anakin shook his head violently, his curly mop tumbling across his face, "I don't need a cot, or a healer for that matter. I'm fine. Take care of my Master and the others. I just need a hot shower and a bed."

"And you can have just that, in the Healer's Wing. I don't want you going anywhere until I've had a chance to check you over myself." Her hazel eyes flashed as Anakin opened his mouth as though to argue, "The next word out of your mouth had better be yes, ma'am or I'll knock you out and take you down there without your consent."

The young Jedi grimaced and let a small smile play at his lips at her insistent tone, "Yes, ma'am. No problems here."

Krishna nodded and briskly walked off, leaving her Apprentice in charge. The young man gestured at the cot behind him, "Do you need any assistance, Anakin?"

Anakin scowled, "No, Tayden, I'm fine. Thank you."

The teen plopped down on the cot and glared at the ceiling tiles. He felt like an idiot. It only took a few minutes to reach the Healer's Wing of the Temple, but in that short time Anakin realized just how exhausted he was. He could barely keep his eyes open as they wheeled him into a room and Tayden helped him move.

"I'm going to take a blood sample for analysis and give you a sedative to help you rest so I can tend to Master Garen. Is there anything you need before?"

"Where's my Master and is he alright?"

"Master Krishna is tending to Master Kenobi. He's in good hands." Tayden's hands skillfully stuck Anakin with the needle and drew out an adequate sample of blood. He pressed a hypo against the other Apprentice's neck. "I'll be back in a couple hours to check on you."

Anakin barely managed to nod before his body succumbed to the sleep it desperately needed.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Anakin awoke to the subtle noise of someone rustling through tablets and other items. He blinked a few times to adjust his eyes and slowly the blurry room came into focus. Across the room Tayden was shifting through the tablets on the counter. Frustrated, the Apprentice tossed them back on the counter with a loud sigh.

"Tay - " Anakin's voiced cracked and he coughed, and tried again. "Tayden?"

Tayden whirled around, face flushed. "Anakin! You're awake! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He hurried to Anakin's side and started checking his vitals. "How are you feeling?"

"Weak."

Tayden nodded. "That's to be expected. You've been asleep for a long time. You will probably get worse before you get better. Master Krishna says that you've been running on adrenaline for awhile now and you haven't had a proper chance to heal, or sleep. Now that you are safe your body is letting itself relax and you'll probably start to feel the effects of your injuries."

"How long have I been out?"

"About a week."

Anakin sat up with a jerk. "A week? What about my Master? How is Obi-Wan? I have to see him."

Tayden pressed the palm of his hand against Anakin's chest with mild pressure, encouraging him to lie back down. "You need to rest. Obi-Wan is recovering, as you are. He needs his rest."

"But I need to see him. I have to know that he is going to be alright."

"You can't."

"Why not?" Anakin's voice was surprised.

Tayden shifted uncomfortably. "Master Kenobi has, um, that is, he. . ."

"Spit it out, Tayden!"

"Master Kenobi has ordered that you be kept out of his room."

Anakin fell back against the pillow with a soft thud. Obi-Wan didn't want to see him. He couldn't believe this. Anakin knew that Obi-Wan was angry with him, but he had expected a severe tongue lashing and an extensive punishment, all of which would have been done in the privacy of their own quarters. At most, he imagined being reported to the Council, perhaps put on restriction or pulled off the active duty roster. He might have received a formal admonition placed on his permanent record, but Anakin had underestimated the extent of Obi-Wan's fury. This was much worse. It was unheard of for an injured member of a team to deny the other member visitation. Obi-Wan had publicly refused him.

Tayden shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another. He gave Anakin a moment to revel in his thoughts before speaking up. "There's something else you should know."

Anakin blinked a couple times to clear his eyes, "What is it?"

"Master Kenobi spoke with Master Yoda yesterday. We're under orders to contact the Council the moment you awake."

"Who initiated their conference?"

"Your Master."

Anakin nodded numbly. He was about to be removed from Obi-Wan's care, or worse, expelled.

"How long do I have?"

"I have to send the message as soon as I leave here. Master Krishna will be in momentarily to check on your progress."

Anakin nodded again, watching as Tayden left. He nervously straightened his bedsheets and prepared to wait for the arrival of his superiors. He felt vaguely like a young criminal awaiting his execution with no hope of redemption.

The young Jedi didn't have to wait long. Within the hour there was an authoritative knock on his door. Without waiting for a reply it swung open, revealing Master Windu and Master Yoda. It alleviated Anakin's fear only minutely. He could not be expelled without the entire council present. Anakin moved to rise from bed but stilled at Mace Windu's command.

"Stay in the bed. The healer has advised us that you aren't quite well yet."

"Thank you."

"Do you know why we're here?"

Anakin thought briefly about faking ignorance but dismissed the idea. His best option would probably be to confess and beg forgiveness. He chose a slightly less drastic option.

"I suppose this has to do with my less than legal visit to Telos."

"Right you are, but more there is." Yoda's heavily lidded eyes studied him thoughtfully. Anakin wondered if it were possible for the Master to read his soul with those eyes.

"Obi-Wan brought some concerning news to us."

Anakin's eyes dropped to the bed cover where his hands were clasped to keep from fidgeting. "Yes, Masters?"

"Anakin, this will go much easier if you tell us what happened on Telos."

"There's nothing to tell. I felt that something was wrong, I took a ship, and I went to Telos. During my rescue attempt I was captured. We were tortured. Master Garen and Willow rescued us. That's all there is."

"Lie to us, you do."

"I'm not lying." Anakin's voice was stubborn.

"A half-truth is the same as a lie." Mace spoke softly, but firmly. His voice held no judgment, only minor reproof.

Anakin's shoulders dropped, "What if I choose not to tell my story?"

"Then we will have to base our decision solely on your Master's report of the events. And that, young Apprentice, would most likely result in banishment from the Order. His report details a measured and calculated decision to join the Dark Side and Xanatos as his Apprentice, and reports of events in which you chose, perhaps even zealously, to use the Dark Side to accomplish your goal."

"That's not how it happened!" Anakin snapped, his head raised in alarm and defiance. "I wouldn't have done it if there was any other way to save our lives! Enough people had died because of us, it was the only solution. Measured and calculated, yes. But calculated out of cautiousness and of my limits. Zealously, _never_!"

Yoda could sense the truth behind Anakin's words, just as clearly as he could see the fatigue overtaking the boy. He nodded decisively, "Continue this later, we will. Before the Council, you must come. Hear this, I fear they must."

"We shall send for you after you have had time to heal. If what you say is true, then you will have nothing to fear from us." Mace hesitated a minute before squeezing Anakin's shoulder. "Rest, Anakin. Your Master will seek you again when he is ready."

Anakin barely managed a surprised nod before the two Masters disappeared, leaving him with only his thoughts to keep him company.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Anakin was released from the MedCenter a few days later with specific instructions to return to his quarters and rest for another week before returning to any sort of training. He struggled into his clothes gingerly, acutely aware of sore muscles and bruises not yet healed. He had opted out of using the bacta tank, preferring the pain over the numbness that had settled over him since his meeting with Yoda and Mace.

As he approached the checkout desk he wondered how he was supposed to leave without a guardian to sign his release forms, but the Padawan at the desk simply handed him a flimsy with a copy of his post-visit recovery restrictions and waved him through. Garen met him at the door, a grim smile on his face. Anakin noticed the absence of Willow.

"I'm to escort you to the Council for a formal review."

"They allowed you guardianship after this fiasco?" Anakin was surprised.

"Obi-Wan hasn't taken back his custody of you. Until he does so, I still have guardianship. For now, anyway."

Anakin nodded and the two proceeded in silence. Both noticed, but chose not to mention the obvious fact that his Master had chosen to leave his guardianship with someone else after the return. Upon their arrival at the chambers, Anakin felt nervousness descend upon him.

"This is where I leave you. I'll wait out here."

"You can't come with me? Doesn't a Master always accompany the Apprentice during a disciplinary hearing? The Master is considered to be responsible for the actions of the Apprentice."

"This is not yet a disciplinary hearing. You are to be questioned on the events of your trip to Telos. You are being investigated for a serious offense, and thus the Council has chosen to question you alone."

Anakin swallowed hard, this only meant one thing. "They are questioning me as a Knight?"

"Yes, you are being investigated as a Knight. They have revoked the usual buffers that exist for Padawans."

"And any punishment I might receive – I'll be tried as a Knight as well?"

"Yes."

"I'm screwed."

Garen's mouth quirked, despite the seriousness of the situation. He motioned toward the doors as they swung open. An Initiate ushered in the Apprentice and the doors closed behind him.

Anakin moved to the center circled and bowed low, "You wished to see me?"

"You are here for questioning regarding events occurring during your recent visit to the planet of Telos. The Council has received alarming information from your Master. This is not a trial, nor a sentencing or a disciplinary hearing. This is strictly a preliminary questioning to determine if a disciplinary hearing needs to commence. Is this understood, Padawan Skywalker?"

"Yes, Master Windu, I understand."

"Good, then let us begin. I would like to start with your trip to Telos itself. Did you have permission to pursue your self-appointed mission?"

Anakin flushed slightly, he'd forgotten about his 'borrowing' act. "No, I illegally commender ed a Jedi ship and went in search of my Master."

Depa Billaba, the only Knight in the group, spoke. "What of your guardian? Did Master Muln sanction your actions?"

"No. He had no idea. This was strictly my idea. I left while he was training Willow." Anakin would not let his only ally be punished for his actions.

"What of the security lock on his datapad?"

"I saw him enter it one day. I used it to access the Temple's restricted records for the information I needed."

Yaraal Proof leaned his long neck forward, eyes staring unblinkingly at the Apprentice, "Our information says that you were captured and chose to join Xanatos as his Apprentice. Is this true?"

"Technically, yes. But it wasn't like that."

Windu gestured with his hands at the group, "Enlighten us."

"Xanatos tortured us daily, but he targeted me. The torture I could handle, but when I refused to break, he murdered the leader of the Resistance in front of me. She had two young children that are now orphaned. He told me I could have saved her, if I'd simply joined him. Then he turned the blaster on Obi-Wan and gave me one more chance. I did it to save my Master."

"And what of the allegations that you have chosen the Dark side over the Light side?"

"That's not entirely true either. I did use the Dark side, but it was for a good reason!"

Depa raised her eyebrows, "When is there ever a good reason to choose darkness and evil over the light?"

"It was to save Obi-Wan's life. Everything I did was to save him."

"Oh? Reason for leaving Obi-Wan's tutelage and betray it for Xanatos' you gave as this also."

Anakin turned to face the green Master, "Master Yoda, there were many times that Xanatos used my Master's life as a means to force me to do his bidding. As long as his punishments were limited to me, I stayed true to my Master and his teachings, despite the hell I was in. But there finally came a day that I had no choice. He as going to force me to torture Obi-Wan myself, or he would kill him. I weighed the options and chose the lesser evil of the two."

"That is your opinion. What does Obi-Wan have to say of your actions? Would he have chosen his life over your choice of darkness?"

"I wouldn't know. He will not see me."

"Wouldn't this itself be indicative of his opinion?"

Anakin's shoulders slumped, "Yes, I suppose so. He said I was tainted."

"Did it occur to you that maybe Obi-Wan would have preferred to die rather than lose you to the dark side?"

"But I'm not lost!" Anakin burst out.

Eyebrows were raised again. There seemed to be a lot of this in this meeting.

Depa again spoke, "When was the last time you used the Force?"

"On the, uh, day that Xanatos was – well – the day he died."

"And why have you chosen to avoid the Force as you have? You have neglected crucial post-mission meditations and the recovery time for your injuries has been greatly increased."

Anakin was growing steadily more pale as time went on, and he could feel his strength weakening but he refused to give in and allow them to see his weaknesses. He surprised even himself by blurting out, "I am afraid!"

"Fear, young one, leads to anger. And that is the path to the Dark side."

"Master, this fear is _for_ the Dark side. The Light side of the Force has abandoned me, I can touch nothing but the Dark side anymore. I avoid it because I do not want to be consumed by it!"

"And yet, claim you do, that lost you have not been?"

The realization that he was, indeed, lost hit Anakin like a herd of bantha's. He was lost and had no idea how to return. Anakin bowed his head and humbly accepted this concerning fact.

"Understand now, you do, hmmm?" Yoda's eyes were barely slits, but Anakin knew he could see his shame clearly.

"Yes, Master Yoda, I understand. I am lost, and my efforts to prevent this have just reinforced my situation. What do I do?"

"Help you, we will." Yaddle spoke gently, "Save you, we still can. If want to be saved, you truly do."

"Assuming the darkness has not penetrated too deeply. We will need to do some investigating to be sure your purpose behind your use of the Force was of good intention. Would you be willing to consent to a memory sweep?"

Anakin felt himself sway. A memory sweep was an extremely invasive procedure, reserved only for the most serious offenses. It required the one under investigation to completely open their mind to the Council. All shields were dropped to a level near non-existent, and a temporary bond was created, allowing the Council members complete access to his mind, thoughts and memories. The emotional and mental pain it caused had brought many Jedi Masters to tears. In the history of the Jedi, only one Padawan had ever been required to submit to one, and only after no other options were left to declare his innocence. If Anakin refused, they would not force him, but it was the only sure way of knowing his intentions.

"If that is what it takes to prove my innocence."

Windu nodded, his eyes gave no clue as to his thoughts. "You shall return to your quarters. Take this time to prepare yourself. We shall recall you in one week's time. As your acting guardian, Master Muln can assist in your preparations."

"Yes, Master." Anakin turned to go but was stopped by Mace's voice.

"One last question, Anakin."

"Yes?"

"How did Xanatos die?"

"I killed him." Anakin paused for a brief moment, "Obi-Wan will tell you that I deliberately chose to use the Dark side to kill Xanatos. He is right." Noticing the surprised looks on the faces of the members, he realized that Obi-Wan must not have given the full details of their escape. "However," he continued, "if I had not, Obi-Wan would have. He was preparing to kill and I was watching his aura darken, before my eyes. Better me, already fallen, than him joining me in the Darkness."

The room was speechless. They had not imagined that Master Kenobi would be so tempted by the dark side. This brought a new meaning to Anakin's believed betrayal. Several moments passed before someone thought to dismiss Anakin.

He bowed and backed from the room, head bent as he did so. Outside he found Garen waiting for him.

"Are you okay?" Garen asked.

"I have to submit to a memory sweep in a week."

Garen noticed the dismal sound in Anakin's voice, and he squeezed his shoulder sympathetically.

"You'll get through. You're strong. They will see the truth and you will be free."

"And my Master? Will he see the truth? Or am I a condemned man before my trial even begins?"

"Obi-Wan is a fair man, he will understand. You will get your chance to explain to him."

Anakin sighed and tucked his hood over his head, wishing to avoid any questions from other Jedi in the halls. "I hope so."


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

The week that followed was difficult for the Apprentice. He prepared as best as he could for the invasion that was to follow, but no one could properly prepare for such an event. He went daily to check on Obi-Wan, spending hours in the waiting room, hoping for admittance, before being dragged away by Garen.

On the day of his meeting with the Council, Anakin paced the waiting room, unsure of how the afternoon would unfold. He had no idea of whether he would emerge from the meeting still a member of the Jedi Order, and he wasn't sure he could go through this without the knowledge that his Master still believed, if not supported, him. The Apprentice, after hearing yet again that his Master was not up to visitors, found himself beyond frustrated. Here he was, the day of his memory sweep and his Master couldn't find the energy or desire to see him for a few minutes. Impatience took the best of Anakin and he made a rash decision. With determined steps he headed to the back of the MedWing. He didn't know where they were keeping Obi-Wan but he knew he'd be in the Intensive Care Unit.

As he stalked down the halls he peered through portholes into rooms, looking for a sign of his Master. When he finally found him he paused anxiously at the door, unsure now of his decision.

He glanced around and decided it was now or never. This could very well be his last chance. Determined, he pressed the button and after the door slid open he stepped inside. Obi-Wan turned to look at the visitor, expecting a healer, Anakin supposed. He noticed a distinct darkening of Obi-Wan's eyes when he realized who his intruder was.

"What are you doing here?"

"Master, I need to talk to you, please."

Obi-Wan turned his face away from his Apprentice. He could not bear to allow Anakin to see the pain he felt, or the guilt that he was sure was plastered all over his face. "Go away, Anakin."

"But I need to speak to you, to explain. You don't understand."

"I understand enough. Go away. I don't want you in my room, nor my sight. Get out!"

Anakin felt his anger rise. He was hours from a meeting that could determine his status in the Jedi and his Master was refusing to see him. "You're being unfair. I saved your life. You would have died without me."

"Better to die than to live with the knowledge that you have betrayed me and the Jedi."

"I didn't betray anyone. I made a sacrifice. What I did was necessary."

Obi-Wan felt a moment of panic, Anakin wasn't leaving. He chose his words carefully, knowing they would send Anakin fleeing from the room. "Your desire to be the hero blinds you. You are so consumed with this desire to be the knight in shining armor that you do not stop to consider how your actions affect others. This time you have gone too far – I will not allow myself to be blind to your faults any longer. You _are _dark."

Anakin stepped back, dismayed at the harsh words. He would receive no reprieve here.

"If that is your feeling on the matter, then who am I to argue with my Master?" He spoke contrite words, but his tone was haughty. "I won't keep you any longer, you must rest to recover properly." Anakin turned to leave, pausing in the doorway. "I wonder, what you would have done if I had not killed Xanatos. Would our roles be reversed, Master?"

Anakin didn't wait for a reply. He stepped fully out of the door, allowing it to slide closed behind him. Only after he was safely away from the condemning eyes did he allow himself a moment of weakness. His shoulders dropped as he sighed. That didn't go the way he had hoped. The Apprentice gave himself a second to collect himself before leaving the Med Center. Things had not gone the way he had hoped. Now he was less than two hours from what he was beginning to think of as his judgment time, and he had already been condemned by Obi-Wan. One Master down, only twelve more to go.

He walked back to his quarters, lost in thought. There was a lot for him to think about – most of which revolved around Obi-Wan and the Council. On top of this, Anakin wasn't sure how to deal with Xanatos' death. The Apprentice had killed on previous missions but those seemed so different from this. Anakin had not been tortured before, or held captive for a long period of time, and he wasn't entirely sure if killing Xanatos was an act of anger or if he had been only trying to save Obi-Wan. He wasn't even sure anymore if he had actually felt the darkness culminating around Obi-Wan that day or if he had imagined it all as an excuse to act himself. One thing Anakin did know was that he had used the Dark side of the Force to kill Xanatos and that couldn't bode well for his future.

By the time Anakin reached this line of thought he had arrived at his quarters. He showered quickly and choked down a protein drink – his first resemblance of a meal for the day. Anakin glanced at the clock, he was close to being late and he hurried to his appointment.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Obi-Wan was bored. He didn't get bored often, in fact he wasn't sure he could recall any time in which he had been bored before. He was still in the Intensive Care Unit of the Med Center, but it was more a matter of not being sure where else to put him than it was of him being in any imminent danger.

Most of his wounds had healed, thanks to a lengthy dip in a bacta tank, but his body still suffered a uminor infection as well as exhaustion. The overuse of adrenaline shots had left his heart in a shocked state. They could have released him to his own quarters for a couple weeks of bed rest and plenty of healthy food, but his mental state was not nearly as recovered as his body was. He wouldn't accept that Anakin had not turned, and that it wasn't his fault, and refused to be sent to his quarters where he would be forced to face his apprentice. Visions of Xanatos' actions played repeatedly through his mind, only in his visions the face of his nemesis was replaced with the face of his Apprentice. The images left him feeling ill.

Obi-Wan surmised he was taking the cowards way out. By remaining in the Med Center, he only had to wait until the Council made their decision about Anakin, preventing him from having to make any decisions of his own.

The order to keep Anakin away only aided his cowardice. The order was certainly an odd one, he had received plenty of strange looks, but he ignored them. This was his decision. Anakin was his Apprentice and he would deal with him accordingly. A voice in the back of his head chimed that he wasn't dealing with the situation at all, but he squashed it. He would deal with his Apprentice when the Council had decided on Anakin's fate.

It had crossed Obi-Wan's mind that it was possible the Council would side with Anakin and he would be forgiven. In that case he wasn't sure what he would do. Anakin had killed in anger – blatantly using the dark side. He had agreed to be Xanatos' apprentice and he had done all this before Obi-Wan's eyes. If the Council forgave Anakin, could he? After all, Anakin _was_ using the dark side now, wasn't he?

It was his right, was it not, if he chose not to? He could very well hand off Anakin's training to someone else if he chose. The Council would not blame him for it, direct disobedience warranted expulsion. He thought back to Anakin's words earlier that day. What if their roles were reversed? Would Anakin be so quick to condemn him?

Obi-Wan closed his eyes. He didn't want to think about it.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Anakin stood outside the Council Chambers, trembling beneath his robe. The Padawan on duty came out and nodded at him, "They're ready for you."

Anakin nodded back, "Thank you."

Garen had offered to come as his Master-liaison, but Anakin had declined the offer deciding that he would handle this himself. Now, though, he was wishing he had the moral support. Taking a deep breath, he entered the room.

"Are you ready, Padawan Skywalker?" Mace Windu spoke softly, though his voice seemed to echo in the chamber.

"Yes, Master."

"Very well then." Mace nodded at a student in the corner of the room that Anakin recognized as Mace's apprentice of ten years. The young man came forward with a rolled meditation mat in his hands and unrolled it at Anakin's feet. "Zane will remain as an assistant only. He will not be privy to any of your thoughts, nor the conversation that follows. His sole purpose is to provide physical assistance, should you need it."

Anakin nodded again, "I understand."

Zane reached out, "Your robe, please."

He took Anakins robe, folding it and lying on the corner of the mat, then knelt beside it.

"You may remain standing or kneel on the mat for the process. You may take a moment to prepare yourself and then begin dropping your outer shields. We will create a temporary link with you and at that time you will be instructed to completely open your mind. We will proceed as quickly as we can, but you may experience some discomfort. If at any time you feel you cannot continue, you may request an end. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master Windu, I am ready." Anakin knelt beside Zane. He knew that it was highly probably he would end the session weak and he preferred not to faint in front of the Council. He also realized that while he was given permission to break off the mind sweep at anytime, it would look bad on him, as though he had something to hide. He took a moment to prepare himself and lowered his shields.

It was a strange sensation, to feel twelve other minds in his at once. His thoughts, his mind, his entire being were open to the Council. They did their best to respect his privacy and stay away from any hidden memories that did not pertain to the event, and they sorted through memories quickly and efficiently, but Anakin felt violated all the same. When they reached the memories they sought, the sorting slowed. He winced as they watched the conversation with Garen. Anakin could feel the disapproval, but nothing was said. Nothing could be said. Silence had to be kept during the ritual.

Here things played out slowly, and Anakin wondered how long he would be forced to relive the events. He tried to retreat further into his mind, but there was no place to go and no walls left to hide behind, and so he was forced to watch again as the people were murdered, as he defied his Master, and as he gave in to Xanatos. He thought he would be ill when they reached the first time he used the Dark Side of the Force. When they were nearing the end, and watched as he killed Xanatos, he did become ill.

Hunched over, on hands and knees, Anakin dry heaved. He was glad he hadn't chosen to eat a large meal that morning or it would be all over the Council floors. Anakin felt the Masters hesitate, as though to stop and he shook his head. _FINISH! _He shouted into his head, the last thing he wanted was for this to be declared inefficient evidence and have to do it again. They withdrew the moment they saw them land at the Temple, everything from here was already known.

The minds pulled away and Anakin opened his eyes to find himself doubled over on the floor, trembling. He felt naked, and vulnerable, a feeling that Anakin had never experienced before. The room remained silent as Anakin attempted to collect himself. After several moments the silence was broken.

"Do you require anything else of me, Masters?" Anakin asked. His head rested on the floor, and he relished the cool marble against his forehead. At the moment, he didn't care if he was breaking protocol by speaking. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sprawl out on the floor and sink into sleep.

"Not at this time. You are free to return to your quarters while we deliberate. We will call you back when we have reached a decision. Zane will assist you to your quarters."

Under normal circumstances, Anakin would have protested the help, wishing instead to prove that he was able-bodied enough to walk on his own, but today he thought better of it. Collapsing in the halls was looking more and more likely, and he'd rather have someone with him just in case. The last thing that Anakin wanted at the moment was to end up back in the Infirmary.

The trip back to his quarters seemed to take an eternity. The duo made the trek in silence. Anakin was too busy focusing every ounce of strength he had left on walking, and Zane had more tact than to mention anything that had happened. At the door to Anakin's quarters, Zane paused.

"Will you be alright?"

Anakin recognized the real question that Zane was asking, would he be alright without a master, without _his_ master, to take care of him. The younger padawan nodded wearily.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Just help me inside.

Zane did as he was asked, leaving Anakin on his sleep couch. Anakin's face was ghostly white, and he trembled on the couch despite the heavy blanket Zane had covered him with.

"Do you require anything else? A glass of water? Food?" Zane was unsure if it was safe to leave an Apprentice alone after such an ordeal. He had watched a Knight go through a mind sweep a year ago, and the Council had made sure a close friend had been there to take care of him afterwards. It seemed wrong to leave Anakin alone without anyone. Surely Master Windu would not approve.

"No, please, I just need sleep." Anakin took a shallow breath, "I'll be fine. Just let Master Muln know I've been released. He'll be by later to check on me." Anakin noticed Zane hesitate and waved him toward the door. "Go, Zane. You have completed your duty."

Zane nodded, he was not wanted here, and would not stay any longer. He let himself out, casting a final glance back at the younger apprentice. He would notify Master Muln, and knowing the Master as Zane did, he would be by shortly to check on Anakin. The knowledge eased his conscience, nobody would be alone tonight.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

The halls of the med center were quiet at night. In the Intensive Care Unit the hum of the machines was broken only by the soft tapping of a walking stick and the gentle pad of Yoda's bare feet. The elder Jedi reached his destination and let himself into the room, not waiting for an invitation. He stood quietly at the end of the bed, waiting patiently for the inhabitant to acknowledge him.

"Master Yoda?"

"How feel you, Obi-Wan?" Yoda answered.

Obi-Wan pulled himself to a sitting position, "Better. I should be well enough to return to my quarters soon."

"Well enough now, you are." Yoda was not one to be easily fooled, "Avoid your Padawan, you do."

"What Padawan? My _former_ apprentice turned to the dark side."

"Turned, he has not. Performed a mind sweep we did. Act foolishly, Anakin did, but believe he was doing right, he did."

"You are clearing him?" Obi-Wan's voice was full of disbelief.

"Forgiven, he is. Help and healing he will need, but _good_ he is."

"I don't know if I can trust him. He disobeyed me and I watched him use the dark side. I felt it. The Council told Qui-Gon he was no good years ago, and I trained him to honor Qui-Gon's final wish, but I can't do it any longer. I can't be responsible for the darkness." _I am responsible for the darkness_.

"Aware I am of Qui-Gon's request. Think, I do, that hasty you are. Use the dark side, Anakin did. But to save you, it was for. Stubborn and unbending you are being. Unwilling to see your own faults you are, focus on your apprentice's faults you choose to instead. Think on this, you will. A decision to make, you have."

Obi-Wan had grown still during Yoda's scolding. He indeed had been using Anakin's faults to avoid thinking about his own terrifying brush with the dark side. Obi-Wan didn't want to think about what would have happened if Anakin hadn't come to his aid in the compound.

Yoda noticed the change in Obi-Wan's demeanor. He watched him for a few moments through heavy lid. Satisfied with what he saw, he left the room.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

It was bright in Anakin's room when he woke the next morning. He groaned as the physical affects of his mind sweep made themselves known. The council had neglected to inform him of the possible aftereffects of the procedure. Anakin mused that he felt very much the same as he did the morning after he and some fellow Padawans had spent the night with a few bottles of Correllian whiskey. At least that morning had come with a few fun memories. This "hangover" only brought humiliation and fear.

Anakin's throat was dry. He wasn't particularly interested in moving from his prone position but water would not materialize magically in his room, and the burning sensation in his throat, now noticed, was incredibly annoying. He rolled from the bed, landing unceremoniously on the floor. It took a small effort to pull himself to his feet and then he realized just how drained he was.

Stumbling into the common room, Anakin wondered vaguely if the Council members were aware of the way the Knights felt after such an ordeal. He imagined them sitting together with their swamp tea (because what else would Yoda drink?), cackling over the pain and suffering they caused. Perhaps Yoda was making tallies in his bedpost, one for each mind violated.

"I doubt the Jedi Masters find pleasure in the pain of their Order, nor do I see Yoda as the bed-post tally type. I think he's more the knotch-in-gimmer-stick type."

Anakin started, "Huh?" He hadn't expected anyone else in the quarters.

"You're broadcasting. You haven't repaired your shields yet." Garen stood in the room holding a glass of juice and some cut fruit. He noticed Anakin's wide eyes, "It's okay, I've been shielding for you. Upon completion of the ritual a watcher is assigned to keep thoughts private until the shields are repaired. In the case of a Padawan, your guardian is responsible."

"How long? I didn't even notice they were down."

"It usually takes a few days, sometimes a week. For you, probably a day. You'll need time to recover and let your mind heal. It's going to be tender if you try to rebuild now, like poking at a fresh bruise."

"Ughn." Anakin plopped onto the couch. "It never ends."

Garen handed Anakin the tray and sat beside him. "It will end soon, Anakin. It takes time."

The younger man scowled, "I hate that phrase. Almost as much as _have patience_ or, even worse, _I'll explain it when you're older_."

Garen chuckled, "Patience has never been your ally. Perhaps it is time to change that."

"Yeah, I'll put it on the list right below stubbornness, disobedience and use of the darkside."

"Anakin..."

"Yeah, I know, I need to be positive. When do you expect the Council will have a decision?"

"I don't know Anakin, these things," he paused and Anakin completed the sentence for him.

"take time."

Anakin took a piece of fruit, savoring the flavor. "Time. Seems I have a lot of that on my hands."


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Time did seem to be on Anakin's hands. Despite Yoda's discussion with Obi-Wan, the Council waited to call Anakin back to their chambers. It was almost two weeks before Anakin received the summons. He had been waiting with a strong mixture of fear and anticipation and when he finally received the comm. message, he sank into the couch in shock. He'd almost convinced himself they weren't going to summon him after all.

He rose quickly, dressed in his best robes, and headed for the Council chambers. Once inside he knelt at the center, on one knee, head bent.

"You summoned, Masters?"

"Decided, we have." Yoda spoke.

"Padawan Skywalker, this is not an easy situation that you have found yourself in." Mace picked up. "Your own Master has brought charges against you, and you admit yourself to using the darkside. It is your intentions that we are here to discuss."

"Yes, Master Windu."

"After much deliberating, Padawan, the Council does not believe that your use of the darkside was out of malice or meant for evil. Your decision itself may not have been a sound one, but it was made with good intent. For this reason we find you innocent of charges of malicious use of the darkside."

The words brought an automatic sense of relief for the apprentice. A weight seemed to lift from his shoulders, a shift everyone in the room felt.

"Thank you, Masters. I am very grateful."

Mace continued, "Do not see this as a release of responsibility. You have a long way to go before you are healed and before you are ready to continue your training. Until further notice, you are on Temple restriction. No missions, no leaving. You will see a soul healer three days a week, and will work with Master Plo-Koon four days to cleanse your aura of the residue left by the darkside and to purge your soul. Weekly reports will be made to record your progress. You will meet with your Master and Master Gallia three times a week to begin the process of healing your relationship. If it cannot be healed, you may have to be assigned to a new Master. Obi-Wan has the right to deny you if he so chooses."

Anakin paled, "How long before he will decide?"

"We will instruct him to wait one month before an official decision is made." Adi Gallia spoke up.

"And if he deems me unworthy? Is my position in the order at risk?" Anakin asked.

Mace shook his head, "We have cleared you of the charges. If you meet our requirements, continue to show improvement, and are able to return wholly to the light, then you have no reason to be concerned about your position with the Jedi."

"Thank you, Master Windu."

"One more thing, Anakin. Obi-Wan will be released from the Med Center this afternoon. Until he makes his decision, you will need to vacate the quarters."

"I'm being kicked out of my own quarters?"

"They are officially Obi-Wan's quarters. You merely reside in them. For now you have been assigned quarters in the initiates wing until a decision is made."

"Initiates? But I'm almost a Senior Padawan!"

"There is no other place for you. We do not keep quarters for displaced Padawans."

Anakin bit his lip, he knew an outburst would not help him. "Yes, Master, I understand."

"Good. You will be responsible for keeping up with your studies otherwise, although it is not recommend that you partake in lightsaber training without the Force. Your orders and room assignment are with Docent Vaughan at the reception desk. You are dismissed."

Anakin bowed and left, stopping briefly to pick up the datapad from the Docent. He studied the pad as he ambled toward the initiates wing. How did they expect him to keep up with studies with a schedule like this?

He was scheduled for two hours with the soul healer on the first, third and fifth days of a cycle, and another hour and half with Master Koon on the first, third, fifth and seventh days. Then on the second, fourth and sixth days he had two hours with Master Gallia. He noticed they also had him scheduled for weekly sessions with the Council on the seventh day, just an hour after his sessions with Plo-Koon. He'd have to make sure he showed significant progress on those days if he wanted a good report.

He stopped at his quarters with Obi-Wan and packed a small knapsack of his personal affects and after a quick look around he took off, not wanting to linger. He arrived at his new quarters and was pleased to see he wasn't deep in the initiate wing. His quarters were on the edge of the initiate quarters, nearest the center of the Temple. Anakin stepped inside and looked around. The space was sparse. There was a sleep couch, a work desk, and a small alcove for meditation. Off the room was a small refresher equipped with the basics. It only took a few minutes to unpack his few items. His tunics hung in the closet, personal effects in the fresher, his lightsaber on a hook on the wall. Anakin put his datapads on the desk, he would need to begin his studies tonight. After his journey to Telos he was sadly behind in many subjects. Anakin picked up his flimsy on Intergalactic Politics and flopped onto the sleepcouch with a sigh. He had a lot of reading to do.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

One week later Anakin was wondering if expulsion would have been the better option. He was exhausted, physically, mentally and emotionally. He had worked exceptionally hard to get as caught up as he could while maintaining the schedule given. His sessions were emotionally draining and at the end of the week he had gone to his Council meeting expecting some praise for his hard work. Instead he'd been criticized – asked why his studies were still behind, and why he wasn't working harder at his sessions. His attempt to explain that there was too much to do was met with a disapproving look and Master Windu had sternly told him that excuses were unacceptable in the Jedi Order.

Anakin had left the Council a very humbled Apprentice.

He was at Garen's now, spilling out his frustration about the weeks' events.

"I just don't understand, Master Muln. Why are they so hard on me?"

"You're on probation, Anakin. They are testing your loyalty, pushing you. As soon as you get your studies caught up they'll lay off. How did your sessions go?"

Anakin sighed and shook his head, "I don't know how good or bad they were but they felt brutal. The soul healer asks too many questions, and Master Plo-Koon just keeps wanting to push a little harder – I leave him physically ill. I thought it would be easier to purify myself."

"Darkness is a difficult thing to purge. It takes a lot of effort. The darkside is tempting because it is so powerful, but it stains your soul as well. Have you been able to reach the Force yet?"

Anakin shook his head, "I feel the Lightside, but it eludes me. Master Plo-Koon says it should be another week and then I should have my control back."

Garen hesitated before asking, "And what of your meetings with Master Gallia?"

Anakin groaned, "Not so hot." He remembered back to his last session the day before.

"_Welcome Obi-Wan, Anakin, please come in." Master Gallia welcomed them into her quarters and gestured toward her sitting couch. _

_Anakin sat on the couch and noticed Obi-Wan turn aside to sit in a chair nearby. He still wasn't comfortable being near the apprentice. _

Master Gallia had asked questions about their previous relationship, and both had agreed they had a strong relationship before Telos. Anakin was prone to headstrong decisions and minor disobedience, but Adi had pointed out that Obi-Wan had been very much the same way as an Apprentice, and look at how well he had turned out.

From there the session had went downhill.

"_Obi-Wan, let's start with you. Why did you leave Anakin behind while you went on this mission?" Adi had asked. _

"_The Council and I agreed that he wasn't ready to face someone as dark as Xanatos. Anakin was still impressionable, susceptible to darkness. The risk was too great. I ordered him to stay behind and continue his training with Garen." Obi-Wan spoke without looking at Anakin._

"_You never worried that he would come after you?" Adi asked._

"_No." Obi-Wan glared at Anakin now, eyes steely, "I gave an order, and he gave his word."_

_Adi looked at Anakin, her face giving nothing away of how she might be feeling, "Why did you break your word? The first rule of a Padawan?"_

"_He was in danger, I could feel it. I knew he would die if I did not go for him. What good is obedience if he is not alive to obey?"_

_Adi nodded, thoughtful. Both made good points, both were stubborn enough to believe their way was the only right way. "This was where it all began. You both feel betrayed by this event. Obi-Wan, you feel wronged by his disobedience, the actions that brought him to harms way, the action leading to his use of the Darkside. Anakin, you feel that Obi-Wan betrayed you by honor-binding you to what you feel is an impossible request, and by his anger at what you feel was necessary action to save his life." She looked at their faces, both neutral and void, "Am I correct?"_

_The two Jedi thought for a moment and then nodded, briefly. "Good, then we're on a good track. We've got the beginning, now we need to see how it deteriorated since then."_

That was the end of agreement. Everything after that seemed to be a battle between the former pair. Anakin had left feeling two inches tall and more desolate than before about his position. Obi-Wan had refused to speak to him during the session, directing all comments to Adi.

Anakin shook his head slightly, focusing on Garen again, "I have three more weeks to convince him I am not a bad person. I've got work to do."

Garen watched as he rose and gave the customary bow and took his leave.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

While Anakin stressed in Garen's quarters, Obi-Wan sat quietly in his own rooms sipping on tea and mulling over the past days events.

He had asked for a new assignment away from the Temple but the meddling troll had ordered him to remain for four weeks of therapy sessions with Master Gallia. It was ridiculous, his mind had been made up long ago, but if this would get Yoda off his back, he'd just suffer through.

He was reaching for the pot to pour a second glass when the door chime sounded. Obi-Wan glanced at the door, puzzled. He wasn't expecting any visitors. He set his cup down and went to answer the chime. Standing on the other side of the door was Master Adi Gallia.

"Master Gallia, I wasn't expecting you."

Adi inclined her head, "I hope I am not intruding, I would like to speak with you about yesterdays session."

Obi-Wan clenched his teeth, "No intrusion Master, what can I do for you?"

"Perhaps we should continue this inside your quarters."

"Of course, come in." Obi-Wan stepped aside, gesturing at the couch. "Shall I pour you tea?"

"Yes, thank you." Adi settled down gracefully, tucking her robe around her. She accepted the offered cup and sipped delicately while she waited for Obi-Wan to refill his own glass and settle onto his seat.

"So Master, what can I do for you?" Obi-Wan repeated.

"Obi-Wan, I'm concerned about you. I'm afraid that you aren't healing properly, and the Council has not even thought to have you examined. I'm quite worried."

"Master Gallia, please, the Healers were trying to release me long ago. You have no reason to worry. I'm still prone to weakness every now and then if I push too hard but my wounds have healed nicely. I would be heading out on missions already if Yoda hadn't ordered me to give Anakin a month. I appreciate the concern but I'm perfectly fine."

Adi shook her head, dark eyes watched him knowingly, "I don't mean your body, Obi-Wan."

"You think _I_ need a _soul healer_? Me?" Obi-Wan was flabbergasted. _Him! Of all people!_

"You hold a lot of guilt over these events, I'm not sure that even you are aware of the depths. I believe you are blaming yourself for Anakin's brush with darkness."

"All Master's suffer self-doubt, and even Qui-Gon blamed his teaching abilities when Xanatos turned dark." Obi-Wan countered, "I dealt with his self-doubt and mistrust for years. It is normal. No one forced Qui-Gon to a soul healer and he recovered just fine."

"Obi-Wan, what you are suffering from is much deeper than that. Do not forget, I was at Anakin's mind sweep, I know the events surrounding Xanatos' death. Only my oath of confidentiality prevents me from hauling you to a soul healer by force. But nobody will order you there because everything we saw was bias because it came from Anakin's eyes.

"However, you are a promising Knight, with a very cloudy future. Your pairing with Anakin cannot be easily disregarded. I believe you are meant to be his tutor if his greatest potential is to be reached. I am asking that you search your soul, look into yourself and examine what you find. I think you'll discover that the guilt you feel is much more than normal, and that your guilt stems from something a lot more personal, and it isn't going to be cured by pushing Anakin away. I'm not a soul healer, but I can read the pain in your eyes."

Obi-Wan had sat quietly sipping his tea through Adi's speech. To a normal observer he may have appeared flippant but to a Jedi his focus was obviously on her words. She rose gracefully, her purpose accomplished.

"Thank you for the tea, Obi-Wan. I will take my leave. I bid you a good night."

Obi-Wan rose to walk her to the door but she shook her head, smiled, and offered to show herself out.

That evening a very weary Obi-Wan dropped onto his sleep couch. He was hoping for a dreamless night, a welcome reprieve from the nightmares of late, but instead found himself on the receiving end of a very odd, almost vision-like dream.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Obi-Wan drifted to sleep and soon found himself greeted by a shimmering blue being, devoid of any solid shape or form. The space they occupied was vast & empty, save for a light mist around their feet. In the distance there were what appeared to be two great portals, one very dark and the other a lighter shade of gray.

"Questions plague you. A decision must be made. Come, you are expected." the shimmering being said.

The being glided toward the portals. Obi-Wan followed, curious. As they neared, the lighter portal appeared to blink for a moment and then the color darkened a shade. An ominous feeling settled in Obi-Wan's stomach.

They stopped before the portals and the shimmering creature gestured to the dark portal. "This is the path you are to see. Step through and watch carefully."

Obi-Wan wasn't sure why he obeyed, but he found himself stepping into the dark expanse and coming through to the planet of Coruscant. It didn't look like the Coruscant he knew. The Jedi Temple was crumbled, smoking, and hordes of children in gangs roamed the streets. He felt darkness and nothing else but terror and evil.

"What is this?" He asked.

"This is the future. Your future. The Jedi future."

"How? How can this be? We would have seen it! We would have stopped it." Obi-Wan trembled, this could not be the end of the order. "Who did this?"

"Anakin."

Obi-Wan sank to his knees, "Anakin" he whispered, "Then am I too late? I should have refused him long ago."

"No." The being replied, "You misunderstand. This comes from Anakin without guidance or proper tutelage. When you tell the Council you will not train him, he is understanding, but he is heartbroken. They find him a new Master, Shin-Wei, but Anakin and Shin-Wei never have the connection you two have. Eventually Anakin is seduced by darkness, and this time he doesn't have you as an anchor to pull him back."

"So this," Obi-Wan gestured at the world before him, "this is all because I don't keep him as my apprentice? I am trying to avoid this!"

"By making this choice, you ultimately bring about what you seek to avoid."

Obi-Wan felt sick, he shook his head in disbelief, "Take me away. I can't watch anymore."

The shimmer being nodded, waved his hand, and they were again at the entrance of the two portals. "You have another choice."

"That is the other portal?"

"Yes."

Obi-Wan stared at the other portal, weighing his options. _Could he raise an apprentice knowing he had betrayed him? _As if sensing his thoughts the portal blinked and darkened again.

"I did."

The voice interrupted his thoughts. Obi-Wan looked up to see Qui-Gon beside him, staring at the darkening doorway.

Qui-Gon spoke again, "You betrayed me. Abandoned the Jedi. Drew your sword on me. But I took you back, and we survived."

"I didn't use the darkside!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"He did it to save you, stubborn child! The ultimate love. He was giving up his life for you! He is good, but without love he will fail." Qui-Gon gestured at the other portal, "You don't have much time. Soon this future will darken and the two doors will become one. It is up to you, Obi-Wan."

Qui-Gon faded away, and his voice called out, "It is your destiny."

The room flashed and Obi-Wan sat up with a gasp. He was awake, in his own bed again. He took a shuttering breath and climbed from the bed. He set a pot of water on the stove and placed a call on the comm. He needed advice.

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered.

"Garen? I need to talk."


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

Garen left Obi-Wan's quarters many hours later with a lot on his mind to digest. His friend was torn between holding to his original decision, which a part of Obi-Wan still believed was the correct way to go, or to change his mind based on a dream that may or may not have been prophetic.

"_Garen, I don't have visions. This could very well have been a bad dream – just energy being released." _

"_You've been known to have visions before. You had one on your Bandomeer trip, if I remember correctly. I wouldn't take this too lightly." _

"_It was so odd, so _clear_ what they wanted, the few visions I have had were always vague." _

_Garen leaned forward, intent on convincing Obi-Wan this was necessary, "Perhaps this is so important it created a vision too powerful to be ignored. If Qui-Gon was really there, if he is sending you this message, he wouldn't risk being vague. That man doesn't have a vague bone in his body."_

"_You're right, but still - " _

"_Obi-Wan, what if you're wrong? Can you live with that? If there is even a tiny chance of that, then it is over, for all of us."_

"_I worry that they didn't show me the other path. I feel like I'm flying blind. I only know one outcome. What does he become if I _do_ train him?"_

_Garen's determined brown eyes met Obi-Wan's confused blue ones. "What could be worse than what you saw?" _

_The older man sighed, "You're right. If there's even a small chance this is true, I can't risk the lives of the entire order. I'll have to think on this."_

"_That's all I can ask."_

The conversation had lulled soon after and Garen, sensing Obi-Wan's need for solitude, had excused himself to tend to his own Apprentice.

Back in his quarters Garen found Willow at her study desk, bent over her flight manual. Her qualification exams were in a week. If she did well she would only be a couple weeks away from receiving her pilot license.

"Willow, take a break and I'll make us some tea." Garen said, noticing the exhaustion creeping onto the girl's features.

"Yes, Master. Thank you." She switched the datapad off and moved to the couch, eyes closed. "How is Master Kenobi?"

"Confused." Garen answered. He pressed a warm cup into her hands. "He's unsure of his decision, but I've done all I can do. It's up to him now."

She nodded, understanding, and sipped her tea. Garen smiled as he watched her face instantly relax.

"Willow?"

"Yes, Master?" Willow looked up quickly, hearing the new tone of Garen's voice.

"If we are ever in a situation like that of Master Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker, I want you to know that you don't have to make Anakin's choice. I would not want you to feel like you needed to save me."

"I know, Master. And I would do my best to honor your teaching. But -" Willow paused, glancing at her tea before continuing, "but, Master, what if I couldn't watch you die. What if I couldn't torture you and I made Anakin's choice? Would you send me away?" Willow's voice held real fear.

Garen touched her chin gently, "No, little one. If you acted truly and completely out of love, and your soul was still pure, I would forgive you."Garen wrapped his arm around his charge and she leaned against him, "I would always love you, my little imp."

Willow smiled, her fear gone, and the two Jedi drank their tea in silence, their minds contemplating the world.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

Anakin couldn't concentrate. He only had one more week before Obi-Wan would give his decision and things weren't looking good. He had caught up with his studies and rebuilt his mind shields but he was still meeting with Master Plo-Koon. It seemed he was destined to never clear his soul of the darkness that still lurked in the corners. He had managed to clear most of the darkness and was able to use the Force again without finding only evil, but pieces of his aura still had shadows lurking where he would never expect them.

"Anakin, you must focus. Your mind wanders."

"I'm sorry, Plo-Koon. I am distracted today."

Plo-Koon frowned, "There isn't time for distraction, Anakin. You need to pay attention."

Anakin opened his mouth to answer but was cut off.

"Perhaps I can help."

Anakin looked up in surprise. Obi-Wan stood in the doorway.

"Master?"

"Obi-Wan?"

Anakin and Plo-Koon both answered at the same time.

"Master Plo-Koon, I believe I can help my apprentice finish purging his soul. With your permission, I would like to take him back to our quarters and continue to work with him. We can discuss his progress at our last Council meeting tomorrow."

Obi-Wan was calm, his face impassive. Anakin, however, could not contain his surprise, or his joy. Both Anakin and Plo-Koon noticed the reference to the meeting as being the "last" one.

"You've made your decision?" Plo-Koon asked.

"Yes. I will give my formal response tomorrow."

"Very well, I release him to you. Of course, you must have his current guardian relinquish his custody to you."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Already taken care of. I spoke with Garen this morning." He turned to his apprentice and almost smiled at the relief and admiration on the teenager's face, "Come along, Anakin. We'll get your things from the initiate wing and move you back into your room. I've left everything as it was before."

"Yes, Master!" Anakin jumped to his feet, nearly toppling in his excitement.

Later, back in their shared quarters, the two sipped on tea after the final meditation. Obi-Wan had been able to help Anakin vanquish the last of his evil with just a little extra guidance and some trust that Anakin hadn't been able to give to Plo-Koon. The silence was not oppressive. It was, in fact, almost comfortable, and Anakin was nearly able to forget they had been apart.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

"Anakin, if you don't hurry we'll be late!" Obi-Wan shouted at the closed bedroom for the third time that morning. They had been up late studying for Anakin's Quals and the apprentice was having a hard time getting moving this morning.

The door slid open and Anakin bounded out, appearing sheepish. "Sorry Master." He apologized as he fixed his uniform, "I'm ready."

"You haven't had anything to eat yet."

Anakin hid a smile. Despite his nerves this felt _right_ and normal again. "I'll grab a protein supplement. I don't want us to be late for our Council visit."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Very well. We've got the Salle reserved right after our appointment, it was the only open slot with tournaments coming up and you'll need practice to compete."

"Yes, Master."

The Council meeting was short and relatively painless. There were questions as to whether Anakin was ready, and about Obi-Wan's state of mind, but Master's Gallia and Plo-Koon spoke favorably on their behalf. The two were asked to restate their ritualistic vows and were then released and reinstated to full active duty. They would be kept on-site for the finish of the current training cycle through the tournaments and then would return to mission status.

That afternoon, as Anakin sparred with the remotes Obi-Wan watched. He made a mental note that Anakin's trust of the Force was still weak. He had gone just long enough without using it that he didn't open himself as much as he should.

"He's doing well, considering."

Obi-Wan turned and nodded an acknowledgement at Garen's presence. He had sensed his entrance, "He is beyond this."

"The kid's been traumatized. Give him time. He's a quick study."

"He shouldn't need time. The Force should be almost second nature to him now. He is almost a senior Padawan."

"You knew this was part of the situation when you agreed to take him back. He needs you."

"I will give him the guidance and support he needs. Don't worry about that, Garen. I'm nothing if not dedicated to my duty."

Garen studied his friend, hesitant to ask the question burning on his tongue. Obi-Wan mistook the look for skepticism and shook his head, "Garen, I told you, don't worry. I saw the future, or a probable one, and I know my duty to the Jedi. I am a peacekeeper, and if I must train him to save the Jedi, and to keep peace in the universe then I will do that."

"I'm not concerned about that. But is that all he is to you? Part of your duty?"

"Yes. It is my duty to train him so the devestation I saw will not come to pass."

"And what of Anakin, does he know why you took him back? Or have you let him believe he was forgiven and back in your loving graces again?" Garen's voice was hard.

"I have given him no indication either way. What he chooses to believe is not my problem."

"No" Garen hissed, "that is where you are wrong. If he realizes your forgiveness, your love, doesn't exist, he will be lost despite your noble efforts."

Obi-Wan shook his head, his eyes still trained on his Padawan, "He will not know."

"Do you think you will ever forgive him? Will you love him as you did before?"

"That is the great thing about the Jedi Order. We don't allow attachments, and thus I don't have to worry about whether I will love him or not" He turned and looked at Garen, "And no, Garen, I don't know that I will forgive him." He turned back to watch Anakin, "He is my Apprentice, not my son."


	48. Chapter 48

**FINAL CHAPTER!!**

**Chapter 48**

That evening as Anakin prepared to retire he felt the distance of their bond. He couldn't help but wonder what he may have done to provoke his Master today. Granted, he was behind on his Force training, but that was to be expected. Frantically, Anakin scanned his memory of the day, searching for an instance in which he may have behaved poorly, but he could find nothing. He paused outside Obi-Wan's sleep room, watching his Master read through Anakin's essay on improving intergalactic travel.

Obi-Wan sensed the young man and looked up, "Yes, Anakin?"

Anakin stepped into the room, hesitant, "Have I displeased you today, Master?"

"Today? No, why do you ask?" Obi-Wan looked genuinely surprised at the question.

"I... I just thought . . . " Anakin blushed, he felt like an idiot. "Nothing." His cheeks warmed and he was glad they were already slightly red from his recent shower so he could not be given away.

Obi-Wan could sense the distress Anakin felt and was pretty sure why. "Come, sit with me." He gestured toward a space on the sleep couch. Anakin complied and Obi-Wan continued, "You are still working to regain your faith and trust in the Force. I know this." He brushed a lock of Anakin's hair out of his eyes, "Granted, I find myself mildly frustrated at times and would have liked to pick up where we left off before Telos, but I am aware I am aware that is not possible and I do not hold this against you." He patted Anakin's shoulder encouragingly, "You need your rest. Try to get some sleep and we can go over your essay tomorrow before saber training."

Anakin nodded and Obi-Wan watched as his Apprentice left, pleased that he could still reassure Anakin. Garen had nothing to worry about, Anakin would not be without the love and affection he needed to succeed in life, or at least he would have the illusion of such.

_Yes, his apprentice would do just fine. _

At the door Anakin paused and spared a glance back as Obi-Wan went back to reading. He felt relief at Obi-Wan's words. He must have been imagining the rift, he assured himself. A warm feeling spread in his chest. He smiled and returned to his own room, knowing that his Master, _his father_, was nearby.

Everything was going to be just fine.

~ fin


End file.
